Imprinting Disaster
by drunkinpanda
Summary: Embry finds out you can imprint when you least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight characters, but everyone already knew that.**

**This takes place after Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

P.O.V Embry

I stay up awake looking up at my room ceiling. Today I didn't have wolf patrol. Lately I haven't been getting enough sleep. When I'm alone in my bed I always think about how happy everyone is with who they have imprinted on. And I wonder why? Why haven't I imprinted on anyone. I slowly drift into my slumber. Only waking up to my wolf pack calling me.

I jump out of bed and phase while jumping out of the window. I run as fast as I can to Emily house. Everyone is already there. I'm always late. I phased back into my human form.

"Embry! Its so great of you to join us." Sam said sarcastically

"Sorry Sam." I said a little ashamed. Sam then motioned for me to sit down with my brothers and sister.

After the meeting Sam pulled me aside to talk.

"Sam. I'm sorry I was late. I don't mean to. I just get side tracked. I don't know its hard to explain. I guess you could say I'm kind of sad I have imprinted on anyone yet. It just sucks because everyone is so happy and I'm going to grow old and alone!" I said embarrassed a little.

"Embry, you'll imprint on someone but I'm not sure when. But your always late. No excuses. Its not fair for your brothers and sister that you get to sleep in. I'm going to have to punish you. You will patrol extra shifts with whole month. And you will have to go to the grocery store for Emily. Go run to the market right now. All of us are hungry. You know what time we eat dinner. OH! And since you were late go to the market off the reservation." Sam then ended his terror on me.

I started to walk to Emily to get a list of groceries I needed to get when Sam said jokingly

"OH! Embry try not to be late this time. All of us like our dinner at a certain time."

I just smiled and ran off. I didn't want to phase. It was the hassle to tie my shorts and shirt to my leg and then putting them back on.

As I walked into the market I grabbed everything Emily needed to make her famous blue berry muffins and dinner. Yumm! I thought myself I was really hungry. Since I was really hungry I decide to grab an apple. As I grabbed an apple I accidentally knocked over all the apples. I walked away trying to play it off like I had nothing to do with it. I was almost away to the cashier when I heard a girls voice.

"HEY! I HOPE YOUR NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS HERE! YOU DID IT!" The voice said.

I just kept walking still acting like I didn't do it. Then I feel something hit my head and hear a little yell of pain.

Girls P.O.V

People here are so rude! This guy just got an apple and knocked all of them over! And he didn't even pay a mind to pick them up! Goodness. I decided to speak up.

"HEY! I HOPE YOUR NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS HERE! YOU DID IT!" I said.

HM! He is going to act like he didn't do it. Oh goodness that makes me so mad! I acted on anger. I picked up an apple and chucked it at this guys head. I head a huge clunk noise. Hearing the noise I freak out and try passing the sea of apples. With my luck I fell over some apples letting out a little yell of pain from my fall.

Embry P.O.V

I turn around and see this girl about 18, on her butt. She must of fallen or tripped over the apples I spilled. This sudden feel of guilt came over me. This girl wouldn't be in pain if I just picked up the apples I knocked over. I walk quickly walked over to her trying not make a scene. I literally picked her up and put her on her feet.

"I am so sorry! I truly mean it." It was the first thing that came out of my head helping her pick up her groceries and some apples.

The girl said "Look. I was mad that you just walked away from a mess you made. I am SO sorry I hit you with an apple. I must hurt."

Still picking up some of her groceries and apples, she then touched the place where she threw the apple. A rush of weird happy lovey dovey feelings I got when she touched me. I looked up slowly to this girl.

She was staring at me too like she had the feeling to. Once I saw her eyes staring into mine I knew what had happen. I HAD FINALLY IMPRINTED! I didn't know what to do after that. We were still staring at each other. I started to stand up and she slowly pulled her hand away from my head and to her face. I panicked! I RAN! I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD! I ran half way to Emily's when I realized I forgot the groceries! Sam and the pack would be waiting outside for me. So I turned back and went to a different store.

As lame as it sounds I was scared to see the girl from the market. Scared she wouldn't understand the whole wolf pack thing. I got all the things for dinner and the muffins. I was still thinking of her. Her light brown skin and beautiful cat eyes. All the way to Emily's I thought of her. I didn't even know her name but I knew it was something I would love.

I walked out of the forest to see Sam and the pack waiting for me. They were going to skin me alive for being late with their dinner.

I walked up with a big grin on my face. "Hi guys!" still pretty happy.

They just rolled their eyes at me. We walked in Emily's. I handed Emily the food. And sat down next to Jake.

"Embry! What took you so long!? We are starving!" Jake said while pushing me away.

"Sorry Jakes, Something came up and yeah . . ." As I trailed off I thought to myself. I JUST RAN FROM THE GIRL I IMPRINTED ON! Oh goodness the pack will have a field day with this. Especially Leah, even the smaller wolves can bag on me for this. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. My imprinted disaster.

Jake ignored me trailing off. And started a new conversation about food. He must have been really hungry. He started singing the hot pocket song. Once dinner was done. We all gathered around the food and ate like there was no tomorrow. Since I was late I would run patrol with Jake and Quil. My two best buddies. Maybe I'll tell them about my imprinting on the apple girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Quil P.O.V

Jake, Embry and I were running patrol tonight. How exciting. My two best buds together! Embry is still pretty happy. I wonder what is his deal! I'll talk to Jake about it. When we are running patrol maybe we can have a convention for him. I look at Jake and he is thinking the same thing.

Jake P.O.V

Hmmm. I feel like Quil and I are thinking the same thing about Embry. He is just sitting there. We best be going to go on patrol tonight. I really want to know what is going on with Embry. I haven't seen him this happy since his 11 birthday when his mom got him a game boy.

"We better start patrolling." I suggested to Quil and Embry.

They both quickly up. Embry looked sad now. I wonder why. Maybe he is bipolar. As we said bye to everyone and thank you to Emily for dinner. We ran out the door tied out clothes to out legs and phased. We were running in the woods together. It was quiet till Quil spoke up.

"Man! Embry what is up with you! You were happy all during dinner and now your pouting." Quil asked concerned "Do you need a convention?"

"Yeah, Embry you seem not like yourself. Are you . . ." I trailed off.

Embry was thinking about his little trip to the market. Quil and I stopped and stared at each other. We phased back into out human forms so Embry couldn't hear us.

"WHAT THE HECK! MAN! Who does that!" Quil laughed.

"EMBRY MAN! EMBRY DOES!" I laughed harder

We both stopped laughing when we heard something coming. It was Embry. This wolf ears were down. A sign of being a sad wolf. He phased back into his human form and sat down on a rock.

"You guys just don't know. I panicked! So I RAN!" Embry said embarrassed.

"Look. Its alright. You just burned the girl you imprinted BAD!" Quil said.

"Yeah, I mean you imprinted on her stuff can get bad already. You just need to find her. Don't worry man. We know how she looks like." I said

"Yeah yeah yeah. We can go look for her tomorrow after school! Heck! She might even be a new at school. You never know." Quil smiled.

"You guys are so positive. And I don't think she is an Indian man. I think she is Asian. But then again some Indians look Asian." Embry looked down. "I'm just embarrassed. I know you guys want to laugh. Its okay I would laugh at you guys if this happen."

Quil and I started laughing really hard. We fell over. Then jumped back up when we heard our alpha wolf Sam howl. He is probably mad for us not patrolling. All of quickly phased back and ran different ways.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUSY DOING?!" Sam barked.

Embry told him. Sam tried not to laugh but then you could hear Lean, Seth, Collin and Brady little snickers. All of them started laughing. Embry just made a whimper noise. Everyone hurt his feelings. Being made fun of isn't much fun.

"No more laughing guys! Go patrol." Sam commanded.

We all stopped laughing and started the patrolling.

Embry P.O.V

My Shift of patrolling was over. I ran home and lay awake in my bed thinking of her, the girl I had imprinted on. She was beyond beautiful! How could I run. Again I slowly drifting off sleeping once again. Excited to look for her, I could still smell that sweet smell of her.

It was around 9am when I woke up to Jake shaking me. My eyes open Jake and Quil were smiling at me.

"You guys aren't creepy. Who let you in here?" I asked turning over putting a pillow over my face.

"Your mom! Dummy. Who else" Quil joked as he jumped on me. "Man. Get up we have to look for you woman."

Once he said that I jumped and ran into the shower. So when I find her I'm clean and nice. When I was done with my shower. Jake and Quil were sleeping on my bed, spooning each other. I laughed to myself. I must have been in the shower for a while for them to fall asleep like that.

"WOW. I knew you guys were like that!" I joked hitting Jake's and Quil's leg. Quil woke up first and was like "DUDE! Get off me. I know you want Quil Ateara but sorry sugar buns I'm taken." Quil messed around pushing Jake off the bed.

"Geeze Embry. You took forever!" Jake said

"Sorry just want to smell nice." I replied.

All three of us ran downstairs. I kissed my mom good-bye and told her I would be out late patrolling. As we walked away. My mom asked if we were hungry. Us being us we stayed and ate. I love when my mommy makes breakfast.

". I think I'm in love with you." Quil said making batty eyes at my mom.

"Aw. Well aren't you just the sweetest thing Quil Ateara." My mom said ruffling Quil hair.

Once we were done I said bye once again and was off. Quil tried to kiss my mom but I pulled him away. Jake laughed and said thank you and kissed my mom on the cheek to push my buttons.

"Aw! Jake got to kiss your mom! Come on. She secretly wants me man!" Quil said.

"Bye Mommy. I love you." I yelled as I opened the door. "You wish my mom wanted you."

We started running into town. We all thought it would be better if we went back to the market to see if she used a credit card or something. When I stopped. Jake and Quil didn't notice. I got her sent imprinted in my head. I ran left when my brother ran straight.


	3. Chapter 3

As I ran left I got the scent got strong. I stopped. I had to think about how I was going to approach her. And explain why I ran off. I thought about it and r realized. I am just going to be straight forward with her. I started to run again. And came up to this small light blue house. It wasn't on the reservation but it was surrounded by trees. I saw her. I started walking not wanting to startle her.

"Heeeyyy . . ." I said slowly.

Girls P.O.V

For some reason I can't get that guy at the market out of my mind. I feel like I connected with him even if we exchanged little words. I have this odd feeling about him. I just want to see him again. And ask why he ran off. I took a long drag of my cigarette. Man I should really quit smoking.

"Heeeyyy . . ." a familiar voice came from my left.

I looked and it was the boy from the market! I just had a huge smile on my face!

"Darling. You should really quit smoking." He smoothly said to me

I blushed. "I was just thinking the same thing. Why did" I started to say before he cut me off

"I am sorry. I know this is weird. But I need you to come with me. Please trust me." He said with a smile. Oddly enough I trusted him. I trusted him with all my heart. Hard to believe from the second time I'm meeting him. But I hesitated.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know your name." I stared at as I went on. "Look, You need to explain things to me. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the market!" I took another drag of my cigarette.

"I'm sorry. My name is Embry Call. Its nice to meet you . . ." He replied slickly as he took the cigarette out of hand and put it out. He was staring into my eyes as he did this.

"Asia, Asia Tan." I said as I looked in his eyes.

"Like the continent? Well Ms. Asia Tan. I will explain everything when we find my friends and go back to the reservation." Embry said to me. "Do you trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded my head still staring into his eyes. Now we were just staring into each other eyes. All of a sudden my brother yells from his window. "Why is there a boy with no shirt staring at you Asia?" I was mesmerized in his eyes. I went inside. I had Embry wait inside since it was freezing.

"Yes like the continent. Wait here. I need to grab my bag and tell my brother what's going on." I told Embry as I ran upstairs.

5 minutes later I came down stairs with my bag and ready to go. My brother was a little sketch about me going to the "movies" with a boy with no shirt on in this weather. He said "its not normal! Something is up with that kid. If he hurts you I'm coming after him." I laughed. My little brother is protective of me.

"Do you want to take my car?" I asked him

"No. I want to walk. More time to talk to you." He smiled at me. I shivered while walking next to him.

"Are you cold?" He asked "of course I'm cold! Its freezing out here!" I replied blowing my breath into my hands.

Just then he reached over to me. Grabbing from me from my waist. I was so warm and had a wonder smell to him. I could stay here all day I thought to myself.

"How are you so warm? Its freezing out here." I asked I was really concerned.

"Its hard to explain. Lets find my brothers first." He replied to me. "So your not from here are you?"

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked. "Yeah I'm from California."

"it's the way you dress. You don't dress like any other girl here." He laughed "Most girls wear jeans and a jacket. Who wears a beanie, a cute dress with a belt and a jacket thing with panty hose underneath with fancy boots. is it weird how I noticed that?"

I giggled "Grandpas say panty hoses. And my boots aren't fancy. And yes its weird how you noticed how I'm not from here from the way I dress."

We giggled and enter town. Once we go into town he let go of me and held my hand. I don't know why but I was extremely happy! I just met this guy. What is wrong with me? I never do this. I have this weird happy feeling in my body. My heart just told me follow the feeling. I could feel Embry wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

"What do your brothers look like?" I asked

"They are tall, short hair and brown?" He answered "So they look like you?" I asked. He grinned at me. His smile made me melt.

"So why did you move here?" Embry asked.

"Family stuff. I moved out here with my mom and brother." I replied

10 minutes later Embry lets go of my hand. He was tackled by too boys that were tall and brown. I laughed.

"You guys are going to hurt him!" I laughed pulling them off Embry. All of them didn't had shirts on. I was confused because I was freezing!

"Why hello. I'm Quil Atreara. If Embry gives you a hard time you tell me. I'll put him in place." One of Embrys brother said.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black. But you can call me Jake." The other said.

"Lets go find Sam. I want him to be Asian." Embry said

They both nodded.

"WAIT! I'm Asia Tan!" I kind of yelled. "Sorry I didn't want you guys to not know my name." I was a little embarrassed. " Nice to meet you."

Both of them laughed. "Nice to meet you too Asia." Jake said. "Embry, You got a cute girl right here. Shes a real spitfire. Nice to meet you too." Quil said. Embry pushed him when he said that. I just smiled.

We all started walking toward the Quileute reservation. Jake and Quil were asking me questions like :what's my intake about how Embry acted in the market? Where was I from? I guess they could tell I wasn't from Washington. I still wondered why they were shirtless. Why I had to come to the Quileute reservation. All my questions will be answered. We were already on the reservation. All three of us arrived at a small house on the reservation. There was girl and six guys waiting outside for us.


	4. Chapter 4

I was holding Embry's hand and laughing at the questions Jake and Quil questions. I didn't want to talk about how Embry just left me yesterday. I just smiled at the question. As we got closer I got more nervous. I let go oh Embry's hand. My hands where sweating. I didn't know why I was so nervous!

Embry P.O.V

Asia was really nervous. Her hands were really sweaty. I would be nervous if I was her too. As soon as we go to Emily's porch, I stopped and told her not to stare at Emily's face, Sam doesn't like it.

She nodded.

Sam walked towards her and her eyes widened. It must be because Sam was one be fellow.

"Hello. I am Sam Uley. You must be the girl that Embry has been looking for." Sam smiled.

"Hi, I'm Asia Tan nice to meet you Sam Uley." She replied.

Sam introduced everyone to her. Everyone was welcoming except Leah. She was always bitter when it came to imprinting. I was the same why.

Asia P.O.V

We all walked in. Everyone just sat down whenever and Emily smiled and laughed. Emily was beautiful. She just had a scar. She must of be attacked by a bear or something.

"Embry was right. You do have fancy boots. Hi I'm Emily. So you're the girl who threw an apple at Embry. Are you hungry?" Emily asked.

I laughed, honestly I didn't think my boots were fancy. "Does everyone know about that? I didn't mean it. He just didn't pick up the apples! And I am hungry. A girls gots to eat." I replied rubbing her belly.

Everyone laughed. "Your going to fit in with the boys very well." Emily giggled.

She handed me a muffin. "Don't let the boys push you around when it comes to the food." Emily said

"OH MY GOODNESS! THIS MUFFIN IS SO YUMMY!" I screamed

Everyone just looked at her.

"Sorry, they are really good." I whispered.

Emily laughed.

I just made a huge fool of myself. Why do I scream about food. But goodness those muffins were the best I have ever had! Embry was staring at me. Not the creepy stare more like man I kind of dig you stare. I liked it. I smiled back.

"Emily. I'm sorry I scream. These muffins are really good. Have you ever had snicker doodles? I'll make you guys some when I get home." I offered

"Snicker doodles? What are snicker doodles?" Seth asked

"They are little tea party cookies. They may sound a little girly but cookies are cookies and they are so good." I answered

"We should have a tea party! With snicker doodles!" Seth exclaimed. He put his hands up and everything.

The guys just stared at him. "Sometimes we don't know about you Seth." Jared said shaking his head.

"What? GUYS!" Seth pouted.

"Its okay Seth. I'll have a tea party with you." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

He smiled "Your nice. Can we dress up? And make it a date."

"OF COURSE! We can!" I answered.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Embry said. "I'm going to this tea party too!"

"WHOA! Embry! You can't Asia and I are having a date" Seth joked sticking his tongue out.

Embry got sad. I walked over to Embry and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back picking me off the floor.

"Its okay that Seth got to ask me out before you did. He just has more game than you do." I joked.

"WOW. BURN!" Seth yelled from across the room. He has moved for his own safety.

Everyone laughed. Embry let out a sigh and looked down.

"Embry. Please don't sigh." I comforted lifting up his head.

He then smiled as if everything was okay.

"Seth. You can't take her out on a date!" Embry yelled.

"AND WHY NOT! SHE SAID YES!" Seth screamed.

"Guys don't fight." I said firmly

Both stopped.

"I guess we can't go on a date." Seth pouted.

I gave Seth a hug.

"I'll just take you out for date one." I offered.

"Foods ready." Emily yelled

Everyone ran to the dinning table. Embry pulled the chair out for me. What a gentleman. I waited a little to see how their table manners where. I didn't want to insult them. Everyone was just grabbing food. I looked down on my plate and Emily had already made me one.

"You have to be quick." Emily winked at me.

I giggled. Embry was also adding stuff to me plate. I didn't mind. I could pack a lot. I love food!

I started to packing on more plates after my first. Everyone was at aw at how much I could eat. Once we were done we rested and talked for a while. Everyone joked about Embry running. Poor thing. He was so embarrassed. Trying not add on. I moved a little closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. It wasn't weird at all. I felt like I was suppose to be there.

Just then Embry got up and talked to Sam.

"Okay. All of us must go outside." Sam announced.

Once Sam said that everyone got up. Then a wolf howl went off. Everyone looked around a little confused.

"Sorry! That's my phone. It must be my little brother. He worries about me." I said.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"That's a very ironic ring tone Asia." Brady and Collin said at the same time.

"I like your wolf call." Embry laughed

"Hello? Yes. No. Okay." I answered my phone

"I need to go home now. My mother needs me to do something for her." I told everyone. I thanked Emily for dinner and said I was glad I met them all. I hugged everyone, even Leah.

"You hug a lot in California?" She laughed. She warmed up to me.

Brady and Collin "Asked when I was coming back." I told them that would be up to Embry not me.

Seth offered to walk me home. I smiled.

"Seth. I got it." Embry grinned

I said "Bye" to everyone once again. Then Embry and I started walking.

"I think they like me!" I smiled at Embry.

"I think so too. But I think the little ones fancy you too much." Embry laughed. "Better watch out for Seth Clearwater. He tried to steal you from me."

We walked and talked all the way to my house. I didn't want to leave him. When we got to my house we stayed outside for a while. When I realized my mom wasn't even home!

"My mom isn't even home!" I yelled

"Damn. Your brother was determine to get you home." Embry laughed then frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" I asked

"Because I have to leave now. I don't think your brother likes me." He answered as he kicked a pebble like a little boy.

It was adorable.

I jumped up to hug him around the neck for a really long time.

"Its okay. There is always next time. Like tomorrow. Around 3. That's around the time I get out of school." I said.

"Are you asking me out ?" Embry said coolly.

I blushed.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Nice. I'll run over here after school." Embry beamed while nodding his head.

"You'll be okay walking home alone?" I asked concerned

He laughed. I just stared being serious. "Don't worry doll face. I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. I have reflexes like a wolf! "

As he was saying that we were walking up the stepping stairs to my porch and he tripped.

"haha. Reflexes like a wolf. Really?" I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Embry hugged me goodbye and waited till I got inside my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Asia P.O.V

I walked in. My brother yells from his room asking if it was me.

"Yes Daniel its me. Mama isn't even home! Why did you lie?" I yelled as I walked up to his room.

"There is something up with that guy! He is shirtless in this weather! Woman you must be nuts for going out with him to the movies! IF YOU EVEN WENT TO THE MOVIES!" He screamed back.

My little brother was always worried about me liking guys. He hates when I get sad about boys. He always says I can find better after they break up with me. But Embry was different. I could feel it. Him being over protective got worst when my dad left. But it evens out. I'm way more protective over him than he is over me.

By the time he was done saying that. I was already leaning against his door way. I was looking in on him as he plays his video games.

"Daniel, he is really nice. And I feel like he is going to be different. Please give him a chance." I asked giving a pout.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT!" He screamed letting go of his game controller.

"WELL! HE DOESN'T STAY IN ALL DAY PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!" I screamed.

"I LEAVE FOR SCHOOL!" He screamed backed.

My brother took it hard when my dad left. He stopped going out. He'd only leave for school. It always made me really sad.

I just walked to my room. Then I walked back.

"Are you hungry?" I frowned

"Starving. And don't frown! I hate when you frown!" he exclaimed.

"I'll make you dinner kid." I smiled

As I made Daniel dinner I realized, Daniel needs friends to hang out. Maybe Seth or Brady and even Collin would like to hang out with him! YES! I'll talk to Embry about when we go on our date tomorrow. I smiled to myself. I am going on a date with Embry Call. Just me and him. I made Daniel mashed potatoes with fish sticks. He loved fish sticks.

"Daniel, Your dinner is ready. Come down now." I screamed

I heard foots steps coming down.

"YUMMMY! Fish sticks! Are you not eating?" Daniel asked

"Oh! Embry took me out. But fish sticks are yummy. I'll go make myself some." I replied

Daniel P.O.V

Fish sticks! Man do I love fish sticks! They are so good. My sister is oddly happy. Maybe this shirtless guy isn't all that bad. I think I'll have a talk to him. Yeah, that's always good idea. Make the soon to be boyfriend scared of the brother.

"I'll meet shirtless boy." I told Asia as she made her own fish sticks.

"Really! How exciting." She yelped. "OH! And I met some kids around your age and I want you to meet them. They are Embry's friends."

"They must be shirtless huh?" He joked.

She just laughed and looked away.

"OH GOODNESS! THEY ARE SHIRTLESS! THEY MUST BE A CULT OF SHIRTLESS GUYS!" He yelled.

"Calm down Danny boy!" I calmed him down.

"WATCH! THEY ARE GOING TO KIDNAP YOU AND MAKE YOU A SACRAFISE!" He cried.

"Don't worry. I promise." Asia said calmly.

I calmed down. And ate my fish sticks.

"Oh! Mama wants us to meet her half brothers family. Apparently we are part Indian. Isn't that crazy! That's why we came here. Mama feels like something is going to happen. You know how ma gets." I informed my sister

"Part Indian? You mean Quileute Indian?" Asia asked.

"YEAH! isn't that weird. Well ma is adopted. So she could have been African American!" I exclaimed

We both laughed.

"Did you tell Michelle and Paula about us being part Indians?" Asia asked.

"No. Do you think they care?" I replied

"Being part Indian is exciting Danny boy!" Asia said "I'll call them after dinner."

We finished our dinner and Asia cleaned the table and I put the dishes in the sink.

"Want some ice cream Danny?" Asia asked

"Yes please. You know I only like rainbow sherbert." I said.

We ate our ice cream and cleaned up afterwards. This is what I miss. Hanging out with my sisters. They are always busy and our mom is never home.

"No more video games kid. Did you finish your homework little man?" Asia asked

She always drilled me about the get good grades thing. I missed having all my sisters home.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Call Michelle and Paula. I want to tell them now!" I screamed.

"Someone excited now. Okay Lets call them right now." Asia said

First we called Michelle then 3 way Paula. They were happy to hear from us. They asked all the questions.

Till Asia screamed "WE ARE PART INDIAN!"

Everyone laughed. They weren't excited as she was. But we talked all night about the whole thing. By the end of the conversation everyone was pretty pumped to meet the new family. Our sisters would come at the end of the month. We had to go to bed because Asia and I had school.

We said our good nights and love you to our sisters over the phone. Then to each other went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Asia P.O.V

It was morning and I walked down the hall shivering. I always have to wake up Daniel. He is always staying up late even when I told him not too.

"Danny! Wake up! Your going to be late for school." I walk in to his room, tugging on his blanket.

"uugughhhh. I'm up. Breakfast?" he smiled

"Okay. Get ready. I'll make you some eggs and hotdogs." I replied

"with bacon?" he asked smiling back at me while he was getting up.

That boy loves food in the morning. By the age of 15 Danny was already taller than me, but he seem to be getting taller. Unless I'm shrinking

I could smell food already being cook. Our mom must be awake. It was officially our first full day of school in forks. .

I got ready for school. I had to look cute. I had a date with Embry. I smiled to myself. I was always done getting ready for school before Danny so I can make him breakfast. Our is always sleeping in the morning. She works really hard.

This morning our mom was awake. She was making us breakfast. We both walked down. Gave our mom a kiss and asked how he second job was. She was tired and we could tell.

"Mama, So when are we meeting your other side?" Danny asked

She laughed.

"Tomorrow. I won't have work tomorrow." Mama smiled

We finished eating.

"Oh Mama. I'm going to be busy after school. I'll be home around 5 unless I can have my friend Embry over." I told her.

"Just don't stay late, I don't like Danny to be home alone." Mama was always so nice.

"He doesn't wear a shirt ma!" Danny said.

I laughed "Ma don't let that change your mind. He is Quileute Indian. I met him at the market."

Mama hushed me saying. "Okay. We will talk about him tomorrow. You guys will be late on your first day of school."

We kissed our mama goodbye. My car the most beloved object I have ever owned. Before my dad left he got it for me. Hot rods were my weakness. We got into my 1969 Mercy Cougar lifted 3 inches.

I stared driving looking for a station that didn't have static. All stations were from California. I gave up and just put in my Led Zeppelin CD. I was determined not to get lost on the way to school. We got there within 15 minutes when it was only suppose to take us 5. I was close. We listen to Black Dog as we entered the high school parking lot. We were late and no one was in the parking lot anymore. We open the doors of my car and stared at the high school we would make ours.

"Looks fun?" Danny sighed

"Yeah, Don't worry Danny boy. You'll fit in. And if not you can eat lunch with me." I smiled.

We locked out doors and went looking for the office. We found it with no problem. They lady that gave us out schedules were really happy. We just smiled a lot.

I walked Danny to his first class. He asked me not to.

"How lame do I look? Having my older sister walk me to my first class?" He whined

"Nonsense! You'll look like the man." I joked.

I didn't want him to ditch or get lost.

"Bye I love you." I whispered as we entered his classroom.

I heard some kids snicker. I gave them a glare and they stopped.

My class was just down the hall. School went by fast. Teacher made me introduce myself and give a little bit about me. I hate that about first days of school. It was a week after Thanksgiving break. The first semester was almost over but I didn't mind. It was my senior year. So I really did care about making a marking unlike Danny who was a freshman.

I was in the parking lot waiting for my brother. I wasn't really welcomed. I was stared at more than welcomed. But in the parking lot it was ridiculous! Its like they never seen a hot rod! Danny finally came. He hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up. I reved my engine and pealed out of the parking lot.

"Everyone is staring!" Danny laughed

"Well they are staring so I might give them something to be at aw." I laughed back.

"So kid, How was your first day?" I asked

"Same shit different state." He laughed.

We were almost home. When we got home Embry was waiting. Danny got out first. He went to talk to him before I even got to say hi. Embry was just nodding. I jumped out of the car before Danny could say anything embarrassing.

"Hi" I waved to Embry. He just smiled.

"Danny I'll be back so I can make you dinner. Do you homework then you can play video games." I told Danny.

Embry nodded and agreed with me. "Nice meet you Daniel" Embry said

"Remember what I told you." Danny reminded Embry.

Embry nodded and shook his hand.

"Lets take my car. Its really cold. I don't think I can walk." I suggested

He nodded.

I laughed "Is that all you can do?"

He nodded then laughed "I just didn't know your brother would talk to me. It took me by surprise."

We were walking to my car. I was about to get in then I asked "WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?!"

Embry laughed and sat down in my car.

"He just told me I had to be careful with you because you are a gentle flower. And that if I hurt any pedals he will come get me." Embry laughed

"Aw. My brother is so sweet!" I laughed "Gentle flower. He is trying to embarrass me."

"Well I was embarrassed just hearing it." Embry joked. "Lets get this date started."

We smiled at each other.

"Where to Embry?" I asked

"I don't know." Embry replied.

We sat in car for a while, thinking about what we should do.

"How about we just stay here. I really don't like leaving Danny alone." I suggested giving Embry a sad puppy dog face.

"Aw! Well I can't say anything if you make that face." He smiled

We got out of the car and walked to the porch. When suddenly Embry just gave me a huge hug.

I laughed. "What was that for?"

"I didn't hug you yet. And I really needed a hug." He said as he gave me a puppy face.

"Hey! That's my face." I pushed him joking.

We laughed.

"Dannny boy! We aren't going out anymore. We are going to stay and watch TV. And possibly make snicker doodles!" I yelled

"YAYYYY!!!! SNICKER DOODLES!" Danny screamed like a little girl "Embry! She makes the BEST snicker doodles."

We both laughed. My little brother love my snicker doodles. He then hug Embry

"She is only making snicker doodles because you're here man! I think I like you a little bit more." Danny exclaimed.

"Wow. Okay Danny. Hahaha. I'm glad I can help?" Embry laughed

"Crap! We don't have ingredients!" I sadly announced

Danny then frowned.

"Don't worry little man. I got it. As long as your sister doesn't mind going to the store" Embry said.

Danny then smiled

Embry and I walked out to my car and got in. I started the car .

"LIKES ZEPPLING & REALLY CUTE!" Embry Exclaimed as he got more comfortable in the passenger seat. "My dream girl!"

"So you like hot rods?" Embry asked

"Yeah. My dad use to take me to the Rod Run every year in California." I replied

"Nice. Where is your dad? If you don't mind me asking." Embry asked curiously

"Oh. He is in California with his hot new girlfriend." I replied concentrating on the rode I was driving on.

Embry could tell it made me sad "Don't worry. You dad must be crazy for leaving your family and their love for snicker doodles."

"Thanks. What about you? You never talk about your family." I asked

"Well like your dad my dad is a massive douche. I never met him. He left my mom when she was pregnant. Ever since that. Its only been my mom and I." He answered as he looked out the window.

I felt horrible for asking. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He smiled letting me know its okay. " Don't be. Its his lost. I'm a damn great kid." He joked

"No really though. I haven't known you long time but I think you're an amazing guy." I blushed.

We were in the parking lot of the market where I met Embry. We didn't say anything till we got into the market.

"What do you need?" Embry asked

"We just need cinnamon and some milk." I answered with a smile "OH! Guess what! My sisters and brother are part Quileute."

"You lie!" Embry smiled "And you have sisters?"

"Nope. I guess that's why we are here in Washington." I replied as I looked around for the cinnamon. " We are meeting them tomorrow. Yeah my sisters are still in California. They are coming to visit at the end of the month."

"That seems exciting." He said as he looked around. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, kind of. My moms adopted so we are going to see her half real brothers wife. I just don't want my mom to get sad and depressed again." I replied. "Found it." As I reach for the cinnamon.

"Don't worry they will be crazy not to like you." Embry smiled.

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. He pulled me in for a hug. He gentle nudged my head so I can look up at him. I looked in to his big brown eyes and was mesmerized. We were leaning closer and closer when I heard a howl coming from my purse.

We both laughed. I rummaged through my bag till I found my phone. Of course it was my brother.

"Can you get my sour patches? Please. I WUV YOU." Danny begged

"Of course! Anything else you want?" I laughed

"Nope. Bye. Love you." He hung up before I could say I love you back to him.

"Danny boy wants sour patches" I smiled to Embry.

"Onward to the candy aisle." Embry played to be a captain.

I ate some sour patches on the way out. We were walking hand in hand in the market. We got everything and Embry being a gentleman he carried everything. I open trunk first because I hate putting the bags in the back, I just don't like grabbing them from the back and to the front.

I popped the trunk open and Embry put the bags in the trunk. I slammed the trunk down.

"Good team work!" I smiled and high fived Embry

"I like high fives" Embry laughed. "But hugs are better."

"hugs are better!" I exclaimed at put my hands up for a hug.

Embry lifted me up when he hugged me. I was now sitting my trunk. Embry just held me. It was freezing outside but in his arms it was so warm. Once we were gazing into each others eyes. It was weird because I would never fall this fast for a guy before. He made my heart beat fast every time he touched my body.

Embry then leaned into my face. And gentle kissed my lips.

"yum. Sour lips." Embry smiled.

I blushed. I knew I shouldn't of ate the sour patches.

"Sorry." I looked away embarrassed.

"No no no no . Don't be. I like sour." Embry said moving my face to look at his. He leaned in for another kiss. When my phone went off. It was my sister Michelle.

"Sorry its my sister." I told him

He just nodded. Before I picked up the phone I quickly stole a kiss.

He blushed.

"Hello? Yeah I'm about to start driving. I'll after I make the snicker doodles. Love you bye" I said.

We started driving. I changed the CD in my player to the Beatles.

"The Beatles! WOW. I LOVE THEM!" Embry screamed.

I giggled.

All the way home we sang along with Paul and John.

When we got there Danny was playing video games. Embry and I started making the snicker doodles. I did all the messy things like beating dough. I let Embry crack the eggs and add everything. He seemed to enjoy them. Once we had the dough ready we made little small balls. We rolled each ball in the cinnamon. And placed them on the pan.

"this is fun!" Embry smiled out of excitement

"I'm glad you like it. Now we just need to wait for a little bit like 10 mitnues." I smiled back.

"ARE THEY DONE?" Danny yelled

"NO NOT YET." I screamed back.

"Embry. How did you get all the flour on you?" I asked as I whip it off his shirt

"umm. I don't know." Embry laughed

He pulled me close for a kiss, but I playfully rejected it.

"aw. Really?" He turned away and pouted

"Aw. Come here." I kissed his chin because that's what I could reach without him bending down.

He laughed "Your really short."

"I am not." I pushed away.

"Okay Okay. Your tall! One day your going to be taller than Danny and I" he joked as he pulled me closer.

For about 5 minutes we were jut holding each other. Then the timer went off. I pulled out the cookies and called down Danny for the cookies.

"Embry want to play some video games before you leave?" Danny asked as he grabbed a cookie.

"Yeah! What are you play?" Embry asked

"Call of Duty. I'll own your ass!" Danny answered

We all just laughed

I waited for Embry's reactions because I always knew what Danny's were. He would grab a lot and go back up stairs. When Embry bit into his first one a huge smile.

"THESE ARE SO GOOOD!" Embry yelled

"I TOLD YOU!!" Danny screamed from the upstairs.

Embry grabbed a bowl and ran up stairs. I just smiled. I started cleaning. Once I was done cleaning I brought my boys some milk and called Michelle back to tell her about my day.


	7. Chapter 7

Embry left after a couple of rounds of Call of Duty with my brother. He kissed me good night and left. He made me feel so happy. I could easily fall asleep now. Before Embry I wouldn't be able to sleep. Insomnia ruled my life. I would go for days without sleep, I even stop smoking.

I woke up the next day for school a little early. My mom and brother were still sleeping. I decided to go on a walk before I would wake Danny up. I put my boots and sweater on. It was fairly cold outside. I started walking toward the forest part to the left to my house. I found a stick and picked it up. I was swing it around when I heard something coming from the forest.

"Hello?" My voice shook. I saw human figure walking toward me. A sudden hint of blood hit my nose.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to get help?" I asked about to walk into forest until I heard a loud growl then the figure was gone within a second. I freaked and ran inside, locked all the doors and called the police.

I started to cry "A person just got attacked by a bear in front of my house!" I was on the phone with the police telling them what happen. The officer on the phone said he would come over and check up on thing. Once I hung up the phone there was a knocking on the door. I hesitated, thinking I should call the police again. But then I heard Embry's voice.

"Azia? Are you okay?" I heard his voice from the front door. I ran to the door hoping the bear wouldn't get him.

"Embry! GET INSIDE THERE IS A BEAR OUTSIDE! I SAW IT." I screamed

He just laughed. I came to check on you. I hugged him and started to cry.

"I think I just saw someone get eaten by a bear! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" I sobbed

"Shhhh. Its okay. I'm pretty sure that's not what happen. Are you sure you weren't seeing things." He comforted.

"EMBRY! I SAW SOMETHING GETTING ATTACKED! I CALLED THE POLICE!" I screamed

"Alright alright. Don't scream. Its still early." Embry hushed me.

"Wait. Why are you here so early?" I questioned him.

"Ummm. Well . . ." Embry wondered

"TRUTH EMBRY JOESPH CALL!" I commanded

"hmmmmm . . . I couldn't sleep. And I was going to throw pebbles are your window to see if you were awake." Embry smiled slowly

I just gave him the evil eye. Then he open arms for a hug. When he did that I jumped in his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Embry. Will you stay till we leave for school. I'll drop you off at school. I'm scared." I asked

"Of course doll face. I'll skip school if you want me too." He grinned at me

"No ditching school! it's a bad habit." I laughed

Since it was still early we fell asleep downstairs for an hour. I opened my eyes and saw Embry sleeping peacefully. I kissed him as I stood up quietly not wanting to wake him. I see him smiling and pulling me back to lay with him.

"Asia? . . ." He said nervously "Will you. . . Stay down here a little longer?"

"of course" I smiled, not the question I wanted to hear.

"Yeah." he blushed then I smiled.

"Sorry I have morning breathe." I covered my mouth

"I don't mind it." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Go make some breakfast for yourself. I need to wake up Danny and get ready." I ran up stairs.

"Asia? Do you and Danny want breakfast?" Embry asked

"No thank you. But can you make something for Danny please." I asked from upstairs.

I walked into Danny's room and he was already up, playing video games.

"Who are you yelling at sis?" He asked

"Embry. Get ready for school." I answered and walked out before he could as me anymore questions.

I quickly got ready. And brushed my hair and teeth. I checked on Danny and he was trying to put his pants on while still playing. That kid is a laugh. He can't get enough video games.

I walked downstairs and Embry was making breakfast for at least 5 people. I smiled when I saw him mixing eggs. I walked up behind him and hugged him. He smelt to nice. Still hugging him from the back I kissed his back. He turned around and stared at me. I love when we would have out little moments. When he stares into my eyes I feel so safe. He leaned in for a kiss and went back to cooking. But I wanted more. I turned down the flame. And started kissing him. He grinned as I kissed more and lifted me up to put me on the counter. We were just kissing in the kitchen when we hear Danny running down the stairs. We pulled away. I jumped off the counter and both blushed. We never kissed like that before.

"What were you guys doing?" Danny laughed "You guys swear like I don't know! Yummy breakfast."

"Oh yeah man. Just eat. I know grow boys need a lot of food." Embry said as he pointed the finger to him. "Are you going to eat sunshine?" He turned to me

I smiled. "Maybe just a little. You made so much foood!"

Danny and Embry laughed "We can finish it."

I started eating breakfast and talking with Danny about the bear. Danny's mouth just opened

Embry P.O.V

That kiss I anyone like before, it was amazing. Maybe because I'm imprinted on Asia. I can't wait to tell her. Then she maybe she won't be scared any more because she will know I will always protect her. Its funny how she thinks I was a bear. Good thing I was patrolling this morning. I wonder how a vampire rouge vampire got to forks. She could have been gone by now if I was there. Aw. Now I'm sad.

"Embry. Embry? Embry! What's wrong?" I heard and felt someone shaking my arm. It was Asia. I smiled

"Huh?" I replied

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing. I'm good." I answered. She smiled which made me smile. I kissed her hand. Danny was just munching down food I made him.

"We better get to school. I'll drop you off first Danny then Embry. I don't want you late Danny." Asia said.

We got up and put our dishes away. I grabbed Asia's plate. No girl of mine is going to carry her dish. My mother taught me better than that. Respect girls always no matter what. Asia ran up stairs after she gave me a kiss to grab her stuff which left Danny and myself alone.

"SOOOO!? You totally dig my sister?" Danny cocked his eyebrow "Can you stay here a little longer." Danny pushed Embry

"hehe. Yeah. How did you know?" I asked

"I hear you ask her this morning. I have like super sonic ears now. I think it's the weather." Danny laughed

Asia came back down. Man. She sure is a looker. I just wanted to spend my whole day with her! I walked up to her lifted her up and spun her around then kissed her nose, as she giggled. Her giggle was so damn adorable. Danny made a gagging noise.

"Good thing I like shirtless boy here. I would pull massive whoopass on him. And plus he is a sucker at Call of Duty." Danny laughed as he walked outside.

"WAIT!!!!!" Asia screamed "The bear!"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the bear is gone." I reassured her.

Then there was a knock on the door. Danny opened the door. It was Charlie. He was the police in town.

"So there was a bear attack in your forest?" Charlie asked

"Yes! It was so scary. It was horrible! Don't let anyone in the forest! They could be eaten alive!" Asia ranted on and on about the bear.

"Hmm. I'll go check it out." Charlie said calmly

"NOOO! WHAT OF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU OFFICER!" Asia yelled but quickly covered her mouth "Sorry."

Charlie laughed "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be fine. Now go to school or I'll have to arrest you. Embry you too."

"We were just about leave Chief Swan." I answer opening the door for everyone

"Miss you will be fine is Embry is here with you." Charlie told Asia

"Thank you Officer. I'm Asia Tan and this is my brother Danny Tan." Asia introduced herself

"Well nice to meet you two." Charlie shook their hands and walked to the forest

We walked to Asia's car. Asia was rushing us in the car. I suppose she is still scared. Poor thing. I won't let anything happen to her. Danny sat in the back and I sat in the front. We were just sitting back enjoying the ride. First we dropped Danny off as Asia planned. Then we were off to drop me off to the rez school.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to the rez school Asia and I were just talking about music, life, our dads and us. She always made me feel better. Even though we haven't been together long it feels like I've known her since I was just a pup.

"So are you sure you want to go to school baby doll?" I looked at Asia

"Yes! I ditched all the time in California and I missed a lot. I decided not to ditch the whole day anymore!" She replied

"Hmm. Mean it?" I questioned "Yes!" She answered

"Okay. Well my next class starts at 9:10 what about yours?" I asked smiling

"Around the same time. Why?" She looked at me confused for a moment then looked at the road

"Because! We aren't going to first period!" I grinned

"NO! I SAID NO DITCHING!" She whined

"AW! That's were your wrong sweet cheeks. You said whole day ditching." I smiled widely

"NO! I SAID NO! WE CAN'T! IM TAKING YOU TO SCHOOL!" She complained

"Well. You don't know where the rez school is. So you can't take me either way." I grinned harder

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Asia exclaimed while she turned her music louder and just drove.

We drove for about 10 minutes without talking. I felt bad. I decided to say sorry.

"I'm sorry babe." I sadly sad giving her a sad face. "IM SORRY BABE!!" I screamed because she didn't hear me.

She then smiled and turned down the music.

"Its okay Embry. Where are we going?" She said smiling

"Um. Lets go to a cliff I like the view. We have like 3 hours to kill. Its up the mountains." I smiled

"Okay. I just don't want to drive in the mountains. I'm scared." She gave a sad face "Will you drive babe? Do you even know how to drive?"

"hahah of course I know how to drive. Here pull over." I motioned my fingers to the left.

We got out of the car. I hugged and kissed her . I walked to the passenger seat with her and gave her kisses around her face. I shut her door and walked over the drivers seat. She buckled her seat as I walked around to the drivers to get in.

"Please be careful. I love this care almost as much I love Danny." She pleaded

"Aw. Well you must trust me to drive." I smiled and buckled my seat belt

"I oddly trust you with my life." She blushed

I started driving. Her car run so smoothly. I like driving this car. It looks like it was going to rain. I wonder if Asia likes the rain, because it rains here a lot.

"Do you like the rain?" I asked

"Not really. I makes my feet wet and it gets irritating." She replied "Why don't you wear a shirt?"

"um. I don't need a shirt. Don't you like my sugar tits?" I answered

"Good answer sugar tits." She laughed

"We are almost there." I told her

She smiled and looked out the window

"The reservation is really pretty." She pointed at some trees

"Yeah, I love living here." I smiled

We were at the cliff. I was out first. I walked over to open the door for her. She looked surprise when I opened the door for her.

"Well aren't you just a gentleman?" She teased

"My mama raised me right." I smiled helping her out of her car.

We walked over to the cliff. I looked over the cliff and Asia pulled me back.

"Please don't do that. Its making me nervous. I don't want you to fall." She looked up to me with sad eyes thinking a little cliff could hurt me.

"Okay, just for you." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

We walked to a rock and sat on it holding each other. It was nice. I liked doing this. I could do this every day!

Asia P.O.V

Embry could of fell! I wouldn't know what I would do. Cry probably. I like this. I don't want to go to school. I just want to stay with Embry. Hmmm. Maybe one day it won't hurt. No we both will go to school and we will just hang out after. Oh wait! I have to meet my moms family today. There is always tomorrow. Okay one day wouldn't hurt. Maybe just today. And then we can go pick up Danny.

I moved a little and fell off the rock. Embry grabbed me before I fell. He stood up while I was sitting on the rock embarrassed. He just smiled at me. I smiled back and looked away.

He turned my head to look at him. I shivered and then he frowned. He sat back down and wrapped pulling me to sit in his lap. He was sitting Indian style and I just curled up in a ball as he held me. I kissed his neck and worked my way to his lips. His kisses were always better than the last. That's why I was always kissing him.

I jumped out of his holding. I started to sweat. It gets really hot when I'm near Embry too long. I wonder why.

"Sorry, I'm sweating." I apologized

"No. Its my fault." Embry apologized

"Why are you so warm? You have a fever!" I touched his neck

"I'll be fine. I promise." He reassured me

"Are you su" I started to say but then Embry swept me off my feet and into his arms and started kissing me.

I stopped kissing him and looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"What time is it?" I asked

Embry walked over to the car, I followed him. He turned on the car and then turned it off.

"Its only 8:15 we are good on time." He kissed again

"Well I decided one day won't hurt. This is the only day we are ditching school! I just started school here remember that." I reminded him

I kissed him twice one on each cheek. He picked me up and sat me down on the hood of the car. We started kissing slowly then I moved down to make out with his neck. I kissing it then all of a sudden he pulled back.

"What?" I looked confused

"Nothing." He blushed

"Embry? Is it something I did?" I asked

"No. . . You just made little Embry very happy. Sorry." He apologized

I smiled and jumped off the car. I hugged him from the back. He was so much taller than me. I hope he isn't embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I talked to his back

"No. I like it. Its just that, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't want you to do anything your not comfortable." He turned around

I just stared at him and tilted my head.

"Embry Call you know you are something else. Most guys would try something but not you." I smiled

He laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Your really handsome. I never told you that." I tippy toed for a kiss.

"Thank you. Well I think you are beautiful! In fact you are the most beautifulestest girl in the world in my opinion. Well besides my mom because she is always first." I smiled

"Understandable." I smiled

We just sat on the hood of the car talking, exchanging a kiss here and there. I could really talk to Embry. He wasn't just a guy trying to get in my pants he was really genuine. I have these strange feelings about him. Its feels like I'm going to be with him forever. And its not ones of those fake forever guys promise stupid girls.

Thinking that I jumped off the car and stared at Embry.

"What?" Embry cocked his eyebrow

"Nothing" I smiled back

"Okay? Miss. Strange." Embry laughed

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked

Embry got up and winked at me. I blushed. Maybe all the blushing will stop when we've been together for a while. We started walking. Today is almost perfect. Besides the bear attack. Embry and I were walking next to the forest near the cliff we were at. I stopped.

"No, please I'm still scared." I frowned

Embry just laughed and tried to hug me. I pulled away.

"Its not funny. I really am scared. And your making fun of me." I told him

He immediately stopped laughing and became serious.

"I'm sorry cupcake. If your that scared we can go walk around the rez town and market places and stuff." He smiled and made me feel better. "Jump on my back I'll carry you to the car."

"I'm heavy. I might break your back." I started walking toward the car.

"I think I can handle carrying you. I'm strong." He flexed his muscle and kissed it.

I just cocked my eyebrow and just said "Okay"

I started running and jumped on his back. I barely made it on his back. He was too tall. Embry laughed and I blushed. I was really red I could feel it.

"I can't jump." I looked away

"Its okay. I'll bend down for you." He smiled

Embry bent down I got oh his back. He pretended not to be able to get up from me being too heavy. Before I could jump off. He stood up like it was nothing.

"You know you really are light. And your boots are wet. Haha" Embry laughed

"Sorry. The floor is wet. I mean ground. Good thing I wore pants today. You know your really warm. Why are you so hot? I know I've asked before I just want to know if your okay" I kissed his shoulder then laid my head down

". . . Your upper lip ring is pocking me." he tried to change the subject

"Your trying to change the subject its okay. Sorry for my ring." I said

We didn't talk for a while. He was still carrying me on his back.

I whispered in Embry's ear "I'm sorry I asked."

Embry suddenly stopped and I accidentally let go of his back and almost fell but Embry caught me some how. He set me on my feet.

"Don't be sorry. You'll know soon. I just don't want to lie to you." He looked down at me. "Lets go walk somewhere else. Where you won't be scared. I'll tell you soon, please stop worrying about it. I'm fine. I promise."

I just looked up to him and nodded. I started walking to the passengers seat when I felt Embry tug my arm. I turned around and he stole a kiss. I blushed

"Every time you blush its still really cute." He grinned at me as opened the door for me. "My lady" He bowed as walking in after I curtsy, of course.

He got in the drivers seat and looked at me. I was smiling at him. He leaned in for a kiss but I rejected it. He just pouted then gave me a sad face, making puppy whimpers. It was so cute. I gave in a kissed him on his cheek. He smiled then tapped his lips. I shook my head no.

"Embry. No more kisses! Your going to get tried of my kisses if I kiss you too much." I told him

"Baby. I could never get tired of you kisses." Embry tried to do an Elvis voice.

I laughed and kissed his lips.

"Did you say that because your getting tired of my kisses?" He asked sadly

"I am shocked you would say that to me sugar tits." I kissed his nose.

"Good!" He yelled

I laughed. Embry started the car. He looked over to me before he started driving. He leaned over to me and buckled my seat belt.

"Safety first sugar lips." He smiled and kissed my lips

I smiled. He buckled his seat belt and drove. We talked about our childhood and music.

"Why do you always leave when the sun is about to set?" I asked "I didn't know kids our age had curfews."

Embry smiled uneasy "You don't have a curfew?"

"Not really. Well yeah I do but I don't know. Its hard to explain." I looked outside the window.

"We are here! We have a few more hours to kill! Before we need to pick up Danny" He exclaimed.

"So what does your mom do?" I asked

"She owns a little shop. In town . . ." He trailed off

"Not a good idea! My mom shop is around here." Embry said ducking down "What if she walks. She is going to skin me if she sees me. OH SHIT!"

"OH MY GOSH! Is that your mom?" I asked as a very young but old enough to be a mom woman walked on the side walk. Before she reached the car Embry jumped in the back trying not to cause eyes to look at my car.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCK! Do you think she saw me?" He whispered

I laughed a little "No babe. Your mom is HOT. She is walking by right now. She is just looking at my car. Just stay down." I acted as if I was looking for papers.

When she passed and was down a little bit more and I started my engine and started driving home or well at least tried to. I have no idea where I'm going.

"Babe. Its okay your good to go. I don't know where we are." I told him

Embry was soon in the front giving me directions "Where are we going?" Embry asked

"I'm kidnapping you. I hope you said good bye to your mother. No just joking. We are going to my house. My mom should still be sleeping. She is a really heavy sleeper." I answered him

We were soon at my house. We first ate. Embry sure can eat a lot. We then went upstairs to my room. Embry looked around my room. I have pictures everywhere.

"WOW. You take a lot of pictures with your friends." He said looking at my pictures from California. I basically introduced him to tall my friends via pictures

"I miss California so much. Washington is really different." I pouted. Embry notice and hugged me.

"Its okay. At least you have a guy friend now. Even though that doesn't replace your friends back home." He comforted me.

"Your right." I smiled and motioned I wanted a kiss. Embry noticed and kissed me.

"You make me feel better. I just hope Danny makes some friends." I said "OH! Do you think Seth and them would hang out with him one day. He is becoming anti social."

"I'm pretty sure they won't mind. But your brother gets scary when he plays video games." Embry laughed

Embry hugged me and we started kissing and ended up on my bed. Before I knew it my pants were off. Embry was on top of me kissing me on my neck, touching me. I was breathing really hard. I was getting really hot. Embry noticed little sweat beads on me and flipped me on the top. I smiled and started kissing him. I was kissing his neck while rubbing his body. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with an aw

"I feel like we are going to fast. I'm sorry. I'm being a pussy." I sat up.

"Your not a pussy. I was being a pussy earlier. So we are a pair of pusses." He smiled and sat up

He was leaning against dashboard and pulled me to him and kissed my forehead

"Like I said earlier. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Embry whispered, I was now in his lap while he is sitting Indian style.

"Thank you" I whispered back while biting his ear

We decided to take a nap before we would pick up Danny. We were just cuddling in my bed with no blankets. There was no need for them because Embry made me warm. I got up and set an alarm for when we had to go get Danny.

"You like the way you look in your panties and just a shirt." Embry smiled

"Don't get used to it." I winked at him

"Aw why not? I like it." Embry asked

"Just because you like it. Never again." I stuck my tongue out

We then fell asleep together till it was 2:15. I got up and turned off the alarm. Embry was still sleeping. I don't like having Danny waiting. I gently kissed Embry's forehead and tippy toed to put my pants on. I looked at Embry still sound asleep. I slipped into my jeans and tippy toed to grab my keys when I felt his hand on my leg. It startled me.

"Why do you always try to leave me when I am sleeping?" Embry stretched and got out of bed

"Its not even like that. You look so peaceful. I don't want to wake that up." I answered

"Good answer." He kissed my cheek "Lets not make Danny boy wait. He might think we were having sex and make it really awkward."

I laughed and started out to my car. I was driving and was out side of the school in 5 minutes. Embry and I

decided to have a staring contest. I lost. The bell finally rang. And Danny wasn't anywhere to be found.

After a couple of minutes I saw Danny. But then he stopped and looked over at this guy. Danny looked

mad. I didn't know what was wrong.

"Embry! Do you see that. Danny looks really mad." I asked

"Yeah. Looks like he is going to hit him! Lets go watch" Embry open the door.

"Embry! I don't like fighting. I'm going to stop it." I told Embry

"Come on. Having his older sister stop a fight not cool." Embry explained to me

While Embry and I were having our little fight Danny was the verge of hitting this guy. I yelled over the

kids watching them verbally fight. They both were saying fowl things.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER!" Danny yelled pushing the kid

"I can't help it. it's the way she makes me feel in my pants." the kid said

"DANNY! COME ON LETS GO!" I yelled

The guy Danny was chewing out smiled at Danny. Danny looked at him and had no hesitation he socked

the guy. They guy ended up on the floor. Danny started walking toward the car. He was taking off his jacket

like he was really irritated.

"Danny. Wtf? What was that?" I asked him when he got to the car

Embry was already outside of the car. Embry touched Danny's back.

"Danny are you feeling sick?" Embry asked

"No. I'm just mad!" Danny said "Lets go home."

All of us got in the car. Danny was in the back looking really mad.

"Danny? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"That guy said something about you. He said that you were hot and how he would like to get in your pants."

Danny growled

"Danny. You knocked that guy out! Over something stupid." I exclaimed

"I'm just so mad!" Danny exclaimed

"Calm down. Its okay." I told him

"DANNY! YOU KNOCKED THAT GUY OUT IT WAS GREAT! Good thing too. She is mine." Embry

shouted.

Danny smiled and calmed down. We got home and my mom was awake. She was getting ready to go meet

her family on the reservation. She met Embry and was impressed. She thinks Embry is a very good looking

young man and very polite. I was ecstatic that Embry and my mom got along. Embry left so I could get

ready to meet the other side. We had out good bye kisses and he was off.


	9. Chapter 9

I started getting ready to meet my moms half brother family. Danny was already done getting ready. He was wearing a black sweater with a white button up with a tie. I didn't know it was a going to church thing. I was just going to wear jeans. I put on a dress with 2 pair of tights on. It was really cold in Forks. I basically just threw clothes on that mashed well together. I wasn't looking forward to meeting this part of my family. It makes me mad how they didn't really welcome my family before until now.

"Lets go." My mama yelled from downstairs

"Coming." Danny an I yelled to her. I started packing things that could save me from boredom like my ipod,cell phone and a book. I shoved them in my bag and went downstairs to put my boots on.

We got in my moms car and rode in silence. My mom was concentrating on driving and not being late. I put in my head phones. I wonder what Embry is doing. I'm his friend and I don't even has his number. I sighed. I'll get it later when I see him again. Maybe he will be at my house after school. I could only hope.

We drove up to this semi large house. I see an old man waiting outside. We get out of the car. It starts to drizzle. The old man seems nice. Typical looking Indian man.

"Hello. I'm Quil Senior. But you kids may call me Old Quil or grandpa. Which ever you like. You must be Danny and Asia. Telly we have a lot to talk about." Old Quil said "Come inside and meet your family."

Telly is my mother. My mom just stood in a daze. She was staring at Old Quil. It made me sad. Old Quil had given my mother her mother which gave her away to a orphanage. She was not wanted but now it was like all had been forgiven. All three of us walked in. It was weird because we grew up with an asian family and now we have a Indian family. It was just odd to me. We walked in and I see a husband and a wife cooking and then a son looking like he didn't want to be here. Michael and I were excited at first but then found it awkward. My mother was given up for adoption so we were kind of like a bastard family. In my head I repeated "Hey family. You didn't want my mother when she was a child but now your with arms open wide."

Old Quil hugged my brother and I. I was hesitant. He understood. I was not happy neither was Danny.

"ASIA!" I looked up the son looking like he didn't want to be here was Quil Ateara!

I laughed. Old Quil - Quil. Cute he was named after his grandfather.

"Quil Ateara. I suppose we are like half cousins or something. This is my brother Danny." I pointed to Danny

"Hey man. I'm going to see a lot of you soon." Quil hugged Danny.

Danny just looked at him confused.

"I thought Californian people like to hug?" Quil laughed

Old Quil looked confused. "How do you know Asia already? She hasn't started school on the reservation yet."

"She is dating Embry Call." Quil pushed me

"We aren't dating. We just hang out." I pushed Quil back

"She threw an apple at his head." Quil laughed

Old Quil just gave me a pat on the back and smiled at me.

"What? We are starting school on the reservation? Isn't that for full Quileute Indians only?" Danny asked

Old Quil smiled "Well considering you're my grandson and I'm part of the council I got you two in with no problem."

"Half grandson." I huffed

Old Quil frowned before he could say anything to me. Quils mom and dad came out of the kitchen.

"Hi. You can call us Auntie and Uncle. Children." Auntie said

"Do you need any help with dinner Auntie" I asked

"No sweetie, Just get to know your cousin." Aunitie replied

My mother, Uncle and Old Quil went to a room to talk. Quil, Danny and I went to Quils room as we waited for dinner. Quil and Danny were playing video games.

"After dinner want to go to Emily's?" Quil asked Danny and I

"Yeah." I smiled "Is Embry going to be there?"

"He might not. He is busy." Quil told me.

Danny seemed really happy he had someone to play with now. Auntie yelled for us. We ran down stairs. My mother and somewhat grandfather seemed like really happy to be in each other lives again. I smiled at Old Quil. A smile saying I'm sorry for what I said earlier. He motioned for me to eat.

I started eating. Auntie sure made a lot of food. But with the way Danny and Quil were eating there was no food left. During dinner we talked as if we had known each other all our lives.

Old Quil suggested all 3 of us move into the house with the whole family.

"There won't be any room for Michelle and Paula when they come." I said.

Uncle and Quil looked at each other. "We can make rooms. We were thinking about making the house bigger anyways."

I nodded. And thought living on the reservation wouldn't be that bad.

Danny and Quil insisted on having ice cream. Except Danny only eats rainbow sherbert. He has a thing about ice cream.

"Auntie do you have rainbow sherbert? Danny asked our new Auntie who I was very found of.

"No sweetie. We don't. Quil ate all of the ice cream. He is a little piggy." She squeezed Quils cheeks

"aw ma. I'm not a piggy. I'm a wolf." Quil laughed

"I'll go get some ice cream at the market." I offered "If my mom lets me use her car."

"Grandpa? What ice cream do you like?" Danny asked

He smiled widely by hearing Danny calling him grandpa. "I like rainbow sherbert as well young wolf."

My mom pushed me the keys. "Quil, Danny are you guys coming?"

They both got up and raced to the door. Such a guy thing. Making out every little thing into a competition. We went to the store and back. I could get use to living on the reservation. School in Forks wasn't really that great. Even if I had only been to school once. I'll go tomorrow.

It was getting late. Danny and I had school in Forks. We would start school on the rez on Monday. I couldn't wait for Monday. Before we left Old Quil called me over.

"Asia. I am glad you are no longer mad at what I have done to your mother. It was a really hard decision I had to make." Old Quil start to tear up "I love you and your family very much."

"Old Quil please don't cry." I hugged hi. Seeing and old man cry isn't that great. It broke my heart.

"Thank you for your forgiveness. I hope your sisters will understand too." Old Quil smiled. He then handed me a necklace. "I made it for you. I hope you like it."

I smiled. It was a necklace with a wooden wolf craving. "I love it! Thank you." I hugged him and fitted the necklace over my head.

We said our good bye and went off.


	10. Chapter 10

Quil P.O.V

We ended up not going to Emily's house. We got caught up just talking. The Tans were a nice addition to the Ateara family. Grandpa and Auntie Telly seem really happy to be in each others lives. Danny seems to have a lot of energy. Asia seemed kind of pissed but I think she is okay now.

"Night guys. See you guys soon!" I waved.

Once they left I had to go patrol. I debated if I should tell Embry about his woman being my cousin. I laughed. She will be living with us by the end of month. We are going to start making the house bigger right away.

"I have to go patrol." I kissed my mom and ran out the door

"Quil, how was meet your other family?" Jake asked

"YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT!" I screamed to Jake.

"Don't scream your thoughts at me. I can read your mind man." Jake snapped

"We have to wait for Embry." I said

"Hey buddies." Embry shot out of a bush

"ASIA AND DANNY ARE MY COUSINS!" I blurted out

"NO WAY!" Jake and Embry said at the same time.

"Yeah, get this. They are starting school with us on Monday. AND they are going to be living at my house by the end of the month." I jumped on my hind legs.

"Are they going to help you with the house?" Embry asked

"Yeah Danny is. I don't know about Asia." I told him

"I'll help when I'm not patrolling." Embry gave a wolf smile.

"So you were going to ask out my cousin?" I asked Embry as we were patrolling "She thinks you were a bear? You have to tell her soon."

"Yeah, I failed though. And Danny heard me try. He laughed at me. It was weird. There was a random vampire right outside of her house! It was horrible." Embry whimpered "Danny was pretty heated after school."

"When do you think he is going to phase?" Jake jumped in

"Soon man, soon." Embry said.

The rest of the night we talked about school and our imprints. Good thing Embry imprinted now we could talk about girls again! THANK THE WOLF GOD!

Embry P.O.V

How odd. Asia and Danny are part of the Ateara blood line. Danny is going to phase anytime. I hope he isn't by Asia when he does. I'll go see them tomorrow. Yeah I'll go see them tomorrow.

"I'm coming with you after school man. I love my new Auntie. She is so nice." Quil jumped in my thoughts

"Man! I'm coming too. I haven't met Danny yet." Jake also jumped in.

"So! Quil how does it feel to have a HOT cousin?" Jake asked

I growled

Jake laughed

Quil answered "Its great man. I can't wait to see my other two cousins. And please do not refer to my cousin as hot." He joked " But really. I don't find her attractive anymore because she is related to me. She has the Ateara blood. If we had a baby it would come out with like 3 toes and 1 eye ball."

I growled again

"I could have a kid with her and it would be beautiful!" Jake joked.

I pounced on him. And we started fighting.

"Come on guys stop fighting. We are going to get in trouble." Quil tried to break it apart. Then we heard Sam bark

"Knock it off!" Sam howled

"Embry, Quil, and Jake go over to the Tan's house every day to make sure when Danny phases you guys are over there." Sam commanded "Embry! And try not to googly eye Asia while you do this. I don't want Danny to phase and your not there. You know him better than we do."

"Sam. Of course. I will." I answered

"Hey guys. We are going to pick Asia and Danny from school because Danny knocked out a kid at school today and he was pretty heated." I told them

We patrolled more. Then went home to go to bed. I'll go pick them up from school tomorrow.

Asia P.O.V

Only 3 more days to go to high school in Forks. Danny and I ate and left for school. I walked in to my first class. My teacher was late. I wasn't trying to make any friends I wasn't going to be here long. Every talked amongst themselves leaving me to listen to my ipod. I listened to a couple of songs when my teacher walked in.

"Sad to say that will be leaving us to go too the school on the reservation." the old man said

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Your not Indian?" some girl said

"I'm part Quileute." I answered

"That doesn't make sense." the same girl said

"Well I don't know? Ask the Quileute council. Because I don't know." I told the girl. She just looked at me. I didn't mean to sound mean, its just that I don't know the answers.

"TEST TIME!! On the books we've been reading." teach said

Everyone groaned except me. I read Frankenstein already in California. Class was over and the teacher held me after class for a while.

" we are going to miss your intellect here." the teacher told me. "You were the only one who aced the test and your essay was perfect. You teachers on the reservations are lucky have you."

"Thanks" I told him taking my paper from him. It was weird because I have only been there for 2 days. And I had only 3 days left.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. I sat with Danny. And we ate alone. It was like we weren't welcome. And I highly doubt we will be welcomes on the rez. We were going to the only asian kids there.

The bell went off signaling us that we may leave school now. I was walking to the parking lot when I saw 3 shirt less guys walking towards me. All the girls were looking staring at them. A few tried talking to them but they weren't interested. The girl from my first class was hanging all over Embry. It made me mad. Embry just politely rejected her. I could see it on her face. I smiled widely. Embry ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I love his hugs.

"Sup cuz" I pushed Quil

"Nothing. Really. Girls here are vultures!" Quil exclaimed

"No just the pathetic ones." I laughed

Embry kissed my cheek. And I leaned against him. Jake and Quil were fighting off girls. Embry and I cuddle. Embry was playing with my necklace Old Quil gave me.

"This is pretty. Looks very nice on you." Embry said

Jake and Quil made gagging noises.

Quil noticed Danny walking, but then was stopped but some kid.

"FUCKIN' SHIT! it's the guy who he knocked out yesterday." I screamed "FUCK! He brought friends!"

We all started running towards Danny. There was already a crowd around them. The guys friends were hold Danny as they hit him. They only a got a few hits in before Danny broke free of their grasp. Danny started shaking. I was really scared. Quil and Jake grabbed Danny and took him to the woods. Everyone was just staring at the them. I started crying. Embry hugged me and walked me to my car.

"Calm down. Calm down. Don't worry." Embry tried to comfort me.

"What is wrong with him!" I yelled.

"Please. Not right now. Your brother needs my help." Embry held my face in his hands. "Stop crying please."

I nodded.

"I'll come by a little later. And if its too late I'll see you tomorrow." Embry said

"No come over tonight. I'll be awake. I promise." I told him

He nodded and kissed me good-bye.

I drove home and for hours Danny wasn't home and neither was my mom. I had finished all my homework. I was just alone. I began to hear noises. I ran to the phone and called Old Quil.

"Grandpa?" I whispered in the phone

"Asia? whats wrong?" He asked quickly

"Nothing. I'm just scared. I'm hearing things from outside." I told him. "Danny isn't home yet and Embry told me not to worry."

"Calm down. Your okay. Danny is will not be coming home for a couple of days. Do you want to stay here while your moms at work?" He asked me

"Why isn't he coming home? No I'll be fine. I just get scared easily. I'm just being a wimp." I told him

"Well he just needs to be gone for a couple of days don't worry. Just come over if your scared again." Old Quil said

"Okay good night." I told him

"Night Asia" he told me and we hung up

I sat on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Embry wouldn't let anything happen to Danny and Quil is my cousin. Well just found out he was my cousin. Still, family won't hurt family. I dozed off. When I heard a rock hit my window. I looked outside and it was Embry. I smiled and ran downstairs. It was around 11pm and my mom would be home in an hour. Embry was all wet from the rain. I opened the door and Embry smiled at me. I melted every time he smiled at me.

I walked straight the kitchen and Embry followed. I started to make him some breakfast for dinner. Danny loves when I make him breakfast for dinner.

"You don't have to cook for me." Embry hugged me from my waist.

"No its fine. I like the feeling of being needed." I looked up towards Embry then back to the eggs I was cooking for him

"Your very much needed in my life more than you know." Embry kissed my head.

I sighed.

"Whats wrong buttercup?" Embry turned me around.

"Where Danny? Is he okay?" I asked

"He is at Emily's don't worry. Your mom already knows and she is okay with it. I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Embry reassured me. "Sam said I could stay with you if I need to."

"Sam said you could stay here?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Its hard to explain." Embry laughed "smells yummy."

He was trying to change the subject. I'll get it out of him later.

"Go sit down." I told him and he went to sit down "What do you want to drink?"

"You baby me too much." Embry smiled

"You don't like it?" I frowned

"I LOVE IT!" Embry got up and kissed me.

"I like milk. I'll get it." Embry kissed me on my cheek.

Embry ate. I didn't have an appetite. We watched TV for a little while.

"Are you going to sleep over?" I asked Embry as I lay in his lap

"If that's an invite then yes I am." Embry kissed my nose

I got up and started walking up stairs. Embry followed me. We were in my room just talking when my mom came home. I put my finger to my lips "shhhhh." I walked out of my room to greet my mom and talk to her about Danny. She told me not to worry. But I couldn't help but worry about him. The look on her face made me feel a lot better. She said good night and for me to go to bed.

I walked back into my room. Embry was sleeping on my bed already. He was always so peaceful when he was sleeping. I tipped toed around my room trying not to wake him up. I changed into my pjs and cuddled up to Embry. He was a little startled when I put my arm around his stomach. Embry then wrapped his arms around me. We laid in my bed just listening to each other breathe.

"Em? Are you awake?" I whispered

"hmm." He moaned

"I can't sleep." I whispered again "I'm worry about Danny."

Embry then opened his eyes and sat up to look at me. I just laid there with worry in my eyes. Danny has never not called me when he wasn't coming home. I'm just worried.

"Don't worry babe. I swear on my life Danny will be okay. I wouldn't lie to you." Embry smiled "And plus, I wouldn't let anything happen to Danny boy."

"If he is hurt I'm never talking to you ever again!" I sternly said

Embry just made a whimpering sound and got on top of me, then he smiled. I giggled

"You don't mean that!" Embry stared in my eyes

Embry's look always got me in a weird trance, a trance of happy feelings. I got butterflies in my stomach and just smiled.

"Danny always comes first!" I smiled

"Well then, I'm glad nothing is going to happen to him. So we can still be together." Embry smiled.

"We're together?" I asked

"Well I don't know. We act like it." Embry looked embarrassed

"Embry I never said I liked you." I looked at him

Embry then got off of me and looked down. "I'm sorry." Embry started sniffling

Embry was leaning against the wall. I saw how sad he was. And I was just joking. I shouldn't joke with him about us. I jumped on top of him.

"Aw. Embry I was joking with you! Please don't be sad. I like you a lot! A LOT!" I flung my arms in the air and smiled at him. "Plus, you didn't tell me you liked me and you didn't ask me to be yours!" I kissed him letting he know I was joking,

"WELL! I like you a lot and I want you to be my girl." Embry exclaimed

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I winked at him

"Yes, you should be flattered." He joked.

"I'm sorry, you just not my type I'm sorry ." I told him "JUST JOKING! I would love to be your girlfriend."

"YAY!" Embry kissed me.

Then we were just staring into each others eyes. Embry slowly leaned in for a kiss. I gentle held his head in my hands. We passionately started kissing. Embry's hand were on my waist. He was moving me back and forth on top of him then he laid me down. I wrapped my legs around him. Embry smiled and start kissing my neck.

"Is it okay?" Embry stopped

"Yeah. Don't stop." I kissed him

Embry then started taking of my clothes.

Embry P.O.V

I started taking off Asia's clothes. I can't believe I'm doing this right now. Maybe its too soon. Asia started unbuttoning my shants,(pants made into shorts).

"Wait." I stopped her unbuttoning "I think its too soon."

She just smiled and nodded and put her clothes on. She just stopped and kissed my cheek.

"You tell me when your ready." She smiled

"Your really understanding." I told her

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to pressure me to do anything I didn't want to do." Asia said "Even though I REALLY want to just make you and little Embry happy."

"hmmm. Well I don't know. We don't have to go all the way." I smiled

She smiled and then started kissing my neck and rubbing little Embry, which made him really happy. Asia then unbuttoned my shants, she placed little Embry in her mouth and moved her head up and down and her tongue did some magical thing. I started to moan. She started giggling.

"Your really good at that." I whispered, she kept going till I told her to stop. She got up and pointed me to her bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom she was brushing her teeth. She was just brushing her teeth. I smiled at her widely.

"What?" She laughed

"I don't know." I walked to her bed

She then finished brushing her teeth and jumped on her bed next to me. It was almost 2 in the morning. I started kissing her trying to return the favor but she stopped me.

"I have school in the morning Embry. I think I should sleep." She frowned

"Fine." I pouted then smiled at her. I then wrapped my arms around her and kissed her goodnight. We both drifted off into a happy slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Embry P.O.V

Asia is sleeping. I bet she thought I would sleep too. Man. I do I just want to sleep next to her every night, but not tonight. I need to go check on Danny. I hope she isn't a light sleeper. I quickly and quietly slipped away from under her arms. Asia looked so adorable when she sleeps and she smells amazing! I undressed and jumped out the window to Emily's house.

"Danny. Just try to calm down. You'll phase back." Quil tried to calm Danny down. "You're a weird pup. You phase back to your human form no problem the first time. But then when you phase back into a wolf you can't phase back."

I heard them in my head. I laughed. "Danny? You okay?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Is Asia okay?" Danny asked

"Yeah she is fine." I said as I ran in front of Emily's house to see Quil trying to help Danny.

"Good! Don't be messing around with my sister! I can get into your thoughts!" Danny snapped. "Maybe I'm tripping on something!" Danny howled "WHAT IF THIS ISN'T REAL! AND I'M JUST DREAMING!" Danny then dropped his wolf body to the ground. "Let me sleep this off."

Quil and I laughed hard together. "He's something special." Quil laughed "He phased back to his human form right when you left then phased back to his wolf form and can't get out of it."

"Damn. What made him phase to his human form?" I asked Quil

"I don't know. He is was just so calm. But then he phased wolf and started talking about maybe this is a dream or how he is tripping on acid. When he has never done acid before." Quil answered

"Danny." I nudged the giant chocolate brown wolf with my nose "WHAT THE HECK! HE REALLY JUST FELL ASLEEP!"

"Just leave him." Sam's human form yelled to us from Emily's house. "He'll phase when while he sleeps. I'll watch him from here. Go home you two." Quil and I phased back

"What are you about to do right now?" Quil asked

"Going back to Asia's" I answered as I put my shants on "she fell asleep and I feel horrible sneaking away."

"wolf business calls man." Quil laughed "Alright. Night man. Well morning. I'll see you in like 5 hours."

"I don't want to go to school. Bye Quil." I waved and ran back to Asia's house.

I ran to Asia's house and her light was on. Fuck I thought to myself. I hope she isn't mad or worst hurt. I stopped and realized 'How am I suppose to get back up to her room?' I looked around outside and found a ladder. I picked up the ladder and gentle placed it near her window. I figured she heard the ladder because after I placed it under her window she slammed her window shut. I laughed. Then noticed she locked it too. I started climbing the ladder when I got to her window Asia was sitting on her bed playing on a gameboy. I knocked on the window. She just glared at me.

"Come one Asia please let me in." I mouthed to her

She shook her head no and went back to her game. I could hear that she was playing tetris. I knocked again and pretended I was shivering. Asia then rolled her eyes and walked to the window. She opened it and just started at me.

"Your not cold!" She looked at me and walked back to her game.

I climbed into her room. "Playing tetris?" I asked

"How did you know?" She looked at me with widen eyes

"I could hear the music. I have wolf ears." I winked at her

"Don't try to play your cute shit with me! I'm not in the mood!" She snapped

"Why? Are you mad?" I sat next to her

"No. Well kind of. More worried than mad! I woke up and you weren't here! No note no nothing! And Danny hasn't called yet." Asia started to get teary eyed

"I just went to see Danny right now! That's why I was gone. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. He is okay." I hugged her. She started crying more.

"I'm just worried about him." She managed to say

I took the gameboy from her hand, turned it off along with the light and laid beside her. She stopped crying and pinched me.

"What was that for?" I asked

"For making me worry!" she laughed then kissed where she pinched me

"Sorry." I kissed her nose. "Go to bed we both have school in a couple of hours!"

Asia fell asleep right away. I heard her mom leave for work. Her mom works hard for the money. The Donna Summer song began to play in my head, that's what I get growing up without a dad. I know Donna Summer music, which isn't that bad. Asia started to snore. It was the cutest little snoring ever! I believe I fell asleep shortly after started snoring.

Asia's alarm clock went off at 7:00am. I stretched and reached the for the alarm clock. I turned it off and stretched again. Asia yawned and smiled laying her head on my chest.

"I'm still tired!" Asia whispered

"Lets not go to school!" I laughed

"Your funny." She stood up and put her feet under my butt "My feet are cold." She smiled

"Oh okay. You just wanted to touch my butt!" I laughed and closed my eyes putting my hands behind my bed.

"No. If I wanted to touch it then I would!" She exclaimed taking her feet from under my butt. She then tried to move off the bed to get ready for school, but I grabbed her to stay in bed with me for a little bit longer. She smiled and snuggled next to me.

"Are you excited to go to school on the rez on Monday?" I asked

"Kind of. I'm more nervous I won't fit in." She looked out the window

I moved my hand to her face to make her look at me "Everyone will love you there baby doll and if they don't I'll hurt them."

Asia then smiled "Well its just a thing. Girls don't seem to like me."

"But you have so many girl friends in your pictures." I told her

"Well I grew up with them. Other then them other girls didn't really like me." She sighed

"Because your cuter!" I exclaimed

She laughed and pushed me away. "I need to get ready for school." She walked to the door and then open and stood there for a second then closed the door and frowned. "I remembered I don't have to wake up Danny."

I got up and hugged her. "You worry too much."

"I do not!" she said as she pushed me away, walking to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans. Then she walked over to her drawers and pulled out a white shirt.

"Don't mind me. I don't mind if you change in front of me." I grinned at her

"You wish Embry!" She laughed as she walked into her bathroom

"I DO!" I screamed

She then open the door tying up her hair into a sloppy ponytail. She turned on the sink and started brushing her teeth.

"Embry? Want to brush your teeth?" She asked me

"I don't have my brush." I replied

"I have one for you. Its new." She smiled

"Aw. You thought about my hygiene!" I raised my hands in the air

"Um. Sure. Okay. No. I don't like morning breathe. That's why I haven't kissed you yet!" She laughed

I frowned "YOUR MEAN!"

"No I'm not, Brush your teeth." She handed me the tooth brush as I passed her

"You just want me to kiss you!" I laughed

"Keep telling yourself that Call." She said as she walked away.

I came out of the bathroom to find Asia playing her gameboy again. She was now wearing a Mickey Mouse sweater with a leather jacket over it. She looked cute. I grabbed her gameboy and demanded a kiss.

"Take my shit. You don't get shit!" She joked as she tried to grab her gameboy but couldn't reach it because I lifted my hand up.

"Don't act like you don't want to be all over me." I laughed

She then jumped on the bed trying to reach her gameboy. She failed and I laugh.

"I'm going to loose Embry!" She cried

"Fine." I handed her game to her.

She then turned it off and kissed my forehead.

"This is possibly the only time I will ever get to see the top of you head!" She laughed

"Yeah, its okay. You can stand on your bed while I stand here. I don't mind." I said as I pretended to bit her boobies.

She laughed and slapped my head away. "Perv"

"You like me." I smirked in her head.

"Your okay." She held my face in her hands and kissed me.

Its was only 7:15, so Asia and I took a 5 minute nap. After 5 minutes Asia got up and walked downstairs. She started making us breakfast.

"Baby. Go sit down. I'll make up breakfast." I told her

"Babe! Its okay I don't mind." She said mocking me

"Please. You do too much for me." I begged her

"I don't do anything for you!" She walked out of the kitchen and came back with her ipod and speakers. She put in her ipod and started playing music. Coheed and Cambria - Welcome Home was the first song to play. She started bopping her head to the guitar. Everything she did made me smile. I finished making breakfast and we were just listening to the music.

"OH SHIT! We are going to be late!" Asia screamed turning off her ipod and unplugging her speakers.

"I'm just going to run to school after you go to class." I told her

She stopped what she was doing. "Are you sure babe?"

"Yes." I smiled. Asia then frowned

We got into her car and she started driving to school. When we got to the parking lot we were still early. And people were staring at either Asia's car or Asia her self. No wonder she doesn't feel like no one will like her at school. Everyone just stares at her! She was just looking down.

"What's wrong peaches?" I asked

She smiled when she looked at me. "Nothing. I'll be fine."

"Don't worry about those people! They are dumb asses!" I kissed her. We sat in her car till the bell rang. And still people were still staring. I got out of the car while Asia stared gathering her things. I opened the door for her and she smiled.

"Your such a gentleman." She made googly eyes at me

"Like I said baby. My mama taught me right." I winked at her. She giggled and hugged me. I didn't want to leave but I had to go to school.

"Do you want to take my car?" She asked me

"No. I rather run." I told her

"Are you sure?" She asked me looking up with concerned eyes

"Cupcake. I am sure." I smiled down at her. "I'll try to come see you today or pick you up from school."

"Okay. Bye Sugar tits." Asia kissed me good bye

"Bye Bubby." I kissed her back.

"You have too many names for me." She walked away ask girls and guys stared at her. I ran back to her and kissed her on the cheek "Bye Asia."

"Go to school Embry Call!" She commanded.

I ran towards home. Because I haven't seen my mother in almost a week. She deserves to see her son.

"EMBRY JOESPH CALL!" My mom screamed "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?!!"

"Mom its official wolf business." I walked toward her

"Honey I haven't seen you in almost week!" My mom cried as she hugged me. "I don't like you being a wolf."

"Mom I know. But aren't you glad I told you. Remember how I was before I told you." I looked at her

"I know honey. I'm glad you told me." My mom kissed my head

"You know that whole imprinting thing mom?" I asked her

"Yeah why honey?" She answered cocking an eyebrow at me

"Well my imprint is named Asia Tan. And she is amazing and I want you to meet her. I'm pretty sure you will love her. Her little brother just phased into a wolf last night. She just found out she was part Quileute and she is Quil's cousin! " I huffed in one breathe.

My mother just stared at me with tears coming into her eyes. Oh no! My mom was going to cry thinking I'm going to leave her alone for the rest of he life!

"My little boy has an imprint! How cute! Come bring her by the shop when you can." My mom hugged me

"Okay. I'll try as soon as possible. I have to patrol and still go to school. Mom will you write me a note for being late please." I gave my mom puppy eyes.

"Of course sweetie." she smiled.

Even if my mom didn't show it she was still uneasy about my whole wolf side and patrolling the reservation. I told her its an honor. But to her its just another way to find out who my dad was. For the longest time I didn't tell my mom about wolf side. It got so bad, she was trying to send me back to the Makah reservation. She thought I was doing drugs and drinking since I would come home all tired. I had to tell her. At first she cried out of happiness I wasn't messing up my life. Then she cried harder for me not thinking she would understand. But she didn't really take it easy on me. She even talked to Sam which made her uncomfortable. I was having flash backs of that talk. Sam chewed me out later that night. It gave me chills down my back.

"Mommy. I love you." I hugged her

"Why all of the sudden love?" She looked at me

"Just because you do so much for me and I feel at times I take you for granted. And your not going to be here for a long time. I just want to let you know I love you." I told her

My mom started crying. "Embry. You know I love you too. And I think you just called me old." she said as she was writing my note. "Go to school now pumpkin. I love you." She kissed my cheek and handed me the note. I grabbed some food from the refrigerator and out the door toward school. I was there in 5 minutes. I stopped running when I entered school grounds. I arrived right when the bell rang. Everyone was already walking to class. The second bell rang and I was officially late for class. I walked to class and handed the teacher the note. She motioned me to sit down. It was English. I sat there as the teacher let us talk about our weekend with our fellow classmates for 10 mintues so she could get the lesson plan ready.

"I feel like I don't see you anymore man. Well besides patrol that's it." Jacob leaned over to talk to me.

'Sorry Jake. I don't mean it. Its hard. I need to spend more time with my mom. I miss her and she isn't going to be here forever." I told Jake

"Yeah, I know how that is." Jake looked away.

"I'm sorry man. I love you." I told him

Jake cocked his eyebrow at me. "Its all good man. I know my mom is looking down at us. And she was watching you last night with Asia! Why the sudden love?" Jake joked

"Your funny Jake. Your mom wouldn't check on poor bastard child Embry Call. Why I just had an urge to tell you I love you man! Your not going to be here for ever either." I laughed

"So you made it with Asia last night?" Jake got interested

I laughed "I'm keeping my thoughts to myself. Danny will get kill me if he found out."

"WHAT! Come on man tell me." Jake leaned in closer "Was she good?"

"She is mine. I don't want to make you jealous. We didn't go all the way. I think its too soon." I told Jake.

"Embry. Your turning more and more like a girl every day. But I can't complain if you got some what some you got some." Jake pushed me

I smiled "Little Embry and I never been so." The teacher cut me off. Jake laughed.

", would you like to share with us? You seem to be the only one talking anymore."

Jake laughed harder. I turned red. "No ma'am." I shrieked. Jake kept laughing

", Please. Stop laughing it wasn't that happy." The teacher snapped

I started laugh as Jakes smile turn into a line. Class went on. Soon the bell rang and I walked to my locker with Jake, to find a Chelsea, a girl who a little bit too friendly and I was hooking up with her before I imprinted on Asia. I hope Asia never finds out about the things Chelsea and I have done and where.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breathe. Jake just smiled and pushed me.

"All the girls want Embry Call." Jake joked.

"Hey guys." Quil jumped behind us. "Ouch Embry. Chelsea is waiting for you. What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know depends what she wants. I tried to tell her I didn't want to hook up with her anymore." I looked at Quil.

Jake laughed "Well we all know what she wants. She obviously loves Embry Call." I pushed Jake into a locker

"Ouch Embry! That really hurt." he put his hand over his head acting like it hurt when I knew he didn't have a scratch on him.

"I'm just going to walk around." I turned around

"Embry Call!" I heard Chelsea's voice call my name. I turned around and gave an awkward smiled. Jake and Quil were not behind Chelsea. They both stared and laughed.

"Hey Chelsea." I tried to walk away but she grabbed me with he tiny hands. He black hair was covering her face.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore Embry?" She got a little closer

"Umm. I tried telling you earlier this week I don't want this anymore." I looked at her

"Well I think you still want me." Chelsea licked her lips. I thought to myself why did I get involved with an easy girl. I must of looked very uncomfortable because then Seth popped up. Seth Clearwater does the weirdest things but I thank him for this.

"Embry! I have a problem! Please help me!" Seth pleaded. Chelsea rolled her eyes

"Sorry Chels. Seth needs my help." I walked away. She grabbed my hand. "You don't just dump me. I hope you know that." She looked pissed

"Seth! What do you need?" I asked

"Nothing I didn't want you to be late to class." Seth laughed

"Seth! Thanks. I needed that." I hugged him. Little Seth Clearwater had saved me. "I'll walk you to class."

"No problem man. And You don't have to." Seth laughed "I hope she doesn't give Asia any problems. Don't worry I'll protect her if your not there." Seth grinned wide

"SETH!" I yelled

"Just joking Embry. I know she is yours." Seth's hands were up trying to calm me down.

"I'm calm." I laughed "If I'm not there and Chelsea talks to Asia faint or something."

Seth laughed "Alright. I'll try."

I walked Seth to his class and then walked to mine. The rest of the day went smoothly except for the end of lunch. Chelsea demanded me to talk to her. I was just eating with my friends and she pulled my ear. The pack stood up thinking I would get angry but I wasn't angry.

"Embry! What is wrong with you? You can't just stop wanting to hook up!" Chelsea yelled at me

"Shhh. I just don't feel right about hooking up with you anymore. Its not fair to both of us because we both know that there is nothing that will come out of it." I looked down at her

"I tell guys its no more hooking up. Not the other way fuck face!" Chelsea pushed me and walked away.

I walked back to the table where the pack was sitting down. "Hey guys." I laughed

"What did she say?" Jake and Quil asked

"You need to stop letting girls walk over you. That's why Chelsea thinks she has you because you let her treat you like that." Jared threw a French fry at me.

"She is just mad because she cuts off the guy not the other way around." I laughed

"She is going to bitch when Asia come." Brady spoke up

"Yeah, and Asia is too nice to be messed with." Collin jumped in

"I feel like the little pups love my imprint!" I joked

Brady and Collin blushed. Seth just smiled and nodded to piss me off. "Knock it off Seth." I slapped the back of his head. Lunch was over and I walked to my next class.

"Yeah, you better watch out for her when Asia comes." Jake looked at me

I frowned. School ended and I was leaving and I saw Chelsea giving me a death glare as she tried to flirt with Jake. I laughed to myself. Jacob Black loves Renesmee Cullen. Chelsea didn't have a chance. She was just the girl everyone got with on the reservation. I don't think she even mind being the rez slut. I walked up to them.

"Jake, are you coming?" I asked

"Yeah. I got to go Chelsea. Maybe we will hang out another time." Jake put on a fake smile. But Chelsea was blind. She couldn't tell it was fake smile.

"Bye Chelsea." I waved and gave an awkward look

"By Jake. Bye Embry" She smirked. I wonder what she was planning in her head.

"Where are we going?" Quil popped up

"Yeah, where are we going?" Jake asked

"Lets go pick up Asia. I was with her at school and everyone stares at her." I frowned

"Okay. Lets have 3 extremely buff guys go pick her up. She won't get any stares from that!" Quil laughed

"Well she was so happy when we picked her up yesterday and she needs friends." I started running.

Jake and Quil started running too. "We are just going to drop her off at home and then go to Emily's." I told them. We got to Asia's school and there was a fight going on.

"BITCH CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I heard Asia's voice.

Jake, Quil and I ran to the circle. When we were able to see what was going on. Asia had this girls hair wrapped around he fist and Asia was pull it.

"GET OFF ME FAT ASS BITCH SLUT!" the girl screamed "GET THIS WHALE OFF ME!"

Asia started punching this girl. Did I feel sorry for that girl. She must have pissed Asia off. I then picked up Asia and carried her away.

"EMBRY! LET ME GO! IM NO FINISHED WITH THAT BITCH!" Asia screamed. Jake and Quil helped the girl up. She was crying and ran to her friends. Jake and Quil started walking towards us.

"ASIA! Why were you fighting her?" I asked looking at her

Asia looked ashamed. "I don't know why I got so mad. It just happen. First she knocked my books out of my hand and I said excuse you. And then she said my fat ass was in the way. I don't like being called fat And that I was a slut because I had guys pick me up at school. And that I probably fucked someone to get to school on the reservation. Then she said that Danny must be so sad since his sister is such a slut. That's why he isn't here. Then all of a sudden she was on the floor and I was hitting her. Things like that don't make mad but that girl just kept messing with me and I couldn't take it anymore." Asia cried

I just hugged her. When the girl walked by calling Asia a slut again. Asia broke out of the hug and punched the girl in the face knocking her to the floor. Jake and Quil started running towards us. Asia started shaking and breathing hard. She then calmed down and got in her car right after she spit on the girl. All 4 of us were in the car. Asia was just blasting her music. When we got out of the car Asia was fine. She acted as if nothing happen. Girls are weird.

"Are you guys hungry?" Asia smiled

"You're the best cousin." Quil hugged her

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jake replied

I smiled "More time with you. We have to eat then leave though. We have to go to Emily's"

"Oh okay. I'll cook something fast. What about chicken nuggets? Then I'll pack the rest of the snicker doodles for you guys." Asia started walking

"YES! SNICKERDOODLES!" I jumped "Danny will be happy to get some." Asia smiled then frowned.

"Sit down. I'll bring you guys some chips to snack on while you wait. What do you guys want to drink? We have apple juice, milk and water." Asia asked walking to the kitchen

I got up to help her. "Embry go sit down. I'll bring it to you." she kissed my cheek. She was so good to me. And the whole Chelsea thing hung over me with shame.

"Water please." Quil yelled

"Yeah me too please." Jake screamed after Quil

"Whats wrong Em?" Asia looked up to me as she wrapped her arms around me

"Nothing." I kissed her forehead and she proceeded to getting drinks and chips for my friends. She was like an Emily in training. She brought out the drinks and chips to Jake and Quil who were sitting on the couch watching TV. I was sitting on the counter as she started to fry Mikey Mouse chicken nuggets.

"You like Mikey don't you?" I laughed

"Who wouldn't love a mouse who wears red trousers." She giggled

"Asia?" She turned around to look at me with concern "Yes" She answered. "How many guys have you been with?"

She looked away "I've only have sex with 2 guys. And one of them I was really drunk. And the other was my first love or so I though. I'm not sure anymore." She looked ashamed.

I hugged her. " I didn't know you drink." She laughed "I drink a lot. I hope that doesn't change your thought of me."

"It would never." I told her

"What about you?" She asked

"Well, I'm going to sound like a man whore." I looked away

She laughed "Embry its fine. I don't really want to know. Since I've only had sex with 2 people I feel like I suck at everything. And if you don't want to seem like a man whore then I don't want to know." She laughed

"WHAT!" I screamed. Which startled Asia. She looked up to me "Last night. I would have to say that was the best head I have received in my life!" I told her "Little Embry was really happy."

"GROSS! SHE IS MY COUSIN!" Quil yelled. Jake just laughed

She laughed and kissed me. She then went back to cooking the chicken nuggets. Once they were done she evenly separated the nuggets between the 3 of us. She made a lot of nuggets. She made two whole big bags of those nuggets. She then call Jake and Quil to the table. I offered some of my nuggets to her but she said she wasn't hungry.

"Asia! You beat the shit out of that girl! It was so great." Quil stuffed his face with nuggets

"Poor girl didn't have a chance." Jake laughed

"Well she shouldn't of pissed me off. She kept messing with me since I got to school and I've been there less than a week!" Asia exclaimed as she took some of my water. She started packing all the snicker doodles she had left.

"Okay. Make sure you share with everyone." Asia looked at me.

"Have Jake and Quil taste some first." I asked nicely

She smiled and opened the Tupperware. Quil and Jake grabbed a cookie and smiled widely.

"These are sooo good!" Quil almost cried

"Can I have another one?" Jake asked and looked up to Asia with sad eyes

"Of course. There should be enough for everyone. Unless someone is being a little piggy." Asia laughed as she sat down on my lap. "I'm going to make some more later once I finish my homework. I think I might go to Old Quil's tonight. My mom said she is going to be sleeping there tonight. But I'm not sure."

"I'll sneak over after my mom falls asleep." I suggested

Asia smiled and laid her head down on my shoulder "Okay, but if you leave in the middle of the night will you tell me please."

"Of course." I licked her forehead

"Ew Embry!" She shrieked as she whipped off her head. As she tried to turn her head towards me. I pushed her away. "I wouldn't lick you I promise"

"Okay." I let her sit back on my lap and she just snuggled on my shoulder. Then I feel a wet feeling in my finger and Quil and Jake laughing hard.

"wet willie!" Asia said

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S GROSS! COME HERE!" I screamed. Asia started running.

"I'm sorry baby!" She screamed as she ran away. I caught her from the back and lifted her off the floor she was covering her ears. " I wouldn't give you one" I sincerely said to her. She put her hands down. I was still caring her. I just gave her a bunch of wet kisses.

"Aren't you guys adorable!" Quil exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, But you guys make a cute couple." Jake added

"Jake, no man says that." Quil told him. "That's something Seth would say."

"Hey don't make fun of Seth. He saved me from Chelsea." I pointed at Quil

"Should I be worried?" Asia asked

"No, she is just a girl at school." I kissed her

"Okay. Well if she bugs you I'll have to whoop her ass." Asia did this little kick thing. Which made all of us laugh.

Then the phone rang. Asia ran and picked it up.

"Hello?" Asia answered "Danny! They guys are going to bring you some snicker doodles." we could hear Danny scream for excitement. "Okay bye I love you. I'll see you Saturday."

"Danny said that Sam is looking for you." She told us

"Aw. Lame." I pouted

"We better go. Don't want Sam to be mad." Jake said

"Go I'll clean everything." Asia smiling "I don't want you guys to be in trouble."

Jake and Quil hugged and thank Asia. I kissed her and told her I'll be over later. Then all of us were out the door. On the run to Emily's house Jake asked "Do you think the whole pack is there? Because if they aren't then we will have more snicker doodles."

Quil just said "Yeah that's true."

I laughed "don't east them!"

We got to Emily's and Danny was in his human form. He got really excited when he saw that I was holding the cookies.

"SWEET WOLF GOD! YOU HAVE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!" Danny praised the sky.

"They must be good." Sam laughed

"THE BEST!" Danny screamed like a girl

"Bring them inside. I just made some food." Emily yelled from the inside

Emily took the cookies and warmed them up. We ate dinner and talked about Danny was the fastest wolf to control his phasing.

"Danny. Will be joining you guys on patrol." Sam told us

"How exciting." Danny smiled.

"Sam, can Danny patrol with me instead?" Seth asked. Danny and Seth have became good friends in the past 2 days. They were the same age so they would be with each other at school.

"Hmm. I don't know. I feel like you guys will fuck around if you guys are put on patrol together." Sam laughed

Danny and Seth laughed. "Maybe when Danny is use to patrolling Seth." Sam smiled

Sam rarely smiled. Only Emily got smiles. Sam must feel accomplished for having Danny phase back so quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for all the typos. I don't re-read my stories. I should start doing that.**

* * *

**After dinner Jake, Quil, Danny and I went patrolling the reservation. Danny seem to have the whole wolf thing down.**

"**You sister beat up some girl today!" Jake told Danny**

"**You're a liar. Asia doesn't fight." Danny laughed **

"**No really. We got there and she had a handful of the girls hair and started punching the girl!" Quil jumped in**

"**It doesn't seem like your sister gets mad easily." I pause "I wonder what went through her head."**

**Everyone just went quiet. "I guess you never call a girl a fat whale slut." Quil laughed **

"**Its not funny. Asia gets really sad when people talk about her weight." Danny explained to us. "Sometimes she stops eating for days."**

"**I think Asia is perfect." I signed "I miss her."**

"**HEY HEY HEY! I miss her too! Try not to think about her please." Danny whimpered finding it odd that I dig his sister so much**

"**She is my imprint and I can't help but love her." I confessed to him. I told myself not to think about the previous night while patrolling. But think about her made me think about how great she was at everything she did. The night before played in my head. Then I heard something coming at me. It was Danny. Danny pinned me down.**

"**UGH! THAT'S MY SISTER! DON'T EVER UGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW! ARRRGGGGGG." Danny howled.**

**I honestly didn't want to fight the pup. I just did the armadillo. I curled up in a fury grey ball. I would be the same why if I had a sister.**

"**Danny, calm down." Jake and Quil stopped the fight. "Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel. Believe me. It could be worst. Your sister could be with some riff raff!" Jake informed him**

**Danny stopped biting me up. I didn't have the heart to bite back. "Sorry Embry. I just don't want my sister to get hurt. You don't know this but she is very insecure about herself. Sometimes I think she doesn't eat because she thinks she is fat. But she is perfectly fine!" **

"**Its okay. I promise not to do her wrong. We are going to be together for a LONG time." I told him "And your right! She is perfectly fine!"**

**After that we stopped fighting and went on patrolling. Our shift was over I ran to Asia's house. I asked Danny if he was coming but Sam told him he has to stay till Saturday to make sure he is good to go to school on Monday. When I got to Asia's her window was open. I slipped in and laid next to her. I was so tired I fell asleep right away. **

**I woke up to an empty bed. I got up to look for Asia. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. **

"**Morning baby!" She jumped on me as soon as she saw me and was finishing brushing.**

**I wonder why she was so happy. Either way it made me happy. "Morning sunshine. Can I borrow one of Danny's shirt? " I smiled and went to brush my teeth. Which mad her smile more. As I brush my teeth Asia got me a shirt and t waited for me to finish brushing my teeth. When I was done I picked up Asia. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissed my nose.**

"**Thank you for keeping me warm last night." She smiled **

"**No problem baby." I tried to lick her. Asia then frown**

"**Licking is gross." Asia told me **

"**NOT ALL LICKING!" I grinned at her **

**She giggled and bit my ear. For some reason when she did that little Embry woke up. We ended up on her bed. Asia was on the bottom and I was on the top. I started kissing her and as I was taking off her pajama sweater she stopped me.**

"**Wait. No. I don't want to do this anymore." She got up**

"**Um, Okay." I looked confused "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah. I'm fine." She gave me a fake smile**

**I frowned and got up to pull her to me. "Whats wrong? Please tell me." **

"**I just don't feel good all of a sudden." She was lying I could tell. I put on the shirt she let me borrow.**

**The phone rang. She ran to answer it. Saved by the phone. She was gone for a little bit then walked in frowning.**

"**I'm suspended from school for fighting!" Asia looked down "They said I can't come back. Since I'm going to the reservation school on Monday. They told me to come by today to clean out my locker." **

"**I'll go with you to do that. Its okay if I'm late for class." I smiled at her **

**She was still sad "Please don't be sad." I hugged her "My mom wants to meet you. How about I come pick you up after school." **

**She smiled "Really." She jumped. That was the Asia I loved. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and shirt. She walked into the bathroom and changed when she got out she walked to her drawer to grab a sweater.**

"**I told you. I don't mind you changing in front of me. I do not mid at all. I would prefer you do that." I grinned **

"**I look disgusting." She whispered **

"**YOU DO NOT! I THINK YOU ARE PERFECTION WRAPPED UP IN A PIECE OF CANDY!" I screamed "DON'T LET ANYONE MAKE YOU THINK OTHER WISE!"**

**She just looked at me with a sad face. She wasn't convinced. "You look very pretty." I smiled and tried to kiss her but she walked out of her room to the kitchen. She started making breakfast for me but not for her. It made me think about what Danny said last night.**

"**Not hungry babe?" I cocked my eyebrow while I was eating**

"**No. Big dinner last night." She smiled.**

**When I was done we drove to Forks high school. We got out of Asia's care and everyone was whispering about how Asia was crazy and starting all these rumors. Of course Asia couldn't hear what they were saying but I did. I started shaking when I passed by a group of boys. Asia noticed.**

"**Babe?" Asia touched my arm. Her touch made me calm down. I smiled at her and glared at the guys who were talking shit on my girl. They were just staring at me. We got Asia's locker. She didn't have much in there. She just threw everything in her bag. **

"**Babe lets go to the office so I can clean out Danny's locker too." Asia smiled. Asia always thinks about others. We walked to the office hand and hand. People were just staring at us but I really didn't care. We entered office.**

"**Good morning ma'am. My brother and I are transferring to the school on the reservations. He is out sick and I was wondering if I could get his locker combination to bring home his stuff." Asia smiled at the lady. At first the lady just stared at Asia than me. **

"**I'm sorry ms. We can't give out peoples combination even if they are related." the office lady told Asia. **

"**Ma'am, my brother is out sick. He will not becoming back to this school ever again." Asia said politely. **

"**No exceptions." the lady snapped. Asia just stared at her for a little while. All of a sudden the office lady had change in heart.**

"**You know what honey. I'll make an exception for you." The office lady smiled **

"**Thank you ma'am. I truly appreciate it." Asia smiled **

**We got the combination and walked to find Danny's locker. I had to go to the bathroom. We stopped by restroom. Asia waited outside. As I did my business a group of buff guys gathered around me. Which made me a little awkward.**

"**Getting a little close guys?" I laughed **

"**Is Asia Tan really your girlfriend?" one of the guys spoke up.**

**I rolled my eyes. And tried to walk away but another guy stopped me.**

"**I really hope you washed your hands." I told him. "What's the deal, If she is my girlfriend?" **

"**She beat up my girlfriend yesterday." the biggest guy spoke up.**

**I just laughed. "Your girlfriend made my girlfriend angry. Sucks for her she can't fight." The guy didn't think it was funny. He hit me. Of course it didn't hurt. I just walked away. Then all of a sudden I was on the floor. All of the guys friends pinned me down. The girls boyfriend started punching me. **

"**From what I heard your girlfriend is a slut. But I wouldn't mind hitting that." The guy kept punching me. I got loose and started punching the guy. I was doing a number on this guy.**

"**You don't even know her you prick." I hit the guys face**

"**STOP!" I heard Asia's voice. **

"**What are you doing in the guys bathroom?" I asked. Asia didn't answer she just grabbed my hand and started running for her car. When we got in her car. She started yelling at me.**

"**EMBRY! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!" She screamed. I knew it was the wrong thing to get into a fight. **

"**I couldn't just let them hit me." I frowned.**

"**Baby! Your bleeding!" Asia yelled **

"**No I'm fine. Promise. Blood is nothing. Why were you in the bathroom?" I asked again **

"**Well you were taking a long time and I found Danny's locker. I went in the bathroom to see if you were still there. Just in case you went looking for me." She looked at the road. We were silent the rest of the car ride. We ended up at her house.**

"**Why are we at your house?" I gave her a confusing looking.**

"**Because your bleeding! I'm going to fix your ouchie." She frowned. She said ouchie, reminds me of Claire, Quil's imprint who is almost 3 years old. **

"**Let me see it. Sit down baby." She patted on the couch and walked to the bathroom.**

"**Babe. Its fine I swear. Its gone." I told her**

"**Don't lie!" She came walking with a red box in her hand. She pointed to the couch for me to sit. I sat down. She was looking at my face with a confused look. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK! YOU WERE BLEEDING!" She screamed. She was in front of me freaking out. I just pulled her on top of me for her to calm down. Asia was facing me with a sad face. **

"**Your not telling me something Embry Call." She whispered. I kissed her forehead and said "Sorry. Its not the right time." She jumped off me and screamed. "EMBRY! You always leave before the sun sets. Your like a walking heater! And your healed wounds healed within 5 minutes!"**

"**Its hard to explain! I can't just tell you!" I screamed over her. She got scared from me yelling. She looked so sad. Asia started crying. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." I hugged her. "Babe. I promise I'll tell you as soon as I can." I whispered in her ear. **

"**I'll take you to school right now." Asia walked towards the door.**

"**Please say something." I stared into her eyes**

"**Embry. I want to know what's going on." Asia looked at me. I had an urge to spill my wolf secrets to her but Alpha command stopped me. I started shaking. I needed to tell her but Sam's ordered. Everything went fuzzy. I blacked out. I woke up wet.**

"**EMBRY! EMBRY! BABY!" Asia was slapping my face. God was she gentle. Ha. He slaps hurt. **

"**Stop slapping me." I managed to say. "Why am I wet?"**

"**I'm so sorry. I won't do that to you anymore! Your wet because I threw water on you thinking it would wake you up. It worked." She laughed cried. I sat up and she jumped on top of me. "Do you forgive me?"**

"**I'm not even mad silly." I answered her. She gave me a huge hug. **

"**Do you want me to take you home?" She asked **

"**No I need to go to school." I told her **

"**Are you sure? I don't think your okay to go." She looked at me. I laid down on the floor putting my hands behind me head. Asia was still on top of me.**

"**Baby are you sure your okay?" She stared at me.**

"**Of course. Every time I look at you I seem like I always need to be truthful. Has anyone ever told you that." I looked to the left.**

"**Once or twice. Lets see. Do you think I look disgusting?" She stared in my eyes.**

"**No. I find you far from disgusting!" I told her. She smiled and kissed me. I moved pelvis which made he giggle. "Did I make your funny parts tickle?" I cocked an eye brow. She didn't answer me. She just started kissing me. I knew where his was going. I put my hands on her waist and slowly moving her. She quietly moaned. She ran her hands down my shirt, taking it off. She threw it on the couch. She started kissing my neck making rubbing Little Embry. Which made me and him really happy. I flipped her on the bottom which made her smile. I took off her sweater. Then frowned.**

"**What?" She asked **

"**You have shirt on." I frowned again. She laughed and took off her shirt, that made me smile. I attacked her breast. I managed to take off her bra. I was licking one of her breast rubbing the other. The hand rubbing her breast ended up rubbing her special spot. She liked it. I could tell. Bit down on her breast. She let out a gasp. **

"**You like when your boobies are bitten?" I stopped. She blushed and nodded. I bit down a little harder. I unbutton her pants within second they were off. She some how ended up on top. She started kissing me my neck and made her way down to little Embry. She took off my pants and took hold of little Embry out. She did what she did the other night. I pulled her to stop. I put her on the bottom. I pulled down her panties. And started licking. She let out a big moan. I stopped and pulled out a condom from the back of my pants pocket.**

"**Baby are you sure?" I asked her. **

"**Yeah, Are you sure you want to?" She asked me. I smiled and put the condom on. When I was done I got on top of her and put little Embry in her.**

"**Ouch." Asia whispered **

"**Do you want me to stop?" I asked**

"**No just don't move. It hurts." She answered. I laughed. She took a deep breath. I tried to move out then in. She let out a little whimper. I stopped.**

"**No. Keep going." She encouraged me.**

**I started kissing her neck and rubbing her breast. I bit down hard on her breast and moved in and out. She let another moan.**

"**Fuck!" She said. "feels really good."**

**I started moving faster. She giggled. I started kissing when I noticed she started to sweat. I flipped her on top. She must have been getting hot being under me too long. At first it was a little awkward but Asia got use to it. I was moving her hips. I sat up licking her nipples. I gentle laid her down. I grabbed on to her breast and squeezed them as I moved in and out of her faster. I let out a noise after I busted. I pulled out little Embry and laid on her breast. She kissed my forehead. I looked up at her and stuck out my lips for a kiss. She made a gross face. Then I pouted and she kissed me. I got up and started putting my shants on. She did the same. She had her bra on and was putting her pants on. I pulled her too me.**

"**I love you." I whispered in her ear. She turned around, I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around me.**

"**I love you too." She started kissing me. She stopped and we laid on the couch holding each other.**

"**That was the best I have ever had!" I told her.**

"**Same here." She giggled "Baby, I'm hungry. Will you make me something to eat? I'm kind of sore to move." I smiled and kissed her as I got up. She turned on the TV. I made her a sandwich and when I came back to the couch. She was falling asleep.**

"**Sleepy? Babe?" I laughed **

"**Just a little." She laughed and sat up. I sat next to her. She sat in my lap and ate her sandwich.**

"**Baby? You didn't make any for you?" She offered me some.**

"**I will. I just wanted to make sure you ate first though." I kissed her shoulder**

"**Your so sweet." She kissed me with crumbs on her lips. **

**She got up slowly and put her shirt on. She started walking to the kitchen. I followed her. I didn't want to leave her alone. Asia started making me a sandwich. **

"**No baby! Don't make me anything." I pleaded. She just held the butter knife to me. I laughed and helped her make me sandwiches. She make 5 for me to eat now and 5 for when she drops me off at school. It was around 11. I would just be able to take my last 2 classes. I put on the shirt and walked out.**

**I drove to the reservation school. She must have been tired. She fell asleep in the car. **

"**Baby. Wake up, I have to go to class." I gentle nudged her. She open one eye and smiled.**

"**Fine. I don't know how to get out of here." She laughed "Not a good idea to fall asleep."**

**I gave her directions. And walked over to the passenger side and open the door and kissed her. Jake and Quil were out in the yard. Walking to the cafeteria. The started walking over. Asia and I started making out. **

"**Stop sucking face!" Jake yelled. We stopped and blushed.**

"**Hi guys." Asia waved and jumped out of the car to hug them.**

"**Asia you smell different." Jake mentioned. Asia and I blushed again.**

"**OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS HAD sex" Quil whispered sex**

**Asia laughed. And hugged me. "Bye baby. I love you." I told her. **

"**Bye babes. Love you too." Asia hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek then I stole one from her lips. **


	13. Chapter 13

I watched as Asia drove off. Jake and Quil waited with me. We started walking.

"So you and Asia had a fun morning." Jake laughed. I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Quil laughed

I blushed more. "I don't know. Its was just really good. And man. Who knew having an imprint would be so different!" We walked into the lunch room.

"Yeah, when you find your imprint. Every time you see them your on top of the world!" Jake said as he sat down.

"I miss Claire!" Quil screamed "I can't wait to tell her I'm a wolf."

I laughed "Me too. I can't wait to tell Asia. Its okay man. You'll see her this weekend. Asia got suspended from school from fighting and she is meeting my mom today."

"Meeting the mom." Jake said in a weird voice. "Do you think your mom will like her?"

"I hope so. I love her." I looked at Quil and Jake "What if they don't get along!?" I started to freak out.

Jake and Quil just laughed. I would laugh at them if they were going through what I was going through. Lunch went on with nothing exciting. The most exciting was Chelsea giving me death glares. I couldn't wait till after school. My classes seemed to be going by fast enough. Class ended and I ran straight to Asia's house. I decided to phasing. I got there in like 5 minutes. I knocked no one answered. Asia's car is outside and her moms isn't and the door is unlocked. Fuck it. I'm going it. I walk to Asia's room. She is peacefully sleeping. I'll just lay beside her till she wakes up. I lay down and wrap my arms around her.

"Hi baby." She turned around and kissed me.

"Go back to sleep babe. I'll wake you later." I whispered. She turn back around, got comfortable and fell back asleep.

I watched Asia sleep. Soon I fell asleep as well. My arms were wrapped around her. Our bodies just fit together so nicely. About an hour passed. I was about to wake her up to go meet my mom. Until I had gnarly burning in my nose. I shot up and phased. There was a vampire in a black cloak. The vampire was at Asia's window. I had to protect Asia. It wasn't a smart idea to phase in her room. Asia's bed had been broken into pieces. The vampire vanished as soon as I phased. I couldn't fit out the window so I phased back. I looked for Asia. I must of pushed her off the bed when I phased. She was knocked out. I ran to her and noticed her back was bleeding.

"OH GOD! " I screamed. I picked her up and ran to Emily's house naked. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to." I cried "SAM! SAM!" I screamed 'PLEASE COME HELP!"

Sam ran out of Emily's house. Emily was behind him.

"WHAT HAPPEN EMBRY!" Sam screamed

"There was a vampire in a black cloak at Asia's house. Its not the first one either." I cried.

"Go take her inside Embry. Emily can you try to fix this. Embry phased and Asia was too close." Sam told Emily. "Call the Cullen's and the pack."

I started shaking out of my stupidity. "Embry! Calm down! Asia needs you to be there when she wakes up." Sam told me. Emily ran to her medicine cabinet. When I looked at her she was crying too. Sam ran and got me a pair of short. Within seconds there was 7 big wolves watching me cry. The pack phased back.

"Embry what happen? Why are you crying?" Quil hugged me

"I phased and Asia was right next to me." I cried more.

"WHAT!?!" Danny yelled. Danny then ran inside to Asia.

Everyone just stared as I cried. For about an hour I cried straight. Emily couldn't do much with Asia wounds. She needed to see a doctor. The pack ran to the Cullen's. Carlisle will do what he can. I sat outside as everyone was inside. When I was calm enough Sam let me come inside and sit by Asia laying bed.

"Jake what did the Cullen's say?" I asked

"Bella said that Alice just saw the Volturi coming but didn't know who they were coming after. She says that they must have an interest in her." Jake looked at Asia laying in Reneesme's bed. Danny shook his head.

"Why would they want my sister!?" He cried

"They would only want her if they thought she was worth turning into a vampire. Same thing happen to Bella." Edward told everyone. "is there something special about her?"

"Not that I know of." Danny looked at Edward.

"WAIT!" I shot up "Today she looked at me in the eye and asked me what I was hiding from her. And Sam's alphas order told me not to but when she stared into my eyes I had to tell her but I couldn't then I fainted. And today when we were at the school same thing happen to the office lady. She said no but then Asia stared into her eyes and she changed her mind."

"Asia just always gets what she needs to get and no one could lie to her." Danny said "I could never lie to her if I looked her in the eyes. That's just how it is."

Edward thought about for a moment. "Danny have you and your sister ever been to Italy?"

"Yeah over the summer. Before my parents got a divorce. Why is that relevant?" Danny questioned

"Because the Volturi had to find Asia somehow. And the Volturi is located in Italy. She has the ability to make people do what she wants. She can control them." Edward said "The Volturi wants her for her ability. They want to turn her. They want to use her."

"That's impossible. I would know if she had magical powers or some shit." Danny snapped

"Danny, I read her mind. She knows it but she doesn't control people she finds it inhuman and wrong." Edward looked up to Asia.

"FUCK! THAT IS SOMETHING SHOULD WOULD THINK!" Danny put his arms in the air. A couple of hours passed and Asia was still sleeping. The Cullen's figured out a plan. But no plan was able to save my imprint from the Volturi wrath.

"She is coming around." Edward shot up. Everyone got up. Danny ran to Asia. I just stared I hadn't left Asia's side since I was let into the Cullen's house. Asia slowly open her eyes and blinked. She looked around. Danny and I started crying.

"Why are you guys crying?" Asia started crying herself. "Where am I?"

"ASIA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Danny screamed as he hugged her.

"OUUUCHHH DANNY!" She screamed "My back is burning!" Once she said that everyone face went blank. They stared at me. I started crying harder.

"That's my fault. I am so sorry! I'm so happy your okay! I love you so much. You don't know how horrible I feel. I understand if you want to killed me for putting you in this pain." I cried.

"Embry, Danny please stop crying. I'm fine. Nothing but a little burn. Embry I don't know what you did but I forgive you." Asia smiled

"Damn. I was hoping she would bit off his head." Rosalie huffed. Everyone looked at her. Emmet nudged her.

"Hi, Asia. I'm Alice." Alice moved through the crowd of Vampires and the pack.

Asia smiled "Hi. Nice to meet you." Everyone smiled. Soon everyone was introducing themselves. Asia was happy. She seemed like nothing changed.

Esmee had come with a tray of food. "Hi sweetie. I made you some food. Embry told me you haven't eaten. And Carlisle told me your stomach acid was eating away you tummy. Please eat."

Asia turned to a pale color. "Thank you but I really am not hungry."

"Please eat. Your not fat. That girl doesn't know what she is talking about." Edward spoke up

Everyone just stared at him. Asia looked down. "How did you know?" She stared at Edward

"I'm a vampire and I could read minds." Edward smiled. "My whole family is a family of vegetarian vampires. Bella, my wife, Reneesme, my daughter ,Alice and Jasper have special abilities."

"WOW. That's amazing." Asia eyes widened. Esmee sat the tray of food down. And Asia started eating.

"Food taste so good!" Asia ate

"Dinner is ready." Esmee told everyone. I stayed beside Asia. She tried to feed me. But I refused.

"Baby you need to eat and get your strength back." I kissed her head

"Go get food then. I'll be fine." She smiled

"I don't want to leave you alone." I told her

Edward then walked in "Go get food I'll keep her company. I need to talk to her"

I left to get food.

Asia P.O.V

Fuck. My back burns but everyone is worried. I'll tell them I doesn't hurt that much. Poor Danny he thought I was going to die. Silly kid. Edward walked in. He sat down and started talking to me.

"Asia. I hope you know that the vampire that came after you will not stop coming after you. The Volturi will not give up." Edward told me.

Edward began to tell me what the Volturi was and how they wanted me. But I shouldn't worry because I had the Cullen's and everyone else that would protect me. It made me feel better. I like the Cullen's. Even if they are not real but real. Edward laughed.

"What?" I stared at Edward

"Real but not real." Edward replied. I blushed. Just then Embry entered the room with 3 plates full of food. 2 plates in his hands and the other balancing on his arm.

"Babe! Your going to drop it! And then your going to break Esmee's pretty plates!" I told him as I tried to sit up. Edward had to help me.

"No baby. I have reflexes like a wolf." Embry smiled at me. I went to tug on my necklace Old Quil have given me. It had become a habit.

I frowned. "Carlisle said you will be here for a couple of days" Embry sat down to eat. "After I eat I'll get everything you need sweet cheeks."

"WAIT SUGAR TITS! Can you get my game boy please." I Smiled at him. He nodded. Edward laughed.

I started crying after Embry left. Edward just comforted me. "He will be fine. He feels horrible about what happen." Edward told me.

"I don't even know what happen!" I told him

I stayed at the Cullen's for about a couple of days before I could convince them I would okay to walk and go to school. Edward helped the most since he was in my head. Embry was with me everyday. Except when he had to go to school. But he would come right after school. And stay with me till he had to leave. It was a Thursday, Carlisle said I was okay to leave and go to school. Old Quil and everyone had came and visited me. Old Quil had told me that they finished the house. Everyone was determine to have it done for me. Isn't that sweet.

The day the Cullen's let me go home. The Cullen's were so nice to me they became another family. I hugged everyone. Except Rosalie, she just looked at me. Emmet and Jasper gave me a group hug. Esmee kissed my cheek. Bella and Edward told me to come over anytime. Reneesme and Alice told me come over after school so we can have girl talk. Quil drove my car to our house. I walked into my new room. It was perfect, it was much bigger than my old room. The walls were black with a grey wolf howling at the moon right next to my bed side and a pack of wolves behind it. It was great. The wolf had a googley eye which made me smile.

"You know big googley eyes are hard to come by." Quil and Danny told me.

"I'm glad your home." My mom kissed me and left for work.

"Night I love you mom. I love the googley eye! It makes me smile." I told them

Old Quil walked in. "Night granddaughter."

"Night Old man." I kissed him on the cheek. "The Quileute tribe likes wolves don't they?"

"Yes. We love wolves. Our ancestors descended from wolves. Go to sleep I'll tell you one another day." Old Quil walked out of my room.

Quil and Danny laughed and left to go to sleep for school.

Today is my first day of school officially on the reservation I'm kind of nervous. But I'm good. No vampires had tried to come get me. I had my wolf necklace. I don't know but it made me feel safe. I walked to Dannys room then to Quils to wake them up.

"So weird. I have my own personal alarm clock now." Quil smiled

I walked in my room and got ready. I still had my own bathroom which made me happy. Having to share with Danny and Quil would of made me extremely sad. Boys are so messy. First day of school. What to wear. I decided to wear a dress with legging underneath along with my leather jacket. I put on my boots and check on Quil and Danny making sure they were almost done getting ready for school. I then heard a knock on the door. I ran to go get it. I opened the door and it was Jake and Embry.

"Morning Jake!" I hugged Jake. "Morning baby!" I jumped in Embry's arm and kissed his lips "I don't like you in shirts." tugging on his shirt. "You should take it." Embry laughed.

"Can't go to school without one. But as soon school ends. Its coming off just for you." Embry grinned

"Morning." Old Quil came downstairs. Embry put my down and I blushed.

"Sorry grandpa." I looked away.

He laughed "You guys are young. I understand."

"Grandpa, I'm making you coffee you like it black right?" I asked him as I passed him walking to the kitchen walking outside.

"Yes. I do." Old Quil answered me as he was giving Embry a look.

I started cooking. It was 7am. There was a lot of people in the house. I wanted to make enough food for everyone.

"Told you Embry! We wouldn't miss breakfast!" Jake smiled

"Whatever. Jake." Embry pushed Jake and helped me cook.

Jake set the table and got the drinks for everyone as Embry and I started preparing the food. There was a big bowl of eggs, a full plate of bacon and bread, of course beans and sausages.

"Yum! Food!" Danny licked his lips.

"I love having you live her Asia!" Quil hugged me

"Go eat guys we are going to be late." I told everyone. I grabbed Old Quils coffee and a plate of food for him.

"Grandpa!" I walked to a shed he works in the morning. "I brought you coffee and breakfast."

"Thank you. Have a good first day of school." Old Quil hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Gpa. I got this. I'll be at the Cullen's after school. I'm nervous." I told him

"Don't be nervous. Everyone will like you and you excel in all your classes." He gave me a smile

We ate and got ready to leave.

"I'm riding with Asia!" Embry told everyone

"Like we didn't know you wanted to ride with her." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danny you can ride with me. Give Asia and Embry alone time." Jake laughed

We all walked out of the house. All of us waved to Old Quil goodbye. And drove off. I had Embry drive. We got there and the kids were staring at my car. Which is fine. I know she is beautiful. Embry opened my door as I gathered my stuff.

"Baby. Are you excited?" He smiled at me as he helped me carry my bag out of the car.

"Just a little." I smiled sitting in the car still with my feet out.

Embry kissed me and helped me out of the car. Then kissed me again.

"I'm happy you're here!" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Stop all the PDA! Little kids go to school here too!" Danny screamed and we both blushed.

"Yeah little kids don't need to see how babies are made." Jake laughed. I was pretty excited. I haven't been to school with little kids ever since I was a kid. The reservation had K-12 in one school. All grades in one area.

"I need to get my classes." I told Danny.

Quil, Jake, Danny and Embry walked me to the office. Embry still holding my bag. We walked in and the lady smiled.

"You must be Old Quil Atearas long lost granddaughter." The tan office lady smiled

"Yes. Hi I'm Asia Tan." I smiled and shook her hand

"Here you go sweetie. I'm pretty sure your cousin won't have a problem showing you where all your classes are." Office lady smiled again looking at Quil. Quil waved.

We walked out of the office. We were walking around school. Seth, Brady and Collin popped out of no where.

"Asia!" They screamed and hugged me all at once. I laughed "Hi guys!"

"Embry. Didn't know you liked chick bags." Seth joked

"Oh my bag. Thanks baby." I took my bag from Embry and kissed him

"My first class is English with Mr. Pop." I told them

"Nice. You have it with me." Jake smiled

The first bell rang. Everyone started walking to class. "I'll walk you to class since I'm such a gentleman." Embry leaning in for a kiss but I rejected it.

"I have Jake to be a gentleman today and escort me to class." I teased Embry

Embry frowned. "Your mine. That's all what matters." he bent down and kissed me.

I smiled. I could hear girls talking about me. But I didn't care. Girls need to learn how to lower their voices. Embry seemed kind of shy around other people. He was holding my hand and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Your not this calm when its just me and you?" I asked

"Asia you didn't know this but Embry is a really shy guy." Jake laughed "Why do you think she ran when he first met you!"

Embry blushed and pushed Jake into a locker. "Jake! Are you okay?" I hit Embry's arm "Jerk!"

"I'm fine Asia don't worry." Jake laughed it off

"Sorry Jakey." Embry walked over and hugged him.

"Aw. That's so sweet." I smiled and went to kiss Embry when this short, tan girl with long black straight hair came up. Jake nudged Embry as he was grabbing my hand to hold.

"Morning Embry. Who's you little friend?" This girl said giving me a dirty look.

"Hey Chelsea. We are going to be late for class. Excuse us." Embry pushed through

The girl grabbed my hand. "Sweetie don't expect him to stay with you long. He won't stick around long. He'll stay with you until he comes back to me."

"Please don't touch me." I pulled my arm away and kept walking hand and hand with Embry with Jake on my other side.

We were walking. I tried to keep up with Embry but he was walking fast. "Embry! My legs are short I can't keep up Who was that girl?" I asked

"Sorry Asia. That's Chelsea just a girl." Embry looked away

"The girl I have to pull out my whoopass on?" I took my hand to his face to make him look at me.

He smiled "Yeah that's her." He bent down and kissed me.

"This is our class." Jake smiled knowing he ruined our kiss

"Cockblock." I pushed Jake. He just laughed

I walked into class and could hear everyone whispering. Kids on the rez need to keep their voices down. I walked up to the teacher. "Hi Mr. Pop. I'm Asia Tan." I introduced myself

"Ah. Yes Ms. Tan you have been out for a couple of days. Glad you could join us." Mr. Pop said. He introduced me to the class. Most of the girls just stared and all the guys smiled at me. I just smiled as I sat down to the seat Jake saved for me.

"Hi. I'm Paulie." A light brown skinned boy introduced himself

"Hi, I'm Asia. Nice to meet you." I smiled

"Back off Paulie. She is Embry's girl." Jake snapped

"Your dating bastard child? You know he doesn't know who his father is. He had no one to teach him how to be a man. If you date me I can show you a real man." Paulie winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "He may not know who his father is but he is more man than you will ever. A real man doesn't bash on other guys." I smirked and turned to Jake.

"Bitch." Paulie murmured

"Jake. This guy just called me a bitch." I told Jake, I started shaking.

"Excuse me." I turned to Paulie "If you have something say it to my face. Be a real man a tell me what you really think?" I stood up

"Ms. Tan. Is there something wrong?" Mr. Pop asked

I looked down at Paulie. He sunk in his seat. "No sir. Its just some people are making rude remarks and aren't confessing to them." I sat back down. Jake was laughing a lot.

"You made this class so much better Asia." Jake smiled

Mr. Pop then raised his eyebrow at me "Okay class lets start." Class ended quickly.

I had second period with Quil. "I hate math." Quil complained

"I love fractions." I smiled as we walked in.

"I can't believe we are related." Quil joked.

The teacher approached me. "Ms. Tan I believe?"

"Yes ma'am. Please take a seat at any empty seat." She smiled "I am Ms. Stinger lily. Nice to meet you." She smiled. I liked her. She had spunk.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled

I sat down. Quil was talking to people so he could sit by me. I laughed. Quil was mad.

"Everyone wants to sit by you!" Quil exclaimed.

"I can't help it." I laughed

"I had to tell then you were taken." Quil huffed.

"Okay, Class. Today we will be reviewing fractions for the final. Asia please try to follow." Ms. Stinger Lily smiled as she looked at me.

"Yes. Ma'am." I said

"Kiss ass." Quil whispered

"Quil! I'm polite!" I laughed

"Hi I'm Marie." A short dark brown girl introduced herself to me. "Your dating Embry Call?" She asked

"Hi Marie. I'm Asia. Nice too meet you. Yeah Embry is my boyfriend." I smiled

"You know him and my friend Chelsea were together before you guys. I know they are going to get back together so just back off." Marie snapped

Quil's mouth dropped. "Don't talk to my cousin like that!" Quil got up

"Sit down Ateara." Marie raised her voice. Quil sat back down.

"Please do not talk to my cousin like that!" I bit back

"Whatever. Embry is only dating you because he feels sorry for you. I don't see what he sees in you. Your not pretty and your fat." Marie laughed mocking Asia.

Quil ran up to the teacher and told him I needed to get air. She saw how I was shaking, having my first raising. She rushed Quil to grab me. Quil grabbed my fist that was raising and ran me outside for air.

"UGH! Girls make me so mad Quil! I didn't even do anything!" I yelled

"Girls are just mean and jealous. And plus that Chelsea girl is a huge slut. She gets around with everyone." Quil told me.

"Quil don't lie. Did Embry and her have a thing?" I asked

"Yeah . . . But he broke it off a couple of days before he met you. Please don't get mad at Embry." Quil frowned

I laughed "Quil. I'm not mad. They happened before me. I can't change that. Bitches are just jealous. I'll let her talk shit because I know Embry won't leave me. He better not, well at least not for her." I smiled

Quil smiled "Embry won't leave you for a long time I can tell. Your one of a kind cuzzzo." He lightly punched me. "I'm glad you stopped shaking. You scared me. But you should of punched Marie." he laughed

"Quil! You must be crazy! If I got into a fight they would kick me out." I frowned "I've been shaking lately."

"Are you warmer than usual?" Quil raised his eyebrow to me as we walked back to class.

"No. I'm freezing. Washington is defiantly different from California." I shivered

Quil opened door for me. Everyone looked at us. We sat down and class continued. Marie didn't say anything to me the rest of class. She did bumped into me as we walked out of class. I just laughed. Girls are so dumb. We had a break after second period. I walked with Quil to where everyone was.

"Asia!" Seth hugged me.

"Seth!" I smiled and hugged him back.

Brady and Collin came over to hug me too. "No more hugging my woman. I feel like you guys just like touching her or just to piss me off." Embry scolded the little ones.

"Embry! Don't be mean. I love them." I smiled and hugged them more

Embry smiled "But you love me more right?"

"Somewhat." I laughed and kissed him. "Are you guys going to the Cullen's after school?" I asked everyone.

"No. We have business to attend to." Danny smiled.

"I'm not even going to ask." I laughed

"I'm glad we have the next class together bubby." Embry held me as we sat down.

"Yay! for marine bio." I smiled "I suck at science classes."

"Its okay. I am good at marine bio." Embry smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You guys kiss a lot." Jared walked up with a girl.

"Asia this is Kim." Jared introduced the girl.

"Hi Kim. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand.

"So your from California?" Kim asked

"Yup." I laughed

"Nice. So I heard about your little encounter with Chelsea." Kim laughed

"Yeah. She is one determine girl. Her friend even told me to back on my own boyfriend." I turned to Kim

"She just needed attention." Kim told me.

"I feel bad. She might crave attention here because she doesn't receive it at home." I frowned

"Don't feel bad. Her parents love her and she has a lot of money. Her parents spends time with her. They always throw big parties. Her family is always together. I see them all the time." Kim explained

"Well if that's the case she needs to back the fuck up. If she trys to get with Embry I'm going to fuck a bitch up." I laughed to Kim.

The bell rang. Once again everyone was walking to class. Embry and I walked to our marine biology class together hand in hand. We walked in and everyone just stared. I walked up to the teacher as Embry waited for me to get seat. Embry walked me to my seat. I was sitting by this thick tanish redish girl with short black hair. She looked pissed.

"Hi, I'm Asia. I guess we are lab partners." I turned to her trying to start a conversation. The girl just ignored me. I wondered why someone would ignore me. I turned to Embry and frowned. My lab partner didn't want to talk to me.

"Milo Goes to College." I said to the girl looking at a drawing on her paper.

"You like the Descendents?" the girl asked me

"YES!" I squeaked

"They are amazing. Hi I'm Alex." She introduced herself.

"Not to bring up the past but why did you ignore me?" I asked Alex

She blushed "I'm not one who cares for popularity but I like to keep to myself. Words out that Chelsea doesn't like you so girls won't want to be your friend for their own good. But for me I just don't want her to talk to me. She bugs this shit out of me. But you seem alright to me." Alex laughed

We talked the rest of class. Since we had a lab the teacher didn't mind. I was pretty sure outside of class Alex wasn't going to talk to me, but it was alright with me. Chelsea has something up her ass. She just doesn't like me because she wants my boyfriend. High school is so funny. I won't cross Chelsea unless I need too. Class ended and I was still talking to Alex.

"I forgot to tell you. I want to name my boy Milo. Isn't that cute?" Alex told me.

"Really! That is a really cute name. A kid name Milo is bound to take over the world." I told her she laughed. We were walking out the door when Embry came behind me.

"Thanks for leaving me." Embry wined

"Sorry babe. I forgot about you." I tried not to laugh. Alex laughed really hard.

Embry frowned. When we were in the hallway Embry was still frowning. "Stop being a weenie!" I pushed him.

"I call that love." Alex laughed "I'm going to go now bye. See you tomorrow Asia. Bye Embry." Alex left and Embry was still being a weenie.

"What's wrong bubby?" I asked

"Nothing. You called me a weenie." Embry made a sad face.

"Aw. Well then stop being one." I hugged him

My hand found his. He kissed my hand. "I love you." Embry said

"Why do you say that?" I looked up at him

"Just because I felt like it." Embry smiled. We kept walking. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

I started laughing. "I love you too!" I demanded a hug and I got one.

"Why do you tease me like that?" Embry pouted as he gave me a hug.

"Because you make it so easy baby." I laughed

"Messed up." he murmured as he let go of my hand. I stopped and he kept walking. He notice and ran back. "You're the only one who can joke?"

I just looked up to him about to cry. "Baby. I didn't mean to I'm sorry." I smiled "Just joking baby." I laughed. Embry then picked me up and cradled me in his arm.

"EMBRY CALL! PUT MY DOWN THIS INSTANT! I AM WEARING A DRESS! EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR A CROTCH SHOT!" I laughed.

"No crotch shots because that's mine." Embry grinned down at me. I tried not to smile but I did. I just sat in his arms during lunch. When the bell rang I was still in his arms. I was holding down my dress so no one would look up it. Embry carried me all the way to history. We got so many looks like we were crazy. History was my last class. I was happy. I just wanted today to be over. History went by fairly fast. I was the last one to leave the class because I had to talk to the teacher about the assignments I would have to make up for the from the chapter they just started. When I walked out the door the halls was almost empty, Chelsea and a group of her friends were waiting for me. I just laughed and walked away.

"I hope you know no one likes you here. You should go back to California." Chelsea ran in front of me.

"Do you think I care if no one likes me? The answer is I don't care. And from what I know is that Embry likes me and not you so back the fuck off me." I told her. I tried to walk away. It was working until Chelsea grabbed my hair and pulled on it calling me a "bitch"

It wasn't my fault Embry liked me and not her. I breathed in and out thinking to myself I can't fight I will get kicked out of school. "Let go of my hair Chelsea." I told her.

"Little girl is scared to fight back." She tugged on my hair.

"Just fuckin' let go and I won't have to kick your ass." I yelled at her. Chelsea turned me around and tried to sock me in the face but she missed. There was now a crowd of mostly guys around us. Its funny how no teachers or adults find fights.

"Fight back bitch!" Chelsea screamed. I tried to leave but her friends pushed me back into Chelsea. She punched my face and that's when I fought back. My dad always told me if they have to hit me first and I asked Chelsea to let go. I was getting more irritated than mad. I stopped trying to get out of the fight.. I pushed her into a locker and started socking her. I gave her a black eye for sure. I just kept hitting her and hitting her. Until her friends jumped in and pulled me off. Chelsea got up and I kicked her in the stomach. Her friends were holding me back so Chelsea could hit me.

"Bitch!" She screamed.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Someone screamed.

"FUCK!" I heard Brady's voice. I got loose and started punching Chelsea again. The guys in the crowd held her friends back. All of a sudden I feel warm hands carrying me off. It was Brady. He swung me over his shoulder. For a little kid he was pretty damn strong.

"BRADY LET ME GO! THE BITCH WANTED ME TO FIGHT BACK! I TOLD HER TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled

"AZIA! CALM DOWN!" Brady laughed.

"FUCK MAN! WHY DO GIRLS HATE ME!" I screamed out of frustration.

Brady laughed "You have a black eye. Yup it's a shiner."

"I have a story to tell Reneesmee and Alice today." I laughed "Put me down little man. I have a dress on."

"Don't worry no one was in the hallway." Brady laughed. "Fuck. Embry saw me carrying you. He is going to kill me."

"Don't worry small fries I got you." I smiled

"WHAT THE FUCK BRADY! WHY WERE YOU CARRYING HER!" Embry pushed Brady.

"STOP! EMBRY!" I got in front of Brady

"OMFG! BABY WHAT HAPPEN!" Embry asked examining my face. "You have a damn shiner!"

I laughed "Chelsea had her way with me. I told her to stop she didn't then she punched me so then I started fighting back. Then the unfair bitches of the world held me back while Chelsea tried to hit. But I kicked her. Then I started punching her again but then Brady picked me up and took me here."

"Sorry I pushed you Brady." Embry looked at Brady.

"No biggie. " Brady told Embry.

"Baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'll pick you up from all your classes for now on." Embry kissed my forehead.

"I cant take care of myself." I pushed him away. Embry frowned.

Embry then smiled and took my bag so I didn't have to carry anything. We walked to the parking lot. Everyone was there waiting to leave.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked as he looked at me "Fuck! Asia you have a black eye." Danny ran to me.

"WHAT HAPPEN!?" Danny yelled

"Chelsea and her friends happen. Don't worry I look way better than Chelsea does." I laughed

"So much for protecting her." Danny looked at Embry. "Because of you my sister got jumped and she has a huge scars on her back!"

Everyone just looked at Embry. "Danny! I'm fine! YOU DON'T HURT PEOPLES FEELINGS SAY SORRY!" I screamed

"Sorry Embry fuck face." Danny whispered.

"Baby. Are you okay?" I asked Embry. He nodded, kissed me good bye and walked to get in Jakes car. Danny and Quil hoped in my car. We were quiet the whole car ride now. I ran to my room.

I heard Quil say "Why did you make her upset? And Embry man! Embry already feels horrible."

Danny just said "Sorry."

I turned my music loud and walked into my bathroom and took off my shirt. I looked in the mirror at my scars. I had 3 large scratches from my right shoulder all the way down my back. It was still red. Carlisle said that mine won't look Emily's mine weren't as deep as hers. My scars would just be scratches that pop out. You know how scars look like. No one ever told me how Embry did this to me. And I never had the nerve to ask him. I started crying. I put my shirt back on and took a nap. After my nap I started getting ready to go to the Cullen's.

I tipped toed pass Old Quil. I didn't want him seeing my face. "Asia. Come here." I walked over to him.

"What happen to your face?" Old Quil asked

"I got into a fight at school but the girl started it and I told her to leave me alone but she wouldn't then she hit me. So I had to hit her back." I told him

"You didn't even try to hid it." Old Quil laughed

"Granpa! Its not funny. I don't know how to cover it up! I never got into make up." I wined

"No make up is better." Old Quil smiled and kissed my forehead and motioned me to leave the house.

"Love you Gpapa" I screamed

"You too granddaughter." He screamed after me

I walked outside and heard something in the bushes. I ran back inside to tell Old Quil.

"GRANDPA I HEARD SOMETHING IN THE BUSHES!!!" I screamed.

"What?" Old Quil popped out of his room.

"I'm pretty sure its nothing." He reassured me.

I ran to the phone and called Edward. "Edward! I heard something in the bushes. Can you tell Emmet or Jasper to come drive me to your house? I'm scared and I really want to talk to Reneesme and Alice. Please"

Edward laughed "I'll send someone over."

When he said that I heard a knock at the door. "Edward? Someone knocked at the door. I'm scared to answer it!"

"Just go answer it." He laughed.

I looked out of the peep hole, it was Embry. "EMBRY!" I jumped in his arms. "I got scared! I heard something in the bushes!"

"Don't worry. It was me. I wanted to walk you to the Cullen's." Embry smiled

"Why would you scare me like that!" I frowned

"Sorry Bubby." He apologized.

"I forgive you baby. I love you." I hugged him.

"I love you too." He hugged me back.

"Lets not walk!" I suggested.

He laughed "Okay lazy butt." slapped my butt as he opened the door.

We got into my car and drove to the Cullen's. I had Embry drive. I don't like driving to the Cullen's house because they lived right outside of Forks. Its scary to drive at night.


	14. Chapter 14

Embry and I stopped at the store to pick up stuff for Esmee. Once we got the stuff Esmee needed then we were off to the Cullen's. We were out side of the Cullen's house. I got out and I jumped on Embry.

"You know that even though I don't know how you gave me my scars I still love you and it doesn't bother me that I have them. I love you." I looked into Embry's eyes.

Embry kissed me. "Your too good to me. You'll find out soon. Please don't freak out when you do."

"Baby! When am I ever the one to freak out?" I smiled

"I don't know its just hard to figure out at first." He put me down and took my hand as we walked to the Cullen's front door.

Edward answered the door before we walked up the stairs. "Edward!" I hugged him

"Hello Asia. Embry." He hugged me as he nodded to Embry. "Everyone is in the back yard. Asia what happen to your face?"

"Some girl that likes Embry hit me." I laughed.

All three of us walked to the backyard. This was my first time being in the backyard. Lights were up. And a large table set up. Everyone smiled as we walked outside.

Alice walked up to me. "Happy your better party Asia."

I blushed. "Thanks." I looked down.

"See I'm not the only one who doesn't like parties." Bella laughed

"Well Alice will have a party for anything." Edward smiled as he kissed Bella.

"What happen to your face?" Alice asked

"I got into a fight. Its no biggie." I smiled. Alice frowned.

"Asia got into a fight at school. That's why she got into a fight that's why she has a black eyes." Alice told everyone.

"Asia we have something to tell you." Sam came forward.

Embry walked me to where Sam was. We were in the big empty space of the Cullen's backyard. Old Quil was there smiling at me. Seth, Collin and Brady were messing around as I walked up. Leah looked kind of pissed. But when didn't she look pissed. I laughed to myself. Danny, Jake and Quil just had huge grins on their face.

"Granddaughter. Tonight I will tell you about our ancestors." Old Quil started to say. Everyone gathered around and sat on blankets Esmee had laid out. I sat down next to Renesemee and Embry on my other side. Old Quil went on with the story. Old Quil explained how our four fathers could phase into wolves to protect the tribe and how Embry had imprinted on me and that's why we were meant to be with each other. When Old Quil said that Embry tightened his arms around me. I kissed him on the cheek. I was intrigued by how our ancestors were. Once grandpa was done with the story I wanted to ask so many questions. I was about to walk to Old Quil when Embry started talking.

"Asia. Those scars I gave you. Its from when I phased that one day we were sleeping in your room. There was a vampire at your windowsill. And my only thought was to protect you." Embry sighed. I took his hand.

"Embry. Don't have to make up silly stories. Those legends aren't true. They are just stories." I smiled

"No Asia. They are not just stories." Sam spoke. Emily stared at me. I just stared at Sam. "Embry. I think it might be easiest if you phased first in front of Asia."

Embry nodded and started taking off his shorts. I looked away since Danny and Old Quil were there. I heard a noise and looked back. There was a huge grey wolf. The wolf sat down and stared at me.

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU GUYS SEE THIS!" I screamed "Embry is that you?" I asked the grey wolf. The wolf nodded and nudged me with its nose. "EVEN AS A WOLF YOUR ADORABLE!" I hugged wolf Embry's nose.

"You dogs smells horrible!" Rosalie said. I looked back to were Sam and the others were. There were 8 large wolves.

"This is tooo crazy! You guys are a pack of wolves." I threw my arms up in the air.

Old Quil laughed. "Asia. I'm glad your taking this so well!"

"We thought you might faint." Jasper laughed.

"I feel like I'm on something! This is too surreal!" I screamed.

"A house full of vampires and wolves." Renesmee smiled "Just the way I like it." as she hugged brown wolf. I assume it was Jake.

Esmee spoke up. "Phase back guys. Dinner is ready!" Everyone phased back except Embry. Embry stayed in his wolf form. Everyone walked to the dinner table except Embry and myself.

"Baby. So your paw did this to me?" I lifted up my shirt and turned. Embry made a whimpering sound. His ears were down. Even his wolf form made me sad when he was sad. "Please don't be sad. I love you! Phase back baby. I'm hungry."

Embry phase back. I jumped up into a hug. Embry spun me around. "mmmmm baby you smell good." Embry whispered in my ear. I giggled and ran to the table as soon as he put me down. Everyone started eating.

"Esmee thank you for dinner. Your food always taste amazing!" Seth said as he stuffed his face.

"Yes. it's a nice break. Cooking for the pack is really hard." Emily laughed "They eat so much!" Everyone laughed. For the rest of the night we talked about how everyone was some sort of mystical creature. This night seems so unbelievable. There are a family of vampires and a pack of wolves.

"I'm going to turn in." Old Quil told everyone. He thanked the Cullen's and told us not to stay out late. We have school. I sighed. School in the morning. I wish I could stay out all night. Old Quil left. We stayed till around midnight. Sam and Emily had left earlier. Jared and Paul had to go patrol the reservation apparently Embry was suppose to be patrolling but Sam said he would excused him this once because the Cullen's threw me a party. Everything made sense now. Everyone was tired. Quil, Danny and Jake decided to run home, they said it was "faster" than driving. Embry and I got into my car. We go to my house. Embry walked me to my front door. I hugged him.

"Sleep over baby." I whispered in his ear.

"Can't Danny and Quil are waiting up for you. I can hear them moving." Embry frowned.

"sneak in my room." I bit his ear.

"After Danny and Quil go to bed." He kissed me and I went inside. I walked upstairs. Danny and Quil were in Danny's room waiting for me.

"You guys suck!" I smiled at them.

"Why? I think I'm awesome" Quil smiled

"You guys didn't tell me you guys were wolves! I gave Embry hell!" I told them

Danny grinned "Good. Call deserves a little suffering."

"Go to bed you to! We have school!" I walked away. I heard Quil walk to his room. My room was at the end of the hallway. I opened my window and got dressed in my pajamas. About 15 minutes I could hear Quil snoring. Then I looked over at my window and Embry was smiling at me.

"Quil's snoring is very loud." Embry laughed.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Quil's house is easier to get into than your old house." Embry walked over and hugged me. "Well now that you know I'm a wolf and all." Embry grinned at me.

"So you imprinted on me?" I asked Embry.

"Yup. Don't plan on getting rid of me." Embry kissed me. I smiled and laid in my bed. Embry followed.

"Baby. I'm going to leave around 6:30 so I can make breakfast for my mom." Embry kissed me goodnight

"Okay. I'll see you at school then." I looked at him.

"Yes. I love you." Embry leaned over to turn off my light.

"Love you too my wolf man." I giggled.

Embry got on top of me and stared at me. "So everything makes sense now?"

"Yes." I kissed him. "So you leaving before sunset all the time is because you had to patrol?"

Embry nodded "I haven't been patrolling though. Because I hurt you and then the party." Embry frowned.

"What did I say earlier?" I raise my eyes brows to him.

"Not to worry. Because you love me." Embry smiled "So who's cuter, human form or wolf form?"

"Wolf." I laughed. Embry frowned. "I was joking. Either way I love you, it doesn't matter. We need to go to bed baby."

"Fine. I'm sorry you got into a fight today." Embry kissed me and laid next to me. "I won't let anything hurt you as long as I live!"

"Please do! I don't like fighting its horrible!" I laughed. We laughed and laid in each others arm until we fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up around 6:15. I brushed my teeth and started to play tetris. Embry was still sleeping. When it turned 6:30 I jumped on top of him.

"Wake up sleepy butt!" I smiled.

Embry smiled "What time is it?"

"Its exactly 6:30. I've been awake for about 15 minutes." I laid down and cuddled with him. Embry got up and went to my bathroom to brush his teeth. I smiled. I trained him well. Just joking that's horrible to say. I got up and sat on the counter top in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. When he was done he moved in between my legs. He hugged me as I kissed his chest. 

"What time is it?" Embry grinned

I looked at my alarm clock from the bathroom. "Its 6:32" I told him biting his neck.

"I'll stay for a little bit longer. Only because your so convincing_." Embry picked me up. I wrapped legs around his waist. He started kissing my neck as he walked to my bed. Embry sat down on my bed. I straddle his waist. He grinned. I twisted my hips making little Embry happy._

"_mmmmm." Embry smiled and bit my breast. I left out a little yelp. I giggled. Embry lifted up my shirt to take it off. Embry felt my back and stopped. _

"_I need to go to my mom's house." Embry frowned_

"_Okay." I looked down_

"_Its not like that. I swear. I don't know its just I don't know how you could be so forgiving for what I have done to you." Embry looked away._

_I got up. "Please don't think that way. Look at my Embry." I demanded. He looked down. I held his face in my hands. I stared into his eyes. "They are nothing but scars to me. They bring me no pain. These scars only give me agony when you change your mind set."_

"_Are you playing your control games with me woman?" Embry got mad._

"_No! I am not!" I raised my voice a little._

"_I'm leaving!" Embry raised his voice too._

"_Leave then! You're the one thinking I'm trying to control you!" I started getting angry. Embry phased as soon as he got outside of my window. As soon as Embry left I started crying. Still crying I went to wake up Danny and Quil. _

_I got into Danny's room and shook him, "Daniel wake up now!" _

"_What's wrong?" Danny asked. I just walked out of the room to wake up Quil._

_I walked into Quil's room. "Wake up." I sniffled _

"_What's wrong?" Quil asked as he yawned. I just walked out just like I did with Danny. I was still crying when I was putting my clothes on. I walked down stares and made breakfast. I wasn't crying as hard. I decided to make Danny and Quil lunch. I ran up stairs to Danny's room. He was playing video games._

"_Danny what do you want for lunch?" I asked _

_Danny smiled "I'll have a 3 ham sandwiches, you know I like them." _

"_I know. Breakfast is done. Come done now." I told him_

_I knocked on Quil door. "Quil. I'm coming in." Quil was putting his pants on. I looked away. "I was just wondering what you wanted for lunch."_

"_Your making me lunch?" Quil looked at me. I turned around. _

"_Yeah that's why I'm asking." I joked _

"_Funny. I like turkey." Quil smiled _

"_With lettuce, mayo, mustard, tomatoes, cheese?" I looked at him _

"_No mustard please." Quil smiled looking for a clean shirt._

"_Oh. Breakfast is done. Come down when your done." I told him._

_I ran downstairs and made the boys their lunch. I even made Old Quil a sandwich, I just left it in the fridge with a note. Danny and Quil ran downstairs._

"_Yuummmmmy! I love breakfast." Danny said getting a plate for Quil and himself. I didn't feel like eating._

"_How do you manage to do it Asia? Make breakfast and lunch." Quil asked _

"_I don't know it just happens." I smiled "Danny 3 ham sandwiches." I put Danny's lunch in front of him. "Quil 3 turkey sandwiches." I did the same with Quil lunch. "I put carrots and chips along with 2 water bottles. And 1 cookie." I smiled _

"_I love lunch." Danny said. _

_Quil and I laughed. The boys ate their breakfast and we were off to school. I kind of wanted to ditch so I didn't have to see Embry. He made me so mad! I would never try to control him. I would never. Makes me so frustrated. _

_Embry P.O.V_

_Ugh! Girls are so weird! Make me so mad! I'm almost home. I just need to talk to my mom. I got to my house and ran inside. _

"_Mom?" I yelled. I looked in her bed room and she was still sleeping. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got ready for school and then started cooking egg, bacon, bread, and spam. It was almost time for me to leave for school and my mom still wasn't up. I put all the food on one plate and walked towards my moms room. _

"_Mom." I whispered. "Mommy. Wake up. I made you breakfast."_

"_Aw. Emmy. Your so sweet." My mom said. She got up and kissed me. _

"_I wanted to do something nice for you." I smiled _

"_Smells good sweetie." My mom smelled then looked at the clock. "Honey. Your going to be late for class if you don't leave now."_

"_I know. I just wanted to give you your breakfast." I kissed my mom goodbye and ran out the door. I ran to school and saw Asia car. I frowned. I didn't mean to upset her. I know she was crying when I left, I could heard her sniffling when I was jumping out the window. I'm such a jerk. I'll go say sorry. I walked up to were everyone else was. I looked for Asia but she wasn't to be found._

"_Danny. Wheres your sister?" I asked Danny_

_He huffed at me. "I don't know you're the one who was making her cry this morning!" _

"_Yeah, I didn't mean to. She told you?" I asked another question._

"_No she didn't have to tell me. I could tell when she is upset. She made me and Quil lunch. You just need to know how she is. I don't know what you did but you better fix it!" Danny snapped_

"_That's why I asked where she was! I want to say sorry for being a douche bag!" I growled _

"_Good! She is in the library." Danny turned away from me _

"_What she isn't going to make us lunch everyday?" Quil frowned._

"_I'll make you lunch Quil." Danny patted Quil on the back._

_I ran to the library, when Chelsea stopped me in the hallway with all her little girlfriends surrounding me. I felt really uncomfortable. _

"_Hey Embry." Chelsea licked her lips and grabbed onto my arms._

"_Ugh. Chelsea not right now." I told her pulling away from her grasp._

"_Embry, what do you see in her!" Chelsea screamed as I ran for the library. _

_I got to the library. It was really quite. I walked around till I found Asia in the a corner table. Asia looked so beautiful sitting there reading. She was reading a big book on the Quileute legends. I pulled up a chair across from her. She looked up glared at me and then went back to reading. I started talking but I was hushed. I could hear Asia laughing from behind the book. Then she would look at me and stopped laughing. I took scratch piece of paper on the table and wrote "Sorry." I dropped it in front of where Asia was reading. I then heard a crumpling of paper and then the piece of paper hitting me in the face. I whimpered. I took another paper and wrote "I'm sorry. I was wrong. I love you." I also drew wolf me and Asia hugging me. I'm not the greatest artist. The wolf looked like a cat and Asia, I tried to make her pretty but you can only do so much with a stick figure. I dropped the paper in front of her. She didn't crumple the paper. But she still didn't talk to me. I got another paper and wrote "Do you forgive me now baby?" I dropped it in front of her again. She got up and put the book back. She then walked out of the library. I followed like a lost puppy. We were just walking when the bell rang. I was still following her. I took her hand in mine. Its going good if she isn't pulling away! _

"_I'm sorry." I stopped her. She looked up at me._

"_Better be." She smiled and twisted my nipple. _

"_It was all my fault." I told her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. _

"_Its okay baby." She smirked at me "I like your picture on the note. Its cute. Your very artistic." She laughed._

"_I try." I hugged her._

_Asia P.O.V_

_Jake was walking up while Embry and I were walking up to the door. _

"_My lady." Jake opened the door for me. I curtseyed to him. Jake laughed at Embry as he got a little mad for Jake calling me his lady._

"_Why thank you." I told him. I kissed Embry. "Go to class baby! Your going to be late." Embry was off running to class. Jake and I sat down._

"_Tell me what happen!" Jake laughed _

"_What?" I acted stupid._

"_Embry and you were fighting about what?" Jake lifted his eyebrow_

"_Oh. Well this morning I was trying to get some you see." I laughed and so did Jake. "No really I'm serious. And Embry was taking off my shirt." _

"_WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Jake yelled. "Don't give me details!" _

_I laughed "No stupid. Listen! So Embry was taking off my shirt and he stopped because he felt my scars. I feel like I disgust him now." I frowned _

"_No! Asia you could never disgust him. He worships the ground you walk on!" Jake explain "He just feels horrible about what he did. He really does love you." _

"_Jake! I told him it hurts me more thinking when he thinks that what he did hurt me. When it didn't" I looked at Jake. "And then I tried to tell him. And he thought I was doing my controlling games on him. Then he was like I'm leaving then I was like leave then! But we are okay now." I smiled _

"_Good. You guys are too good together not to be together. I guess everyone fights." Jake laughed._

_Before I knew it. It was lunch. All my classes just seemed to fly by. So far I wasn't behind in any of my classes. I did all this stuff in California. The pack and I were sitting in the cafeteria. I was sitting next to Embry on a table. My shirt had lifted up because I bent over to pick up a piece of trash Embry had dropped. Not knowing Chelsea was passing by._

"_Ew! Embry. How could you like that? She has huge scars on her back!" Chelsea screamed, Everyone in the room looked at me. Embry quickly covered my back._

"_God. Chelsea. Leave me alone your so fuckin' annoying." I told her. _

"_At least my body isn't disgusting." Chelsea laughed _

"_Her body isn't disgusting! Her body is perfect the way it is! Even if she as those scars. I'll love her forever." Embry told Chelsea._

"_Whatever." Chelsea said as she walked away. _

_Embry sat down and kissed me. "I hope that's the last time she bothers you baby. I never wanted to tell her off because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But she is just a mean person."_

"_Aw. Baby. You defended me." I smiled and kissed him. Lunch ended and Embry was walking me to history._

"_Baby lets ditch!" I whispered to him._

"_Where are we going to go?" He whispered back putting his hand over his mouth._

_I smiled. He was so cute. "I don't know anywhere." _

"_My mom is at work. We can go back to my house." Embry smiled_

_Ditching school on the reservation wasn't hard at all. The school wasn't gated or anything. No one was ever watching out for ditcher. Embry and I got into my car. Embry drove to his house. It was a one story house a little bit smaller than Emily's_

"_Welcome to my house! Not much but I love it." Embry smiled and walked me inside. "This is the kitchen, living room, family room, my moms room and my room." We started walking to Embry's room. His room was a mattress and a tv with a drawer and closet filled with clothes. "Get comfy. I'll find a movie we can watch."_

_I sat on Embry's bed. Embry went to look for a movie. After 5 minutes he walked in "Want to watch the Sandlot, Little Rascals, Harry Potter, Or Lord of the Rings?"_

_I laughed. "My what manly movies you have. Lets watch Sandlot. I love that movie!"_

"_Me too! Don't make fun these are my favorite movies." Embry put in the movie and laid down. I was still sitting down. He pulled me to lay next to him. We watched the movie for a while but ended up making out. I was on underneath Embry. I wrapped my legs around him. He grinned and started kissing my neck going down. He unbutton my shirt and grabbed my breast. I then took off his shirt. Embry took off my bra and pants. He started biting my neck then my breast. I don't know why I like being bitten. But Embry did it just right. I got on top of Embry and started kissing his neck while unbuttoning his pants. Little Embry came out to say hi. I rubbing little Embry as I kissed Embry. Embry then got up and walked to his drawers. He opened a drawer looking at a empty condom box. _

_Embry signed "I have no more." _

"_Damn." I sat up and started putting on my clothes. He jumped on top of me._

"_Do you trust me? I'll pull out." Embry looked at me. _

"_I do but I don't know baby." I looked at him._

"_I promise. Don't worry. And if you do worry we can stop. I can tell you want it." Embry grinned at me._

_I nodded my head. Embry pulled me towards him. Embry put his fingers in me._

"_Your really wet." He bit down on my left breast._

_I blushed. _

_Embry then put little Embry in me. "Oh god." Embry said _

"_What?" I breathed hard._

"_Nothing just feels really nice." Embry whispered in my ear._

_I laughed then moaned. Embry started moving faster and faster. _

"_Ouch. Your pelvis bone is hitting me." I told him._

"_Sorry baby. I'll kiss it." Embry smiled and went down to kiss. Embry ended up licking something else. Embry stopped and I got on top of him. I moved back and forth. Embry seemed to like it better when I was top. I took his hands to cup my breast as I was riding him. He caught on, he sat up and moved me up and down with one hand and grabbed my breast with the other. _

_Embry P.O.V_

_Asia ran her fingers through my hair as I moved her with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other. She liked it. I had to stop. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I got back from the bathroom and Asia was wearing her panties and shirt. I put shorts on and jumped into bed with Asia. _

"_Sorry. I cummed fast." I told her._

_She giggled "Its okay baby. I liked it." _

"_Its better without a condom." I smiled _

"_Yeah but we aren't do that every again. We are going to have safe sex for now on!" Asia kissed me_

"_Are you sure? I really liked it without it. That was my first time." I gasped and put my hand over my mouth "You took my unsafe sex virginity!" _

_Asia laughed. "Same here." She blushed. "But I don't want to take any chances." _

_It was half way through the sandlot. I got up and went to the kitchen to make Asia and I something to eat. I like catering to Asia. No one ever does it for her. But she always does it for everyone else. I warmed up left over lasagna. _

"_Here baby. I got you some food." I told her. She smiled _

"_Your so sweet baby." She smiled. She drank some water._

_I started feeding her. She blushed. After we ate we talked a while and fell asleep. Before we were going to take out nap Asia set her phone alarm. Asia reminded me that we had to go pick up Quil and Danny from school. We had another hour. When the hour was up Asia's phone alarm went off._

"_I love you." I kissed Asia's forehead._

"_I love you too bubby." She kissed me lips_

"_No morning breath?" I smiled _

"_Oh there is. But I love you too much that it doesn't matter if you have stinky breathe anymore." She smiled and licked my nose._

"_Ew Licking is gross." I joked _

"_Not all licking." She smiled and kissed me again this time harder and she was rubbing little Embry. Little Embry woke up, Asia smiled and went down on me. Every time she does it, it's a different feeling. God. I felt so good. I just let myself go in her mouth. With out even realizing. When I realized I did. I looked down. Her face was had this weird look._

"_I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean too." I looked at her._

"_Its fine. Just taste a little weird. But its not that bad." She laughed. She kept sucking._

"_Your perfect. Some girls get mad at that. Except girls in porn. They always like it." I pulled her up and kissed her cheek._

"_Are you telling me I should do porn?" She laughed _

"_No. Your all mine! I don't want anyone else looking at you!" I tickled her. _

"_Stop. Baby. Hahhaha Stop. I don't like hhahah being tickled." Asia laughed harder. I stopped and we both got dressed. I walked to the bathroom_

"_Here baby. Now you have a toothbrush here." I smiled at her._

_She smiled and brushed her teeth after she was done she kissed me. _

"_Thank you for brushing your teeth before kissing me." I told her kissing her again._

"_I didn't think you wanted to make out with me if you cummed in my mouth. I was thinking about you." She kissed me._

"_Your so thoughtful!" I carried her on my back to her car._


	16. Chapter 16

**For the next couple of weeks nothing exciting happen. It was almost the end of November. Asia and Danny's older sisters would be moving in to Old Quil's house. Making nine people living under one roof. Asia and Danny have been talking about how great their sisters were to all of us for the pass weeks.**

"**I can't wait till Paula and Michelle come!" Danny smiled and looked down at Asia**

"**I know! I'm so excited!" Asia smiled up to Danny as we walked down the school hall. "Baby! Are you excited to meet them?" Asia asked me.**

"**Of course I am. I hope they like me." I smiled down at her.**

"**Watch out. Michelle is really harsh when it comes to Asia dating people. Paula not so much because she is a free spirit." Danny grinned at me. "Just be careful what you say to my sisters. They don't hold their tongues."**

"**five more days Danny boy!" Asia smiled.**

**School ended and the pack and Asia were sitting in the parking lot waiting for traffic to calm down. Quil and Jared were talking about how pack Quil's house will be. Danny and Seth were messing around as usual. Asia was showing me pictures of her sisters. Brady was staring at some piece of grass he found.**

"**Look Embry. This was last Christmas. Look how tiny Danny was!" Asia pulled out a package of developed pictures. Everyone stopped and looked at the pictures.**

"**HAHAHHA SHORT ROUND!" Jared screamed.**

"**HA HA! Jared. You think your so funny." Danny growled.**

"**WHOA! YOUR SISTERS ARE HOOOOT!" Jake yelled.**

"**Hey hey hey! Stop. They are my sisters!" Danny pushed Jake **

"**You have good genes in the family." I kissed Asia. "But I'd have to say Asia is the best looking sister." Asia blushed.**

"**I'm hungry." Seth told everyone. **

"**Alrighty. Lets go eat something at Emily's!" Jake suggested. Everyone nodded. **

"**You guys! Emily cooks so much for you guys! Does she even know you guys are coming? I don't know you guys are just I don't know." Asia explained to us. "Give Emily a break. I'll cook everyone food. Call Sam and Emily and tell them to come to the house. " **

**All of us looked down. We never gave Emily a break. We all felt a little ashamed of how rude we were toward her.**

"**I feel bad." Seth whispered.**

"**Aw. Seth. Don't feel bad. I just want you guys to know that Emily is human too. She needs breaks once in a while." Asia hugged Seth. Seth smiled big.**

"**Lets go now. I'm starving." Danny looked at Asia, knowing that Asia opened her door.**

"**Do you mind if we go to the store? I want to get stuff for snicker doodles and some more food." Asia smiled. Danny screamed. We all laughed. Danny, Quil and I got into Asia car. "We will meet you guys at the house."**

**Asia drove to the market on the reservation . Once we got there Asia told Danny to grab a cart. She pulled out a list from her purse. **

"**Where are you getting all the money for this Asia?" Danny asked as he put some chips in the cart.**

"**Grampy told me to do the shopping. He gave me his card to buy food. He said we could get whatever we want." Asia smiled "I made a list of what we need." We went down the juice aisle first.**

**Quil looked over Asia shoulder. "Do we really need prune juice?" **

"**Old Quil is getting kind of old. I want him to be healthy." Asia looked at Quil**

"**He is getting sick a lot more." Quil frowned.**

"**Don't worry. I'm going to take care of him. My mom told me what he needs." Asia smiled. "We need 2 bags of potatoes, Danny please get those. Quil we need 2 gallons of milk can you go get those please. Baby can you get some bananas please." Asia ordered us and we disbursed into store. **

**Asia pushed the cart and went down some aisles. I found her in the wheat aisle. She was trying to get the last French roll on the top self. It was so cute. I went behind her and got it for her. She smiled.**

"**Thanks baby. But I almost had it." She turned to me. Giving me a mean face.**

"**Of course you did silly." I smiled back. "Anything else?**

"**No. I'll get everything else." She started pushing the cart. Soon the cart was full and Asia was having trouble pushing it. **

**We ended up needing a second cart. "Let me." I offered. Asia smiled. Quil then found us. He frowned.**

"**I don't know where to put them." Quil looked at the cart. Asia laughed. She start reorganizing the cart. Soon Danny came. He frowned too.**

"**No need for frowning guys." Asia smiled. "All we have to do it move these. And put these here." Soon everything fitted. "Alright, we need to get eggs now. 3 packages of those big ones and 2 water bottles!" I ended up holding the eggs. Danny ended up pushing the carts while Quil carried water bottles.**

**We went the cash register. Asia walked up first. She started looking for her wallet. We started putting thing on the belt. "Wait. You guys. Not the soft stuff first!" Danny screamed.**

"**What the heck man? No need to scream." I patted Danny on the back. **

"**Sorry. Asia will get so mad if the eggs break and if the bread gets flatten." Danny smiled. Asia looked back.**

"**Aw. Danny you so smart!" Asia smiled **

"**Your such a girl Danny." Quil laughed**

"**No he is smart and has common sense." Asia joked with Quil**

"**I have common sense." Quil looked down.**

"**Quil stop being a turd." Asia punched him. Quil laughed.**

**The lady starting to ring us up and talking to Asia.**

"**You must be Old Quils granddaughter. I heard his other 2 granddaughters are coming soon." The lady smiled at Asia.**

"**Yes, They should be here by next week." Asia smiled.**

"**Prune juice?" The lady cocked and eyebrow.**

"**I want Old Quil to be healthier." Asia laughed**

"**He's lucky to have you. Make sure he doesn't sneak sugar in this. Prune juice taste nasty and what I remember he has a sweet tooth." The lady laughed. The conversation went on. The total came out not as bad with the lady's discount. She liked Asia.**

"**Thank you Barbara." Asia thanked the lady and waved. We all said thanks and bye to Barbara. We drove the Asia's house. There was six figures in the distant playing catch. The pack was at the house. When we drove up they walked over to us.**

"**Where's Emily and Sam?" Asia asked.**

"**Emily was so happy, Sam and her decided to go out." Jake laughed "Danny your patrolling with Embry instead of Sam tonight." Jake told Danny. Danny nodded and took the groceries in the house. With everyone help taking in the food. It was done in about 3 minutes. **

"**Okay!" Asia sighed. She took out 3 oven plate and pulled out 4 bags of pizza bites out of one of the bags. She set the oven and placed all the pizza bites on them and popped them in the oven. "Pizza bites will be done in about 20 minutes." She yelled. She started putting things away. As soon as she was done she started cooking and baking her snicker doodles. The timer went off. Asia pulled out the oven plates. I just watched. **

"**I'll set the table and get the drinks." I suggested since she wouldn't help me put away anything. She said she likes to know where everything is. I set the table and the drinks.**

"**Babe. Can you get the ranch please." Asia smiled as she pulled out another plate from the oven. "Embry can you get everyone please." I ran outside and got everyone. We all sat down except Asia. She walked over to the phone. We all ate. I saved some pizza bites for Asia. **

"**Do you guys know where Old Quil is?" Asia asked all of us. We all shook our heads. "I'll call him." She waited a little bit. "No answer. I'll leave a message." Everyone finished their pizza bites and went back outside. Asia started cooking again. **

"**Baby. I saved you some." I hugged her holding the plate in front of her.**

"**Aw. Your so sweet!" Asia smiled. "But I can't I have to finish cooking beef and broccoli." **

"**I'll do it. Just direct me." I smiled **

"**Fine." She sighed. "Just stir a little." She told me as she ate.**

"**So are we having Chinese food?" I asked. She smiled and nodded and kept eating. Asia cooked for another 2 hours and I started setting up the table again.**

"**Embry. Can you call Quil in here please." Asia asked me. I ran outside and got Quil.**

"**Quil. Where's your mom and dad?" Asia asked.**

"**I don't know. They should be home already." Quil looked at his watch.**

"**Call my mama too please she should be home too!" Asia asked.**

**Quil ran to the phone. He came back to Asia. "Everyone is with grandpa. They said they are doing stuff up in Port Angeles. They will be home in a few hours."**

"**Okay." Asia smiled. "Dinner will be done in 15 minutes. Baby can you take this hot pot and put it on the table don't forget to put a mat underneath it."**

**I started putting stuff on the table for Asia. There was fried rice, cream cheese wontons, egg drop soup, beef and broccoli, egg rolls, asian salad and more. "Smells yummy baby." I kissed Asia.**

"**Thank you baby." She kissed me back. The timer went off and Asia pulled out her snicker doodles out. Right when Danny came in the kitchen he was right at the plate where they were. **

"**No Danny! Eat dinner first." Asia looked at Danny. Danny looked down and went to the table.**

"**Thanks Asia! This looks great!" Seth hugged Asia.**

"**Seth your too sweet." Asia hugged Seth back. Everyone thanked Asia and started eating. Asia and I walked to the table. I pulled out Asia seats for her to sit down.**

"**Your such a gentleman Call." Leah grinned at me.**

**We ate dinner. We laughed at things and had good conversation. I loved this. Asia was tired. You could tell. Everyone could.**

"**I'll do the dishes Jake offered." Jake looked at Asia.**

"**Jake." Asia looked at him as he stuff a egg roll in his mouth.**

"**I insist. You made all this food and you look like hell." Jake smiled **

"**She does not look like hell Black!" I looked at him.**

"**I'll clear the table." Seth smiled.**

"**I'll clean the kitchen." Danny offered. Sucks for him the kitchen was a wreck. Everyone offered to do something. **

"**You guys are so nice. Thanks." Asia smiled and went back to eating. Once we were done Asia tried to help us clean. But everyone hushed her. She smiled and walked up stairs. **

"**I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." Asia told everyone. "Night guys." everyone said night. **

"**I'll come say good night when I'm done baby." I kissed her as I carried more dishes to Jake. We were done after 20 minutes. Well except Jake. There was so many dishes Leah took over because Jakes hands where pruney. I ran up stairs as everyone walked to the living room to watch TV.**

**Asia was laying her bed with her jammies on. It was 9:42pm. I didn't have to patrol till 11pm. I laided next to her. She woke up.**

"**Hi baby." She smiled and kissed me chest. **

"**Hello baby doll." I kissed her head. "I have to leave at 11pm to patrol. I'll try not wake up okay." **

"**hmmmm." Asia snuggled closer to me. "Night. Love you."**

"**Love you too." I drifted off.**

**Asia P.O.V**

**I fell asleep snuggled against Embry. Sleeping next to Embry always seemed to be out of this world. I felt Embry get up. The moon was shining in my room. I opened my eyes.**

"**Aw. Sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you up." Embry kissed my forehead as he put m y blanket on me. "I have to go patrol. I love you."**

"**Love you too bubby." I closed my eyes. As Embry jumped out the window I heard my door open. "Close the door."**

"**Way to great your sisters brat!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my light on and looked toward my door. Paula and Michelle were stand there grinning at me. I screamed and tried to get up but got tangled in my blanket. I fell to the floor. They laughed at me.**

"**Same ol' Asia." Michelle laughed**

"**Are you okay stupid?" Paula asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm fine." I got up and hugged them both "I thought you guys were going to come next week!" **

**Just then I a thud at the window. It was Danny. Danny was sitting on the window smiling at our sisters as they looked at him with aw.**

"**DANNY WHAT HAPPEN!?" Michelle screamed**

"**WHAT THE FUCK!" Paula yelled.**

"**I know. I got big." Danny walked over and hugged them. "I'm a wolf."**

"**We know." They said together.**

"**Old Quil told us. He also told us about your controlling game Asia. Don't use that on us. Danny lets see your wolf form." Michelle said.**

"**I made food if your hungry." I smiled **

"**Snicker doodles?" Paula smiled**

"**Yes." I smiled and ran out my door. They followed. We got to the kitchen and auntie, uncle, mom and grandpa where eating the last of the snicker doodles. **

"**SWEET WOLF GOD WHY!" Danny cried.**

"**Its okay Danny I'll make more tomorrow." I smiled.**

"**I have to go back to patrolling." Danny walked toward the door.**

"**Wait! We want to see your wolf form." Michelle said**

"**Come on then." Danny motioned to go outside. When we were outside. Danny phased. Then Embry's wolf form came up to me and licked me. Danny then phased.**

"**WHOA YOU'RE A BIG WOLF! Danny your coat is so nice." Paula petted him.**

"**Will you give me a ride later?" Michelle asked. Danny whimpered. **

"**Why is that wolf licking Asia?" Paula asked looking at me.**

**I laughed "This is my boyfriend Embry. Embry these are my sisters Michelle and Paula." Embry went behind my car so when he phased he wouldn't be naked. He walked over when he had his shorts on.**

"**Hi I'm Embry." Embry hugged each of my sisters.**

"**So you're her boyfriend." Paula pointed at him. "Be nice to her. We don't mess when it comes to Asia and Danny."**

"**Yeah we are like big bad older sister wolves, that protect their younger siblings." Michelle growled**

"**No worries. I take care of both of them. And Asia is stuck with me forever. Imprinting." Embry lifted me up. My sisters smiled. I guess they could tell we were in love. **

**Embry walked us to the door. Danny wolf form walked with us too. He licked Michelle to piss her off. **

"**UGH! DANNY YOUR SO GROSS!" Michelle yelled. We all laughed at her.**

"**So glad you didn't change Danny boy." Paula petted Danny. Danny let out a howl. Embry joined. I find it weird how they howl when they are humans. I laughed. Embry kissed my cheek and let my sisters and I talk. We walked to their rooms. I helped them unpack and picked out the things I wanted to borrow. First I was in Paula room.**

"**Glad you didn't change either Asia! You can't borrow that yet! I haven't wore that yet!" Paula said. **

"**I'll break it in." I smiled. **

"**Fine. Only because I haven't seen you in forever." Paula smiled. **

**I smiled. "Love you. I'm going to see if Michelle is doing alright."**

"**You mean your going to see if you can borrow anything." Paula laughed.**

"**No! Okay maybe." I laughed as I walked out the door.**

**I got to Michelle door. I knocked. "Michelle? I'm coming in." **

"**You coming to see the things you can borrow." Michelle laughed**

"**You know me too well. That's what little sisters do." I smiled. I started helping her unpack.**

"**Can I borrow this ring?" I asked**

"**I just bought that." Michelle said**

"**I'll break it in." I smiled**

"**Fine." Michelle huffed.**

"**Yay!" I smiled **

**Paula walked in. "Its nice you don't only take my shit." **

"**You guys can borrow my stuff too. It goes both ways." I said as I rummaged though Michelle's jewelry.**

"**We don't like your stuff." Paula laughed. Just then Old Quil walked in.**

"**What are you three girls up too?" Old Quil smiled as he looked at all three of us.**

"**Nothing. Asia is just borrowing everything she likes." Paula smiled**

"**Ah. That's what little sisters do. Asia you better be going to sleep soon. You have school." Old Quil looked at me.**

"**Oh okay." I grabbed everything I borrowed from my sisters. **

"**Wait. I got you three something." Old Quil winked at me. I love Old Quil's gifts from me. Its like he new what I liked. Old Quil pulled out three small boxes from his pocket. He through them to us. "Hope you girls like them." He smiled. **

**We all smiled and opened them. Old Quil smiled "I had your birth stones put in." **

"**Old Quil these are beautiful!" Michelle smiled.**

"**Thank you!' Paula and I yelled.**

"**No problem. I just thought all my three granddaughters should have something from me." Old Quil smiled.**

**Michelle received a broche of a wolf with the Quileute tribal symbol in the wolfs mouth , her birth stone was embedded in the symbol. When you would tilt it you could see the diamonds sparkle. Paula got a gold bracelet with wolves running after balls, her birth stone were the balls the wolves were chasing. I got a wooden wolf head. My birth stone as the eye. **

"**Glad you girls like it. Go to sleep soon." Old Quil walked out.**

"**Night guys love you. School tomorrow." I smiled and hugged my sisters. "Grandpa wait. I'll walk you to your room." **

"**Your too sweet granddaughter." He smiled at me. **

"**This wolf ring with match my wolf necklace." I smiled**

"**I'm glad your so found of the things I make for you." Old Quil said.**

"**I never really had a grandfather so its nice that I have you now." I smiled**

**Old Quil smiled "I know things weren't right before but I am really glad you and your family are here. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love all you guys." **

"**We love you too." I hugged him and kissed him good night. "Night grampy." I walked to my room. **

**As I walked in I looked out my window. The moon looked so pretty. I started at the moon as I lye in bed. My eyes started to close. I turned over and fell asleep. I didn't know if Embry was going to sleep her tonight. I wrapped a blanket around me. Its really cold when he isn't sleeping next to me. Before I knew it I was sleeping. I woke up with Embry not with me. I frowned. I looked at my clock it was 6:30am. I got up and started getting ready for school. Then I remembered my sisters came last night. I ran to their rooms and woke them up.**

"**Wake up Paula!" I jumped on her.**

"**ASIA! GO AWAY!" She screamed.**

"**Fine." I huffed. I ran to Michelle's room.**

**I crawled in her room. Michelle was a really light sleeper. "psssssssssssssssssssst." I whispered**

"**Go away Asia!" Michelle turned around.**

"**Whatever." I smiled and ran out her room. I walked to Danny's then to Quil's room to wake them up. **

"**Thank goodness it's Friday." Quil moaned**

**I laughed "Don't you have to patrol all weekend?" **

"**Nope." Quil jumped up. "I exchanged with Jared so I can spend time with my new cousins. And Jared and Kim's anniversary is next week so he was glad to change."**

"**Awww. How sweet." I smiled and thought of Embry.**

"**So Danny told me your not into all the gushy lovey dovey shit most girls are in too." Quil looked at me.**

**I huffed "Its not that I don't like it. I don't like it all the time. I want stuff to be special. I don't know and I like when guys are original. Flowers are nice. But what are you going to do with them? NOTHING! I don't know. I rather you just take me out to eat. Because I love food." **

"**You seem like an expensive girlfriend." Quil laughed**

"**Quil, not even. Even hanging out is fine. I'll pay once in a while but being polite can never go wrong. Ask Embry. He is the most polite boy I have ever met. He doesn't force me to do anything. He opens and closes doors for me. He saves me food when I'm too busy to eat. He always thinks of me. Its nice to have someone think of you once in a while. Now I miss him." I frowned**

"**Goodness. You'll see him at school or maybe he will come for breakfast. I hope Claire isn't one of those complicated girls." Quil looked out the window.**

"**Only time will tell." I laughed**

"**I can't handle all that bull shit and drama Asia." Quil looked at me **

"**Don't worry I'll teach her my ways." I stuck my tongue out at him. Quil and I laughed. I left his room so I could get ready and cook breakfast. Everyone in the house was home to spend time with my sisters. Too bad Quil, Danny and I had to go to school. Maybe we can skip. I'll butter up Old Quil. I smiled to myself, it wasn't up to my mom anymore if Danny and I could skip school. It was Old Quil's choice now, since was head of the house. I grabbed my leather jacket and a pair a pants from my closet. I ran to my drawer to get a black tank top then to my closet again to get my thing grey hoodie to wear under my leather jacket. I quickly put on my boots and ran to Danny's room.**

"**Danny boy. I'm going to try to convince Old Quil to let us skip school today. Is that good for you?" I asked**

**Danny looked at me. "When is it not good?"**

**I laughed and ran to Quil's room. "Quil. I'm going to try to convince Old Quil to let us skip schoool today. Is that good for you?" I asked once again**

"**YES! But does that mean your not going to make breakfast?" Quil looked at me**

"**She is still going to make breakfast. Aren't you?" I looked to the door way Danny was standing there dress giving me a frown.**

"**Of course I wouldn't let me 2 favorite guys starve." I laughed and tried to ruffle Quil's hair but he was too tall.**

"**Too short." Quil laughed **

"**Your not getting your breakfast burrito." I laughed**

"**sorry." Quil apologized.**

"**Okay. I'm going to start breakfast." I smiled and ran down stairs. **

**Once I got to the kitchen I started cooking bacon, hash and eggs. I went to the fridge and got out ham for Old Quil. Bacon is to oily for a man his age. I started making the burritos. I made 9 large bacon, hash and egg burritos and 1 ham, hash and egg burrito. Just then Old Quil, Quil, and Danny came walking down. **

"**Morning Grandpa. How did you sleep?" I asked Old Quil**

"**Good morning Granddaughter. My sleep was good. How was yours?" Old Quil answered me.**

"**sleep was alright. I made breakfast." I smiled and brought his burrito to him as he sat down. I then brought his coffee.**

"**When do you not make breakfast Asia?" Old Quil laughed. "What will we do if your not here? All three of us will go hungry in the morning." I brought Danny and Quil's burrito to them. Then got them orange juice. **

**Danny took a bite. "Bacon is soo good."**

"**Asia. I didn't get bacon." Old Quil looked at me**

"**Grandpa. I made you a ham burrito because the oil in the bacon isn't good for you." I looked at him as I made lunch for Danny and Quil.**

"**But I love bacon." Old Quil looked at me. **

"**I know you do but I won't be killing you with oily food anymore. I want you to be here for a long time." I told him.**

"**I'm as healthy as a young wolf!" Old Quil laughed "Danny, I'll trade you burritos."**

"**And have Asia bite my head off?" Danny laughed.**

"**Come on." Old Quil laughed. "Quil what about you?"**

"**Your crazy old man." Quil laughed.**

"**Grandpa, can you tell everyone I put their burritos in the fridge so when they wake up. They can eat" I smiled **

"**Your so kind. Even more kind if you gave me bacon." Old Quil smiled **

"**No bacon for you. I told you my reason. OH! And you need to drink some prune juice. I got you some." I laughed **

"**your more strict than your grandmother." Old Quil looked out the window.**

"**Grandpa, since my sisters are here, I was wondering if I could skip school." I asked**

**Old Quil looked at me. "I suppose you two want to ditch too if Asia does." he looked at Danny and Quil. They nodded their head. "Are you going to give me one of you burritos?" They shook their heads no. "Then no you may not ditch school." Old Quil laughed.**

"**Asia! Give him your burrito!" Quil and Danny looked at me **

"**NO GUYS! I don't want him to eat oily food!" I told them. "I rather go to school than kill my grampy!" **

**Old Quil sighed. Danny then took a piece of bacon out of his burrito and gave it to Old Quil. Danny put his finger to his lips. "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Danny laughed. Quil did the same. **

"**I SAW THAT!" I screamed. "Grandpa! I'm trying to make you healthier." I started to pretend to cry, tears started coming out.**

"**You make eating bacon sad." Old Quil came and hugged me. "I won't eat a lot of bacon anymore. Don't cry."**

**I stopped forcing tears out "Okay." I smiled.**

**Old Quil P.O.V **

**Asia just wants me to be healthy. That's why she doesn't want me to eat oily food. Seeing her cry is so sad. I sat back down to finish my ham burrito. I picked it up and laughed. I looked at my two grandsons. They put their fingers to their lips. **

"**I love my grandsons." I laughed **

"**We love you too grandpa." Danny and Quil said together. Danny and Quil had taken the bacon they took out of their burritos and shoved it into my burrito while Asia wasn't looking. **

"**Grandpa. Don't forget to tell everyone about their breakfast." Asia looked at me. **

"**I won't." I answered her. She started walking towards me. I took two big bites out of my burrito so she wouldn't see the bacon. "Granddaughter you didn't eat your breakfast."**

"**Oh. I'm going to wait till I see Embry. I made him one too." Asia told me "Take smaller bites Grandpa your going to choke."**

"**Young love." I smiled **

"**We are going to be late guys. Take your burritos and lets go. Just don't make a mess in my car. Love you grandpa." Asia kissed my forehead. She started walking towards the door.**

"**Love you." Danny hugged me and gave me more bacon**

"**Bye love you grandpa." Quil said as he took more bacon out his burrito to give me. **

"**Love you guys too." I smiled and waved good bye to my youngest grandchildren. **

**Embry P.O.V**

**Man. I am starving and I miss Asia. Not sleeping next her is weird since I sneak into her room every night. My mom was happy to see me. Too bad I couldn't eat the breakfast she made me. I woke up late. **

"**Mommy!" I kissed her when I saw her.**

"**Hi Honey. I'm glad your home for once." My mom smiled at me. "I made breakfast if your hungry."**

"**I can't mom. I'll be late." I frowned. **

"**Alright honey. Eat something at school. I love you." My mom said as I was running out of the door.**

**I ran back and kissed my mom. "I'll be home today mom. I miss you. Love you." **

**I started running to school. As I got to school Asia was getting out of her car. I ran to her car to finish opening her car.**

"**Hey Call. How come you never open my door for me?" Quil yelled across the car.**

"**Quil. Your not that pretty to have doors open for you." I laughed. Asia hopped out of the car.**

"**Hi baby!" She smiled at me.**

"**Not to sound corny or clingy but I missed you." I hugged her.**

"**I missed you too baby. I don't like you not sleeping by me." Asia kissed me.**

"**Same." I kissed her back.**

"**We are going to go to the bench where everyone is." Danny told us. "Stop kissing. Bye guys."**

"**Bye." Asia waved**

**Asia then went in her car and grabbed two big things wrapped in foiled. "I made you breakfast bubby." She looked up and smiled at me.**

"**Its like you knew I was hungry!" I smiled. "I'll go get some drinks at the café." I ran to the café and got two orange juices. Chelsea and her friends were behind me in the line. I didn't think she would say anything to me.**

"**Morning Embry." Chelsea smiled "How have you been?"**

**I didn't want to be rude and ignore her. "I've been great and yourself?" **

**Chelsea gave a huge smiled "I've been alright. Things could be better. Want to hang out later?"**

"**Can't. My mom and I are going to hang out." I smiled at her.**

"**You don't have to lie. I know you never hang out with your mom. If your going to hang out with your ugly girlfriend. Just tell me." Chelsea snapped **

**I shook my head. "Whatever Chelsea. I don't have to tell you shit about what I'm doing later or what I'm going to do ever." I turned around.**

"**Whatever you'll be back to me when your done playing nice." Chelsea replied.**

**I walked to the cashier and paid for the juice. I ignored Chelsea and her friends talking about me. I ran once I got outside. Asia was sitting on her trunk. She was swinging her feet and staring at the sky. I sighed. I had a beautiful girlfriend who takes care of me. **

"**Hey Beautiful." I kissed Asia's forehead and sat next to her.**

"**Hey Handsome." Asia winked at me. She handed me my burrito and I handed her an orange juice. **

"**Why are you so perfect?" I asked her.**

"**Embry. No one is perfect." Asia answered me as she took a bite of her burrito. **

**I laughed "Well if no one is perfect. I think your pretty damn close." Asia smiled. "Chelsea was in the café. She talked to me. I was being nice to her till she snapped at me."**

"**WOW. She needs to leave you alone." Asia laughed and then sipped some orange juice. "Babe. You should of told her you were gay." Asia laughed more.**

**Goodness. Her laugh is to die for. Makes me smile every time. "If I told her I was gay then I wouldn't be able to hold your hand or kiss you in public."**

"**True. OR you could tell her. She turned you gay and I turned you straight." Asia laughed more.**

"**Your so weird." I told her as I ate.**

"**I know but you seem to love me." Asia answered me **

"**I'd love you if you were orange." I told her. She laughed again.**

"**Babe. I think your perfect." Asia looked at me.**

"**Why do you say that?" I looked at her.**

"**Because you like me for who I am. And your like my dream boy I've been waiting for. Your everything I want in a guy. Smart, polite, nice, handsome, and you laugh at my stupid jokes. Quil and I were talking this morning and I am really lucky to have you in my life." Asia told me.**

"**Baby. I am lucky you even talk to me. Girls like you don't talk to me." I smiled at her. "And imprinting helped. If I wasn't meant to be with you I would never try to talk to you. Your out of my league." I told her.**

"**Embry! Why do you say that?" She asked me**

"**Because your almost perfect! You take care of me and feed me. Your everything I wanted in a girl. Smart, polite, pretty, nice, your stupid jokes, your smoking' hot, OH! And lets not forget you give the best head ever." I smiled at her. She started laughing. **

"**Baby. Your dumb. Just because you said that I'm not going to have sex with you anymore." She smirked at me.**

"**WHAT?! I said best head ever! That should make you want to do it more!" I looked at her.**

"**Baby. Calm down. I was joking." She smiled at me.**

**I sighed. "Please don't scare me like that. I would have to jerk myself 10 times at day." **

"**EWWWWW!" She screamed and jumped off her trunk. She started wrapping the rest of her burrito. I was finished with mine.**

"**Thank you for breakfast baby." I got off the trunk and hugged her.**

"**No problem. I like when your happy. Makes me happy." She smiled and hugged me back. I lifted her up to the trunk. I wanted to get some cuddling in before school started. **

"**I want to cuddle bubby." I told her as she tried to get off the trunk.**

"**alright. Do you want to sit in the car and listen to music while we cuddle?" She kissed my cheek.**

"**Yeah!" I smiled. She jumped down. And walked to the front door. I was right behind her. She unlocked the door and I opened the door. I pulled the seat the furthest it would go and motioned her to sit on my lap. She started her car so we could listen to her ipod. I wrapped my arms around Asia. She snuggled into me. She laid her head on my shoulder.**

"**I was so cold without you sleeping next to me." She whispered in my ear.**

"**Aw. Baby I'm sorry. Want me to sleep over tonight?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I'll come over after my mom falls asleep." Just then **_**I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for the Cutie came on.**_

"_**I love this song." I told her. She looked at me. **_

"_**I love this song too." She smiled. Asia then reached for her purse and pulled out chapstick. She put some one. I stuck out my lips. **_

"_**Can I have some?" I asked.**_

"_**EW. I don't know where your lips have been." She gave me a face. She then held my head as she kissed my lips.**_

"_**is that enough?" She smiled at me **_

"_**Nope. I need more." I laughed. She got really close looked my lips. I puckered my lips thinking she was going to kiss me. Just then I heard her uncap her chap stick. I laughed again. As she started putting lip chap on my lips. "I want a kiss." I told her **_

"_**Too bad. Your lips are chapped." She kissed me. **_

"_**I love you." I stared at her. **_

_**She stared into my eyes. I moved a little closer to her. I held her and she wrapped her one arm my neck and lifted my face to hers with the other hand. Asia kissed me slowly. "I love you too." She pulled away but I pulled her back. Just then the bell rang and startled Asia. She jumped. I laughed**_

"_**Baby. You alright? I won't let the bell get you." I kissed her forehead.**_

"_**Funny." Asia smiled. She grabbed her things and I grabbed mine. She turned off her car and locked the door. We walked hand and hand to class. In my head I said to myself "My life is perfect." I walked Asia to her first class and ran to mine. Just like any other day.**_

_**At lunch Asia and I walked around. We were by the kindergarten area when Asia stopped and looked around. **_

"_**Embry, do you hear someone crying?" Asia looked up at me. **_

_**I stopped and listened. "Yeah, but we shouldn't bother them." She didn't listen to me. Asia walked around a wall and I followed. She sat on her knees. There was a little boy curled up in a ball crying. I got sad. It reminded me of me when I was just a kid. **_

"_**Hi Sweetie. What's wrong?" Asia whispered. The little boy just sniffed and cried more. "Don't cry baby. Tell me what's wrong? Do you want to go back to your teacher?"**_

_**The little boy looked up at Asia and nodded. "Okay. Come on. I'll take you there right now. I'm Asia and this is my boyfriend Embry. What's your name Sweetie?" **_

"_**My name is Frankie." Frank sniffed and rubbed his eye. He then showed Asia his broken glasses. **_

"_**Frankie, what happen?" Asia dusted him off. **_

"_**Some guy took my ball and I tried to take it back because its mine and he pushed me down. Then my glasses broke because I fell on my face." Frankie cried a little.**_

_**It made me sad. Guys use to do that to me all the time and no one would help me. Asia was good with kids. Made me think about how our kids would love their Asia so much. She hugged him. "Its okay Sweetie. Your going to be alright now." Asia stood up and took his hand. "Can you see alright Frankie?" **_

_**Frankie nodded. "Can we get my ball back? My dad gave it to me before he left." Frankie looked up at Asia **_

"_**Of course Sweetie. Where did your daddy go?" Asia replied **_

"_**I don't know. My mom tells me he isn't coming back but I know my daddy won't just leave me here." Frankie cried**_

_**I knelt down and looked at him. "Frankie show me who took your ball and I'll get it for you." This kid was just like me when I was his age.**_

_**Frankie then pointed to a group of guys. It was Lester. Lester was the reservation bully who picked on everyone and everything. Asia held Frankie's hand as we walked over to the Lester and his hoodlum friends. Everyone knew everyone on the reservation. Just then Frankie grabbed my hand. I smiled and looked down at him. He smiled back at me. Man. **_

"_**Hey Embry. You run with little kids now?" Lester called out throwing Frankie's ball.**_

_**Frankie tugged on my shorts. "Embry that's my ball."**_

"_**Don't worry kid I'll get it for you." I told him. Asia smiled at me. **_

"_**Lester, give me the ball please." I asked nicely **_

"_**And what if I don't?" Lester laughed **_

"_**Come on Lester. Do you really need to pick on little kids and take their shit." I told him. Just then Asia hit me. And gave me a look. "Stuff. I mean stuff."**_

"_**WOW. Embry you listen to a broad now?" Lester licked his lips as he looked at Asia. "How about we trade. I give you the ball and you let me take your girl for a ride."**_

"_**You wish Lester. Asia is too good for you. Give me the ball now." I told him**_

"_**Why don't you let her tell me she doesn't want me." Lester nodded to me.**_

_**Just then Asia covered Frankie's ear. Frankie put his hands over Asia's hand. "Sorry Lester. Your not man enough for me. So fuck off and give us the ball back."**_

"_**Feisty! I like them like that." Lester got up and walked towards Asia. He reached to touch her. I grabbed his hand. **_

"_**Don't touch her. Lester give us the ball." I looked at him and squeezed his arm tight. I could see tears building up. Asia saw too. She put her hand on arm. Asia shook her head. **_

"_**Whatever take your stupid ball." Lester pulled back his arm. Then bell rang. Lester walked back to grab his stuff and walked back. "Here kid. Your ball." Lester then twisted the ball and Frankie heard the air come out of the ball. Frankie started to tear up again.**_

"_**YOUR MEAN!" Frankie yelled. Frankie then hit Lester in the face. Asia pulled back Frankie as soon as he did that. She covered him as Lester lifted his first. I grabbed him. **_

"_**He is just a kid. And you're a fucking ass!" I pushed him away. Lester walked away. Frankie grabbed his deflated ball on the ground. **_

"_**my ball." Frankie whimpered. **_

"_**Frankie, I'm so sorry." Asia knelt down. I knelt down too. **_

"_**Yeah, kid. I'm sorry." I told him. Frankie started crying. **_

"_**Come on Frankie. We'll walk you to class." Asia held his hand. Frankie then handed me his ball. I held the ball in one hand and then Frankie's hand in the other. **_

_**There was a gate separating the grades at school. Asia and I walked in with Frankie. The teacher just looked at us. She walked towards us.**_

"_**May I help you?" Frankie's teacher asked us. She then looked down.**_

"_**Frankie. Why are you late?" She asked him.**_

"_**Some big kids took my ball and Asia and Embry helped me get it back." Frankie looked at her. I held up the ball.**_

"_**Reservation bully popped it." I told her.**_

"_**Frankie, you know your not suppose to leave the gate." She told him.**_

"_**But . My dad gave me the ball!" Frankie raised his voice. **_

_**I knelt down to him. "Frankie, I know your mad. But don't take it out on your nice teacher. Don't raise your voice okay."**_

_**Frankie nodded. "Ma'am, please don't be mad at Frankie." Asia looked at her. **_

"_**Can we step outside please. Frankie go take your seat." looked at Frankie.**_

_**All three of us walked outside. "Frankie isn't going to get in trouble. But he knows not to go outside side of the gates. He is always playing with that ball." looked at us.**_

"_**I think its because of his dad. I was just like him." I told her.**_

"_**Well what happen?" wanted to know the story. **_

"_**Well, Embry and I were walking from the library when we heard someone crying. We went to look and it was Frankie curled up in a ball. The kid that took his ball broke his glasses when he pushed Frankie down. Then Embry tried to get the ball back because Frankie was crying. Then the kid popped it right in front of Frankie's face." Asia told . **_

"_**That's a damn shame. Frankie is a good kid. He tells everyone that his dad gave it to him and that he will be back soon." looked in the window at Frankie. "His dad isn't coming back. I've talked to his mother. Thank you for bring Frankie back. Let me get you two a note." then walked inside. We walked in behind her. Frankie was sitting by himself while all the other kids were talking and laughing. Frankie was just sitting there. "You know. He doesn't talk much. But he seems to connect with you two." **_

"_**Yeah." Asia whispered. "Do you mind if we say bye to him." **_

_** nodded. Asia and I walked over to where Frankie was. We sat down on each side of him in those tiny chairs.**_

"_**Alright little man. We have to go." I ruffled his hair.**_

"_**Thank you for getting my ball." Frankie looked up at me. He put out his hands. I placed his ball in his hands.**_

"_**Bye Sweetie." Asia hugged Frankie.**_

"_**Bye Asia." Frankie hugged Asia back.**_

_**We got up and Frankie followed. was waiting for us at the door. "Once again thank you." **_

"_**Are you guys going to come back tomorrow?" Frankie tugged my shorts.**_

"_**I don't think so Sweetie." Asia looked at him. Frankie then frowned. **_

"_**Go play with the other kids Frankie. Your friends have to go to class." told Frankie. We all walked outside. "You know you guys could come back. On Wednesday's we have arts and crafts after lunch. You two could help. If your not busy in class. " **_

_**Asia smiled "Really?" **_

"_**Yes." smiled **_

"_**Alright. We will be here on Wednesday's" I smiled **_

"_**Here you kids go." handed us notes.**_

_**Asia and I walked out of the gate. "Baby, I feel bad about Frankie's ball." Asia looked down.**_

"_**Me too." I stopped Asia. "Look at me baby. Its okay. Frankie is going to be a tough kid. I should know. I was just like him." I held Asia's face in my hands. **_

"_**Promise?" She looked up at me**_

"_**I can't make promises. But lets hope." I bent down to kiss her. "Your good with kids Asia. I can't wait till we have kids."**_

"_**How do you know I want to have your babies?" Asia pushed me away.**_

"_**Your stuck with me." I grinned at her.**_

"_**Well I want at least 3 kids." Asia looked up at me **_

"_**Its whatever you want." I kissed the top of her head.**_

_**We walked to class. The teacher thought out notes were fake since we were together. He called to make sure the notes weren't fake. School ended. I walked Asia to her car. **_

"_**I'm going to have dinner with my mom today." I smiled as I told Asia **_

"_**I'm glad your hanging out with her." Asia hugged me. "I think we are going to eat out today since my sisters are here." **_

"_**I'll come over after my mom falls asleep." I told her. I kissed her good bye as I saw Danny and Quil walk up. "Love you Bubby."**_

"_**Love you too suga tits." Asia kissed me back.**_

_**Asia P.O.V**_

_**We were on our way home. I was still excited to hang out with my sisters. Danny, Quil and I didn't talk much on the ride home. It wasn't raining, which made me happy. I never liked the rain. When we got home we walked in to see Paul and Michelle talking to Old Quil in the kitchen.**_

"_**Oh no girls. The health inspector is home." Old Quil laughed.**_

"_**Ha ha. Grandpa. You'll thank me in the long run." I laughed **_

"_**Grandpa you should be watching what you eat though." Michelle told him**_

"_**YEAH!" Paula screamed **_

"_**Girls don't worry. I'll be fine." Old Quil reassured us. "Okay. We are going out to dinner at 5. So be ready by 4. We will be going to port angles."**_

_**All of us nodded. Dinner was uneventful. We ate, we laughed, we told stories. It was nice having everyone at dinner every once in a while. It was usually just Old Quil, Quil, Danny and I. Auntie, Uncle and mom where always at work. The most exciting thing that happen was that Michelle and Paula had found jobs. Paula had a job as a nurse in Forks hospital and Michelle had found a job as a fashion consultant for a wealthy person in the next town over. So much for having my sisters home all the time. We got home around 11. I was pooped. I left my window for Embry and changed. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a noise at my window. I spit in the sink and ran out to greet Embry. Too bad it wasn't Embry. It was a boy in a black cloak. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. At first the boy just stared at me. Then he spoke.**_

"_**Hello. I'm Alec." The boy in the black rob.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" I managed to say **_

"_**I am suppose to take you to the Volturi." Alec told me. He stepped towards me. **_

_**Alec P.O.V**_

_**Aro had told me to Fork, Washington to retrieve a girl named Asia. When I got there she was brushing her teeth. I wondered how I would approach her. She was smiling until she saw me. Right when I got there a strong sent of dog was in the air. I had to be careful I was told she run with wolves. When I saw her I had an urge to be sincere to her and be kind. I also lusted for her blood. I never had this feeling before. **_

"_**Hello. I'm Alec." I introduced myself**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Asia managed to say **_

"_**I am suppose to take you to the Volturi." I told her. She shook her head no. Something about this girl made me feel attached to her. Just then two boys had slammed the door open. I ran out the window. The two boys followed me out the window. I looked back. They were wolves. I heard a howl. I ran as fast as I could. I jumped in the water. The wolves did not follow. There was now 3 wolves watching me on the beach. The Volturi will not be happy. I came back empty handed. **_

_**When I got to Italy, Jane was waiting for me. **_

"_**Your oblivious! You didn't bring the girl!" Jane snapped at me.**_

"_**She was accompanied by wolves Jane." I told her. **_

"_**Aro will not be please." Jane walked in front of me.**_

"_**I am aware of that." I snapped back.**_

_**We entered Aro's quarters. "I see you are empty handed." Aro looked very displeased. **_

"_**I know sir. She has wolves with her. There wasn't much I could do." I told him. **_

_**Aro then was at my face. He was holding my face. "aw. You feel for this human." **_

_**I looked at Jane. She had a disgusted face on her. "No sir. I do not." I tried to tell them **_

"_**I can tell at your hesitation." Aro told me.**_

"_**Sir. I don't think she is suppose to be turned!" I demanded my turn to talk.**_

"_**Oh. And why would you think so?" Aro raised his eyebrow at me.**_

"_**You can just tell. If you see her." I told him.**_

"_**If she is turned she will be yours to have." Aro smiled **_

_**I looked away "If she does not want to be turned then she shall not be turned." **_

"_**You lust for her blood." Aro smirked at me **_

_**Quil P.O.V **_

_**WHAT THE FUCK! A VAMPIRE IN MY HOUSE! We chased him away. I wonder why he didn't grab Asia. He was standing there talking to her. **_

"_**Lets go back to check on Asia." I told Danny and Embry. Wolf Danny and Embry nodded and started running toward my house. We phased back and Old Quil was outside with clothes for us. **_

"_**Good thing you smelt that vampire." Old Quil looked at me. When we entered the house Asia was sitting on the couch with her sisters. She wasn't crying more in a daze.**_

"_**I want to see Alice right now" Asia demanded. **_

"_**I'll take her." Embry told her. Asia did not look excited to see him. He could tell. "I'll drive Asia. Danny and Quil follow us on paw." **_

_**Danny and I nodded. Once Asia and Embry were driving, Danny and I were right behind them.**_

"_**Danny. Did you see the way Asia looked at Embry?" I asked him**_

"_**Yeah. that's her "OH SHIT FACE!" Danny said **_

"_**I wonder what that vampire said." I wondered **_

"_**I don't know but Asia didn't seem to like it." Danny growled **_

_**Alice and Jasper were waiting outside for us. Alice hugged Asia and rushed her inside. Embry followed like a sad puppy. But Jasper made him calm. **_

"_**Alice. I don't know what to do!" Asia screamed**_

"_**Shhhhh, Asia. Lets talk." Alice hushed Asia. **_

_**Embry just sat on the couch. Edward was sitting across from him. Listening to what Alice and Asia were saying. From the face on Edward, Embry got mad.**_

"_**Edward what are they talking about?" Embry growled.**_

"_**Embry, Man calm down." I tried to calm him.**_

"_**Did you see her face? That face was a bad face." Embry started to cry. Danny shook his head because he knew too that the face Asia had on was not a very good one. Just then Asia ran in the room and hugged Embry.**_

"_**Bubby don't cry." Asia looked up at him. She took his hand and led him outside. Esmee had started to cook us food. Yum. Italian food. Asia came in and got some food. **_

"_**You guys can go home. You don't have to wait for us." Asia looked at Danny and I**_

"_**No its fine." Danny smiled **_

"_**Stay as long as you like guys." Esmee smiled "I like feeding you wolves." Danny and I smiled. Just then Alice was in the kitchen. **_

"_**You dogs can eat." Alice laughed. "Is Asia and Embry still talking?" **_

_**We nodded. "You want to tell us what happen?" I winked at Alice.**_

"_**Don't wink at me wolf boy. But Asia said I could tell you." Alice smiled. "Alec is a henchman for the Volturi. Once he saw Asia, it was the same thing when Edward saw Bella. If Asia was to turn into a vampire Alec and Asia would be immortal together. They would be together how Edward and Bella are, the same with Jasper and I, as well as Emmet and Rosalie and Esmee and Carlisle. Asia doesn't want to feel for Alec but she has a connection with him." Alice said**_

"_**But Embry imprinted on her. That's forever." Danny said **_

"_**True. But Asia is human. She is the imprintee and not the imprinter. It all depends if she is turned or not." Alice looked outside. **_

"_**Asia doesn't want to be turn. And Alec doesn't want her to be turned unless she wants to be. But Alec opinion doesn't matter in the Volturi. Its hard to explain. Asia loves Embry. Asia doesn't know Alec but feels connected." Alice went on "Its all up to Asia on what she is going to do."**_

_**Just then Embry and Asia walked in. Embry looked like he was crying. Asia just looked pissed. Asia sighed as she held Embry's hand. **_

"_**Thank you for the dinner Esmee." Embry thanked Esmee and so did Danny and I. **_

"_**Night Esmee." Asia said "Night Alice Night Edward." **_

_**From what I saw Embry was in hell. I felt so bad for him. Even Danny was being nice to him, and Danny is never nice to him. We got home and Asia sat in the car with Embry. **_

_**Asia P.O.V**_

_**This is shit. What is the deal with this Alec character. I feel connected to him now. Fuck. Embry is so broken right now. Its breaking my heart. We were sitting in the car in an awkward silence. I moved to sit on his lap. Embry pulled the seat all the way back. He wrapped his arms around me. **_

"_**Embry. I'm not leaving you. Nothing can make me leave you. Seeing you like this is breaking my heart baby." I told him.**_

"_**I'm sorry baby. Its just the fact that I could loose you any minute to a blood sucker." Embry sniffed. **_

"_**I told you. I'm not leaving you. I feel connected to him. I'm not connected to him. Please stop crying." I kissed his forehead. "When everyone is sleeping sneak in. I want you to sleep by me. Or we can sneak out and look at the stars?"**_

"_**I'd like that. I don't think they would come back twice in one night right?" Embry was unsure about looking at the stars. **_

"_**Of course bubby." I hugged him. "Don't turn into a weenie when I need you to protect me." **_

_**Embry laughed. "I'm glad you are laughing now." **_

"_**I'm no weenie." Embry laughed.**_

"_**Yes my big crying wolf man." I smiled **_

"_**I can only cry when it comes to you and my mom okay." Embry snuggled me. Embry walked me to the front door. Embry kissed me good bye and ran off to the woods. I walked in the house, everyone was still awake. **_

"_**Tell us the story sister." My sisters tackled me. I told them the story. **_

"_**Damn. Asia. Remember when no one wanted you to love them?" Paula laughed.**_

"_**Thanks for laughing jerk." I punched Paula **_

"_**Don't turn Asia. You might kill us." Michelle laughed**_

"_**I'm glad a serious problem you guys can laugh at it." I laughed **_

"_**Yes, either way. Granddaughter your not turning into a blood sucker." Old Quil said**_

"_**What if I want to just to make you mad?" I asked him**_

"_**I'll love you either way." Old Quil told me "But its not something you can change back. And if you do get Danny first. He has tastey blood." **_

"_**How do you know that?" Danny asked**_

"_**Well you're the youngest so you have the freshest blood. Me. I'm old. My blood is yucky." Old Quil laughed **_

_**Quil laughed. "Then Paula, Michelle, Mom, Dad, Auntie and then me and then Grandpa." **_

"_**Why are you second to last?" Paula asked**_

"_**Because I'm Quil Ateara." Quil smiled.**_

"_**Quil that's your answer for everything!" I pushed him down. "I'm going to sleep now. I'm really tired. Please try not to be loud. Night love you guys." **_

_**I walked to my room. I changed into my jammies. I heard everyone go to sleep. Just then Embry knocked on my window. At first I was scared to look. But then Embry let a whimper out. I walked to my window and opened it.**_

"_**Do you still want to watch the stars beautiful?" Embry kissed me as he climbed in. **_

"_**Yeah let me change." I tried to make no noise as possible. I put on a pair of pants and grabbed my pea coat. Embry was holding my boots, he knew which ones I liked to wear. What a sweetie.**_

"_**Thank you baby." I whispered, Embry just smiled. He was holding a blanket. **_

"_**I found a perfect spot to look at stars." He whispered back to me. Once I was done changing I sneaked out the front door while Embry jumped out the window. Embry was waiting for me behind my car. Once I was out I jumped up on Embry.**_

_**Embry P.O.V**_

_**Asia jumped in my arms as soon as she saw me. I always loved when she did that. Makes me feel like she loves me more. **_

"_**I love you." She kissed me**_

_**I smiled "love you too sweet heart. Lets go. Want to walk or run?"**_

"_**Run?" Asia cocked an eyebrow.**_

"_**You can ride on my back." I grinned.**_

"_**umm. Okay?" she looked confused. I took off my shorts and Asia turned around. **_

"_**You act like you never seen my naked." I laughed. I then phased. Asia smiled at me and kissed my nose. She loved when I was a wolf. She also liked dogs. **_

"_**Okay. How am I suppose to do this?" Asia stared at me. She then jumped. I huffed. She can't jump. I then put my head toward the floor. She climbed on top of me with the blanket. **_

"_**Baby I'm kind of scared." Asia told me "I'm going to hold on to your ears. Is that okay?" **_

_**I nodded my head. Then started running. We were at the place in 3 minutes. Asia jumped off and waited for me to phase. This time she didn't turn around. She just smiled and blushed. I put my shorts on and lift Asia onto a huge rock. She set the blanket down. We laid on the rock just staring at the stars not talking. Just them Asia got on top of me. The moon was shining down on us. She just stared into my eyes. **_

"_**What are you thinking about?" I asked **_

"_**I am thinking about all my past relationships and how I thought I was in love but I didn't know what love was till I met you Embry Joseph Call." She smiled **_

"_**Well. I use to be a man whore but know I love this girl name Asia Lauren Tan. She is amazing and I never want to loose her." I kissed her. She laid her head on my chest.**_

"_**Baby. Why do you love me? Be honest." She asked me**_

"_**Well where to begin. Like I said this afternoon. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are smart, nice, beautiful, you make me laugh with your stupid jokes, those little faces you make me smile all the time. Your good with kids and I'm in love with you." I smiled and looked up at the stars. "Why do you love me?"**_

_**She lifted her head and smiled. "Well. The sex isn't bad." She giggled. "No but really. You make me feel like you love me every time you see me. You care for me. Your kind and you are good with kids. You make me smile every time I'm with you. I love spending time with you. You make me feel special." She kissed me.**_

"_**I am good at sex." I laughed**_

"_**What to be cocky." She got off me. **_

"_**Talking about sex. Ever had sex on a rock?" I grinned. **_

"_**Yeah plenty of times." She laughed and kissed me. "No never what about you?"**_

"_**Never. There is a first for everything." I moved on top of her. She covered her face with her hands. "Why do you do that? Girls are jealous of your looks baby."**_

"_**Don't butter me up with your sweet talk Embry Call." She stuck her tongue at me. I stuck my tongue out too and licked hers. **_

_**She laughed. I then kissed her slowly. I moved down her neck. I led my hand up her shirt. I grabbed her boob because I know she likes it. She giggled and bit my ear. Little Embry woke up. I took off Asia's sweater and set it down. I slipped off her bra. She shivered. I unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off her. **_

"_**Lace panties?" I smiled as I played with the lace.**_

"_**You like?" She smiled **_

"_**Very much." I bit down on her hip. I moved in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around me. I put my middle finger inside her. Then my middle and index finger. I played with her clit with my thumb. She let out a moan. I then slipped off my shorts and placed Little Embry in her. She body flinched. I stopped. I looked at her. There was sweat beads on her. I moved her on top of me. She tried to slip Little Embry in her. But couldn't. **_

"_**I can't put it in. Its too big." She blushed**_

"_**What? That's impossible it fit before." I laughed. I put her down and kissed her from her neck to her navel. I went down a little lower and started licking. "I love how tight you are." Asia didn't say anything. Asia started to wiggle and moan. I then tried again to put little Embry in her. I had to push a little but I got it in.**_

"_**You okay? Does it hurt?" I asked her**_

_**She shook her head. "Yeah but its okay, keep going. Slowly." I moved in and out. Asia was breathing hard. I grabbed her tits hard and moved in and out a little faster. This went on for about an hour. Asia was on top for a while. I then pulled out. I was getting ready to relive myself on the side of the rock but Asia grabbed my hand and started sucking little Embry. I held it in as long as I could. I let out a moan and let go in Asia's mouth. She swallowed and then spit. We put on our clothes and cuddled. **_

"_**I love you." I kissed Asia. **_

"_**I love you tooo." Asia kissed my cheek.**_

"_**I don't ever want you too leave me." I hugged Asia. **_

"_**Baby. I highly doubt I ever will. I will not turn into a vampire. I promise." **_


End file.
